Right Where I Belong
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: This story is the Sequel to 'Missing Something'. Alex and Piper are in love and happy for once in their life, knowing they are right where they belong. But as they are enjoying the family they now have together, will they be able to handle all the up's and down's that come with it? Vauseman
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well here is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Missing Something' and I hope you all enjoy this story as much, if not more than the last. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

Three months, that is how much time has passed since that night in New York City, and what a wonderful three months they have been. Piper Bloom, was finally Piper Chapman once again, the divorce was official, which was quite shocking on how fast it went through. But Larry, he was off to prison, and he didn't fight Piper on anything. The kids, well they no longer wished to speak to their "Father" but Piper did secretly hope that would change, because even though after everything that had happened, she did want her kids to have some kind of relationship with the man who helped raise them. And not only had she not told them yet that their father wasn't Larry, she also hadn't told her family, that she was now dating a woman.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of Alex, because she wasn't. Piper has been the happiest she had ever been in her life with Alex, and their little family. It was more more the fact that she was scared, afraid of what her parents would think of her. All her life, Piper lived up to everything her parents wanted, she didn't live her life, she lived the life everybody else wanted her to live. Well, now all that has changed, and she didn't know how to finally stand up to them, especially her mother. She knew her father would be the most understanding, he always was, she was his little girl after all. But her mother, well it was her way or no way at all.

So here she was, sitting in her backyard, looking out over Los Angeles, she loved the view Alex had, sitting out here, well it was one of her favorite spots. It was her third happy place, since the first was showers and baths, and her second was wrapped up in the love of her life arms. The blonde was lost in thought, her parents, and brother would be arriving in the late afternoon, and she had to think of someway to break to the news to them lightly. Yes, of course they knew she and the kids were living with Alex, but they didn't know the extent of their relationship, they just knew she was a friend. A very close friend, who was helping her through this whole change in her life. Well except for Cal, he has been teasing Piper about Alex since the first day he met her, but still she didn't confirm nor deny anything.

But before her thought's could go any further, she was finally interrupted. "Hey" Alex smiled as she walked up to Piper, with a coffee mug in hand. "Thinking anything good?"

Piper smiled as she shook her head "Just about what I'm going to tell my mother, is all."

Alex could only chuckle, she didn't know what to say, because she couldn't even begin to relate to how her girlfriend must feel. Because all her life, her parents had accepted her for who she was, and never tried to make her be anything other. "I'm sorry Pipes, but I will be there the whole time." Alex told her with a smile, trying to calm her nerves, but instead it didn't do a thing.

"Thanks, you are so helpful" Piper said with a roll of her eyes. "What would you say?"

Alex took a sip of her coffee before she so bluntly said "Mom, dad, I'm gay." The blonde just threw her hands in the air, giving up, not even knowing why she even bothered asking. "What?" Alex asked before she added with a smirk "You asked, what would I say, and that is what I would say."

"Well I can't just say that Alex" Piper snapped standing up from her chair. "My parents aren't like yours, you obviously don't understand that." The blonde added furiously before she stormed off into the house.

"Such a temper that one" Alex chuckled to herself, before she took another sip of her coffee. Alex wasn't bothered by what the blonde had said, because she knew she didn't mean, and she also knew how stressed her girlfriend had been since the moment she invited her parents out here.

The darker haired woman, let the blonde cool off for about ten minutes, before she too walked back inside her home. "Pipes?" Alex called out as she walked into the kitchen, walking to the coffee pot, and then refilled her mug.

"What?" Piper snapped, but didn't turn away from the stove.

"Never mind" Alex quickly told her, and turned on her heels, to walk back outside, but quickly got stopped by the voice behind her.

"Alex wait" Piper softly said, as she lowered the stove, so she wouldn't burn her eggs, and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch" Piper whispered as she held her tightly. "I am just so stressed."

"I know Pipes" Alex told her in a whisper of her own, as she turned in the blonde's arms, and wrapped one arm around the tiny waist. "I'm sorry I can't be more help, but I think you should just tell your parents the truth, I am sure they will understand, you are their daughter, they have to understand. Plus, they should just want you to be happy." Alex told her softly before giving her a light kiss.

"You're right, but I just know it won't be so easy." Piper whispered as she felt her eyes tear up.

"Hey. No don't cry. There is absolutely no crying allowed in this house, remember?" Alex teased, trying to get the blonde to smile, quickly smiling as well, when she saw she succeeded.

"I just don't want to be a disappointment…." Piper began but Alex pressed her finger tips to her lips, to shush her.

"Stop. If they think you are a disappointment just because you are with a woman, then fuck them." Alex told her bluntly, because she just couldn't understand small minded people, who thought it was such a sin, and disgusting to be gay. "Love is love, Piper, and if they can't see that, then you don't need that type of negativity in your life, we don't need it in our lives." As Alex explained, she could see that Piper was starting to give her that look, a look she knew all too well. "Okay, sorry. Anyway, I am sure once they see how happy you are, it won't matter to them. Everything will work out perfectly babe, I promise."

Piper just smiled slightly before she kissed her girlfriend once more and whispered against her lips "You better be right." Before she escaped the taller woman's grasps, and went back to her eggs cooking on the stove.

Alex just smirked, as she watched her girlfriend walk away. "When have I ever been wrong?" Alex teased before she added in a serious tone. "But, if they do have a problem, I can't guarantee I won't lose my shit on them."

"Okay Al" Piper simply said, making Alex smirk, as Piper turned off the stove, and transferred her eggs on to a plate.

 _ **XXXXX**_

After Piper was done eating her breakfast, she cleaned up her mess, and then walked upstairs to the master bedroom, where Alex was just getting out of the shower. "Hey Al?" Piper asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Alex answered as she started towel drying her hair.

Piper walked over to the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched her girlfriend with a smile before she asked. "Your treatments, how are they going, and when is your last one?"

Alex stopped drying her hair, and looked up at the blonde, before she placed the towel on the counter. "Why?" she asked as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Am I not allowed to ask?" Piper asked with her eyebrows raising in confusion.

Alex shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant why, since we have more pressing matters at hand, than my treatments."

"NO we don't!" Piper snapped softly "Your treatments and your health, is more important than anything else we have going on right now, especially me coming out to my parents." Piper explained, as she pulled Alex close, not caring out getting wet from the damp towel that was wrapped around Alex's body. "So I will ask you again, how are they going?"

Alex smiled at the blonde for a second, her body filled with love, she couldn't believe she had this magnificent woman standing before her, who cared more about her, than she did her own life. "Pipes, you know how they are going. They are going great, I haven't gotten sick once, I don't feel tired, and they are doing exactly what they are supposed to be doing." Alex explained to the blonde. "And as for my last one, well I am hoping I will find that out this week."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked needing to know, as she searched her girlfriend's green eyes, for any sign of her lying.

Alex nodded her head, as she smiled slightly before placing a kiss on her lips, before whispering. "Babe, I promise. I would tell you otherwise."

The blonde just nodded her head, before she felt Alex pull away, and walk past her into the bedroom, to finish getting ready. "So, Helena?" Piper asked turning slightly to watch her.

"What about her?" Alex asked as she grabbed a pair of jeans out of the draw.

"How is she doing, you know she won't tell me much, about her role or anything for that matter." Piper explained, but wanting to know how her daughter was doing, and not understanding why her daughter was starting to pull away from her, especially after how close they are. But she just figured it was the age.

Alex chucked lightly as pulled on her jeans. "She is doing great; she is a natural."

"Good" Piper smiled brightly.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Alex was done getting ready for her day, she met Piper back downstairs, and kissed Lambert goodbye, before standing and wrapping her arms around Piper, pulling her close. "What time do they land again?" Alex asked.

"4:45" Piper told her with a slight smile. "You will be home by then right?"

Alex nodded her head before she kissed her lightly. "Don't stress, everything will be okay" She told her before she kissed her again.

"I hope you're right." Piper whispered against her lips, before kissing her again, not wanting to let her go.

"Trust me" Alex whispered, kissing her once, before she left for her day.

 _ **XXXXX**_

It wasn't until almost one in the afternoon, that Piper found herself going stir crazy, she knew that if she didn't get out of the house, she would literally drive herself insane. Her thoughts were going wild, and she just couldn't quiet them. So she grabbed her keys, she didn't bother getting a car of her own, since Alex told her she could drive any of hers. But Piper, mostly just drove the Land Rover. Once she got in the car, she didn't bother calling Alex, she figured she would just surprise her at work, even though she had never been there before. Since Helena wouldn't let her be there, when she was working, and now she was at school, so it wouldn't matter if she showed up.

The drive to the studio didn't take long, she was stopped by security, but she just pointed to the sticker on the window shield, and they let let her go. Once through, she pulled up next to Alex's car and got out.

"Hey Blondie!" Nicky shouted, the first to spot Piper walk through the door.

"Blondie?" Alex asked herself, as she turned on her heels, and smiled widely as she saw Piper standing there. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug, before kissing her.

"Get a room!" Nicky shouted teasing her best friend.

"Shut up" Nichols" Alex smirked against Piper's lips, as she pulled back from the kiss. "So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked again

"I would have gone insane at home." Piper told her before she asked "Do you mind?"

Alex shook her head with a smile "Not at all, come on let me show you around." Alex told her as she took her by the hand, and led her back into the direction, where she had just come from. "So this is the set" Alex teased.

Piper hit her playfully on the arm, "Shut up, I know that much." Piper chuckled, and just then did she hear a woman with a thick Russian accent call her name.

"Piper? Piper Chapman?" A woman with red hair asked, spotting the blonde across the room, with the director. A blonde who looked so similar, but _"No, it's couldn't be her_." The red-head thought to herself, but needing to know.

Both Piper and Alex turned in the direction of the voice, as Piper's jaw dropped, and Alex stood there in confusion. "Red?" Piper asked in shock, making an ever more confused Alex head spin.

"You two know each other?" Nicky and Alex asked at the same time, as Piper let go of Alex's hand, and ran over to the other woman, wrapping her in a hug.

The older woman hugged the blonde back, so happy to see her, after so long. "It's so good to see you again" Red told her as she hugged her back.

"Me too, I haven't seen you in forever" Piper smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

As the two women were hugging, Alex and Nicky were looking at each other, with the same face. Confusion! "You two know each other?" They both asked again, as they walked up to the women.

Piper nodded her head as she smiled brightly "She's like a second mother to me."

"Well get used to sharing Blondie, because she's mine too" Nicky teased, making Red chuckle.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of love for both of you." Red told both of them with a smile.

But still, Alex stood there in confusion, "So how do you two know each other?" Alex asked once again.

"She is best friends with my mother, but we lost contact after I married Larry, she didn't like him so much." Piper explained.

"Well he is a pussy, and I don't like the way he treats you." Red told her sternly, but then she caught sight of Piper's ring hand, and saw that the wedding ring was gone, and her face lit up as she gasped. "Please, please, please, tell me you got rid of him." Red pleaded as she pointed to her hand.

Piper nodded her head with a smile, and wrapped her arm around Alex. "I did."

Red looked between Alex and Piper for a second, before she smiled once again. "Yes, Red, she is mine now." Alex smiled as she watched the older woman.

The Russian woman stood there in disbelief, this had to be one of the best days in her life, as she wrapped both women in hug. "Well it was about time Larry got out of the picture, how long have you been divorced?" Red asked, needing to know.

"It's recent, but I am so happy he is gone." Piper smiled as she held her girlfriend close.

Red nodded her head, before she looked into Alex's eyes and told her sternly. "You better treat her right; you hear me?"

Alex nodded her head as she said "Loud and clear, but don't worry, I will."

"Good" Red said but then it dawned on her, and she just had to ask "Piper, does your mother know? Because she hasn't said anything to me."

The blonde shook her head, "Nope, she and the family are coming in tonight, I am going to break the news." Piper exclaimed and then asked. "But I can't believe Helena hasn't said anything about seeing you, have you been here when she is here?"

Once again, the older woman let out a gasp as she asked in shock "That Helena is the little Helena, who always loved to cook with me?" Piper just nodded nodded her head with a smile. "I thought she looked so much like you, but I just thought I was seeing things."

"Well you are getting up there, Red" Nicky teased, getting a glare from the older woman.

"That's her" Piper smiled proudly.

Red just shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe how much the little girl she knew so well, grew up into a beautiful young woman, like her mother. But just as she was about to say something, Piper's cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Excuse me" Piper said quickly as she took her phone out her pocket, and walked away to answer it. "Hi honey, what's up?"

"Mom, I don't feel good" Helena told her on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked concerned.

"I just don't feel good, I feel nauseous. I want to come home" Helena explained. "Please mom, can you come and get me?" Helena begged.

"I'll be right there" she told her daughter, and then hung up the phone, and walked back over to Alex, Nicky, and Red.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as she once again took her hand.

Piper shook her head, "That was Helena, I'm going to get her from school."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"She say's she feels nauseous, and wants to come home" Piper told her "So I am gong to get her."

Alex nodded her head "Come on, I will walk you to the car."

The blonde quickly hugged Red, and Nicky goodbye, promising to see both of them soon, before she and Alex walked out to the parking lot. "You know Pipes; she has been saying she feels nauseous a lot lately." Alex told the blonde, as they reached the land rover. "Maybe she should see a doctor, make sure everything is okay." Alex added, with a voice full of concern, for the teenage girl, who she considered as her own daughter.

"I will talk to her about it" Piper told her with a nod of her head, as she unlocked the car, and opened the door.

"Okay" Alex told her before she kissed her goodbye, and watched the blonde get into SUV, but before she shut the door she added. "Please, call me when you get home."

 _ **XXXXX**_

The drive to Helena's school didn't take long, and when she arrived, she parked her car, before she got out, and walked into the school. "Can I help you?" The lady asked behind the desk.

"Nurses office please" Piper told her and the lady pointed down the hallway.

When Piper walked into the small room, which was labeled 'Nurse' she saw her daughter laying on a cot, with her arm over her head. "Helena?" Piper asked as she walked over to the bed. "Does she have a fever?" Piper asked the nurse, who just shook her head.

"Can we just go home?" Helena asked standing up.

Piper nodded her head, as she walked over to the sign out sheet, and signed her daughter out, before she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her out of the school to the car.

 _ **XXXX**_

Once they were home, Piper tried to talk to her daughter, tried to make her something to eat, to make sure she could stomach food. Instead, her daughter had different plans. "Mom, stop. I am just going to go take a nap." Helena told her daughter, as she tried to walk up the stairs, but her mother stopped her.

"Wait a minute!" Piper called after her. "I just picked you up from school, and all your going to give me is your going to take a nap?"

"MOM, just leave it please" Helena begged.

"No, I won't just leave it. What is going on Helena?" Piper asked remained calm, which we all know it wasn't one Piper's strong suites.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good. There is a bug going around" Helena tried to explain, but her mother wouldn't have any of it.

"A bug doesn't last this long Helena…." Piper began but her daughter interrupted her.

"Mom, just stop, I'm going to take a nap, it's just a bug. Rachel had it the other day." Helena explained, and then ran up the stairs, before her mother could say another word.

The blonde just stood there as she rolled her eyes, before she shouted "Your grandparents will be here tonight, this attitude of yours better be gone but then, young lady." and then took out her phone and even though Alex had asked her to call her, she decided to text her instead.

 ** _"_** ** _I am making Helena go to the doctor, something is up. See you when you get home, I love you. Xo."_**

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Yay Red and Piper reconnected!**

 **How will Piper's parents take the news? Will they like Alex? And what is going on with Helena? All this and more in the next chapter!**

 **So until next time, please drop me a review and let me know what you all thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! WOW! I am so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. As for Helena being pregnant, well guess you will have to wait and see...Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _The blonde just stood there as she rolled her eyes, before she shouted "Your grandparents will be here tonight, this attitude of yours better be gone but then, young lady." and then took out her phone and even though Alex had asked her to call her, she decided to text her instead._

 ** _"I am making Helena go to the doctor, something is up. See you when you get home, I love you. Xo."_**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent tiding up around the house, although it really wasn't dirty, Piper knew how her mother was. And frankly, it helped take her mind off everything. The blonde tried to be as quiet as she could be, especially with her daughter sleeping upstairs. It wasn't until her other two children came home, did she finally realize what time it was. "Hey mom" Silas greeted his mother, as he walked into the kitchen and saw his mother furiously cleaning the kitchen counter. "Is the Queen of England, coming to dinner?" He joked "This place is spotless."

Piper couldn't help but chuckle at her son's comment. "No worse, your grandmother."

Silas too chuckled at his mother, before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Silas, do you always have to be so loud?" Helena complained making Silas knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I didn't know I was" He said with a roll of his eyes, before he disappeared upstairs.

"Still not feeling any better?" Piper asked as she walked over to her daughter, and pressed her cheek against her daughter's forehead. "You're not warm."

"I'm fine" Helena snapped, just as Alex walked through the front door of their home.

As the darker haired woman walked through the door, she rolled her eyes, as she heard the older teenager snap at their mother. "Helena" Alex warned as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"What?" Helena snapped at Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

"HEY!" Piper warned her daughter "Watch your tone"

The oldest of the teenagers just rolled her eyes, as she turned on her heels, mumbling "Whatever" under her breath, that go unnoticed by the darker haired woman.

Just before Helena could escape the kitchen, Alex grabbed her by the arm. "Watch your attitude." Alex warned through clench teeth, growing tired of the moodiness Helena was going through lately. Yes, she knew she was a teenager, but that did not excuse how she was talking to her mother, and her lately.

Helena just sent Alex a glare, before she yanked her arm free from her grasp, and then stormed out of the kitchen, and then the front door. Alex just shook her head, as Piper said "Just let her go."

"No, I can't do that." Alex told her before she ran after the teenager, down the driveway. Grabbing Helena's arm, just before she got into a car, with an older guy. "Oh, where do you think your going?" Alex asked pulling her close to her.

"Out" Helena told her looking Alex deep in the eyes.

Alex looked between Helena, and the guy in the car, before she looked back at Helena. "Like hell you are" She told her before she turned her attention once more to the guy. "You can leave, now!" She demanded.

Both Helena, and Alex watched the guy drive away, before Alex once again turned her attention to the teenager, seeing red. "Who the hell is that?" Alex demanded to know.

"Just a friend" Helena muttered.

"A friend, you want me to believe that?" Alex asked but before Helena could answer, Alex spoke again. "No, you are not going anywhere. For starters, you came home "Sick" from school" Alex told her with air quotations. "Then, you speak to your mother, like the way you just did. And yet you think you are allowed to go anywhere? And let's not forget, your grandparents are coming in tonight. So you will be staying home, thank you."

Helena just stood there looking at her mother's girlfriend, while Alex looked back at her, wondering what happened to the young lady she had met just a few months back. But before either one of them could say anything, Helena turned and got sick. And although, Alex was upset with her, she quickly grabbed her hair, while she rubbed her back smoothly. And once she was done, Helena wiped her mouth, while she grabbed the mini bottle of mouth wash from her purse, and rinsed her mouth out, as tears filled her eyes. Alex watched with sadness in her eyes, as she pulled the teenager to her once more, this time wrapping her in a tight hug. "Honey, what is going on?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Nothing" Helena whispered back, as she hugged Alex back tightly. "Please can we just leave it?" Helena asked as she pulled back from the hug, looking Alex in the eyes once more.

Alex looked at her for a few seconds, seeing past the dark attitude front the teenager was putting on, and seeing the scared teenager with fear in her eyes. She nodded her head slowly, before whispering "But this isn't over."

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Helena and Alex came walking back up the driveway, Melanie came to greet them. "Hey Mel" Alex smiled.

"Hey Al, mom is looking for you, something about grandma and grandpa." Melanie told her.

"Okay, thanks, tell her I will be right there." Alex told the other blonde, before she nodded her head, and then walked back inside the house. Once they were alone, Alex turned to Helena, "Remember, this isn't over."

Helena nodded her head as she asked "Promise me, you won't be mad?"

Alex looked at the girl and smiled softly as she said "I can't promise that, but I can promise you that I will be here, and I will love you through whatever is going on."

Helena nodded her head, as she smiled softly at the older woman as well, accepting the answer, feeling completely loved by her mother's girlfriend, and considered her as a second mom to her.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Alex walked into the house, Piper came rushing over to her. "Alex, I have to get going. Are you going to come with me?" Piper asked as Helena came walking in behind Alex.

Just then, Alex got an idea, if Helena was going through what she though she was, then she figured spending time with her mother, who knew how she felt, would some Helena some good. Alex shook her head but before she was about to announce her idea, Helena beat her to it. "Mom, can I go with you instead?"

Alex smiled as she nodded her "Yes, Pipes, spend time with your daughter, I will get dinner ready."

"Okay, nothing spicy please." Piper smiled "Dad isn't a fan."

"You got it" Alex smiled as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye, and then looked at the teenager "Behave" She warned with a smile, but Helena knew she was serious.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The drive to the airport started out as good one, before they got stuck in the Los Angeles Evening traffic. "Lena, what does that sign say up there?" Piper asked, since she couldn't make it out, thanks to the sun hitting her eyes.

Helena could only laugh at her mother as she teased "You know your age is catching up with you."

"Watch it lady, you are my daughter remember, these eyes will be yours someday." Piper smirked at her daughter. "Now what does the sign say, the sun is blocking my view."

"Yeah, blame the innocent sun" Helena teased as she squinted her eyes, and read the sign. "It says, 15-minute delay."

"Great" Piper mumbled as she grabbed her phone, and texted her mom telling her they might be a few minutes late.

"Grandma isn't going to be happy" Helena smirked.

"When is she ever?" Piper laughed.

Both women were silent for a few more minutes, before Helena turned her head to face her mother, waiting a few seconds before she asked. "What did Grandma say when you were pregnant with me?"

Thankfully, they were stuck in traffic, because if they weren't, Piper just might have caused an accident, by slamming on the brakes. "Why do you ask?" Piper asked trying to calm her heart.

Helena shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just curious"

Piper nodded her head, thinking there was more to the question, but she just went with it anyway. "Okay, well she wasn't thrilled. About her daughter being pregnant, or becoming a grandmother. But once she got over it, and realized there was nothing she could do to stop it, she accepted it." Piper explained, making her daughter's jaw drop.

"Seriously?" Helena asked "Grandma just accepted it, was she mad?"

Piper chuckled a bit at her daughter's surprise, because she had been the same way. "Yes she did, and yes she was furious. Upset that her perfect daughter had broke the rules."

"What was your punishment?" Helena asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well I clearly couldn't go anywhere except for school, but there really wasn't much she could do. Your grandfather, he helped her see the bigger picture, that I needed her, instead of her being mad at me." Piper told her, before she turned to look at her daughter. "So why do you ask?"

"Just curious, you never really talk about it." Helena told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your sister isn't pregnant is she?" Piper teased, but hoped she wasn't. Helena just shook her head. "Good"

A few moments passed before Helena once again, made her mother's mind race with thoughts. "But what would you do if she or I was? Or Silas knocked up a girl?"

"Your brother better not have!" Piper almost shouted before she calmed herself down. "He didn't, did he?"

"No mom, he didn't." Helena chuckled

Piper felt her heart calm, as she turned to her daughter once more. "Now will stop giving me mini heart attacks, please?"

"Yes mom" Helena chuckled "But seriously, what would you do?"

Piper thought for a few seconds, before she finally said. "I would be upset, upset that my children followed in my footsteps, in that aspect anyway. Because obviously I would want you kids to wait before having any children, but with that said. I would still love all of you, and I would be there every step of the way." Helena just nodded her head, as she blinked away a couple tears before her mother could notice. "And unlike my mother, I would love to be a grandmother." Piper told her with a smile, but then added quickly "But I'm much too young right now."

Helena just smiled as once again the traffic started to move. Leaving the rest of the trip to the airport, a quiet one, except for the music playing on the radio.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once they arrived to the airport, they saw Mrs. And Mr. Chapman waiting outside, with Carol Chapman tapping her foot impatiently. "Well this is going to be fun" Piper mumbled to herself, as she pulled up alongside the curb, and put the car in park, before getting out.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Piper smiled as she walked around the car, opening the backseat.

"What took so long?" Carol Chapman asked

"Traffic" Piper simply said, before she turned to her dad, hugging him hello. Then asked "Where's Cal?"

"He couldn't make it, something with Neri." Bill Chapman informed his daughter, who just shook her head.

Piper took both her parent's bags, placing them in the back, before shutting the trunk. "Lena, please sit in the back." Piper told her daughter as she walked over to the driver seat.

The teenager just nodded her head, as she got out of the passenger seat, hugged her grandmother, and then opened the backseat, and climbed in. "Hi grandpa!" Helena smiled as she leaned over and hugged her grandfather.

"Hi sweetie!" Bill Chapman greeted his granddaughter with a tight hug, as Piper pulled away from the curve, and started the drive home.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The drive home was quicker than the drive going, and for that Piper was grateful, because she didn't know if she could sit in traffic with her ever growing annoyed mother. But just as they were about to be home, Helena called out from the backseat. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Piper asked as she looked in the rear view mirror, back at her daughter.

"Can you pull over please?" The teenager asked her mother.

Piper nodded her head, as pulled over on the side of the road, barely making it before her daughter opened the backseat of the car, and got sick. "Honey?" Piper asked as she put the car in park, before getting out, rushing to her daughter's side. "Are you alright?" Piper asked concerned as she pulled her daughter's hair away from her face, and just as Alex did, Piper started to rub her daughter's back.

Helena just nodded her head, as she coughed a couple times, before sitting back up, and grabbing the mouth wash from her purse. All the while, Piper watched, she knew the signs, she watched as deju vu came running back to her, she just hoped it wasn't true. "Okay, we can go now." Helena told her mother, as she spit out the mouth wash. "I'm fine."

Piper just nodded her head, as she looked at her daughter. "Let me know if I need to pull over again." Piper told her daughter, as she closed the backseat door, and then got back into the driver's seat, and drove home.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once they arrived home, Piper grabbed her parents bags, while Helena excused herself to go and brush her teeth, and take another shower. Meanwhile, when Piper, and her parents got inside, they were quickly greeted by Milah, who came running toward them. Jumping on Piper, quickly giving her kisses. "Hi Milah" Piper laughed as the young dog jumped off her. "Mom, dad, this is Milah." Piper told her mother and father, before she led them in the direction of the kitchen.

Alex heard the door open, and heard Piper's voice, making her smile, as she took a deep breath, as she heard the footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Lowering the stove, before turning around to see the blonde come walking into the kitchen. "Hi Pipes" Alex smiled.

"Hi Al" Piper smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, wanting nothing more than to walk over and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she asked "What you making?"

"Roasted Chicken, garlic mash potatoes, and mixed vegetables." Alex informed her with a smile before she teased "So are you going to introduce me?"

Piper just smiled at her girlfriend, because in that exact moment, Alex sounded just like her mom, Diane. "Of course, I am." Piper told her, as she turned to face her mom and dad. "Alex, this is my mom, Carol, and my dad, Bill. Mom and dad, this is Alex." Piper introduced them as Alex extended her hand.

Carol Chapman was the first to shake Alex's hand, while she looked over from head to toe, before saying. "It's nice to meet the woman, my daughter moved half way across the country for."

Piper rolled her eyes, as she bit her tongue. "Mom, I moved for a change." Piper half lied.

"Riiight" Carol said, as she took back her hand asking "Where are my other two grandkids?"

Piper just ignored her mother, as her father instead of shaking Alex's hand, wrapped her in hug. "It's wonderful to meet you Alex." Bill told the tall woman. "Thank you for helping my daughter and grandkids, through this difficult time." Bill added as he pulled away from the hug, only making Piper smile at Alex.

"Nice to meet you too, and it's my pleasure." Alex told them, before she sent a quick wink to Piper, making the blonde smirk. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Alex added as she turned her attention back to the stove. "Silas, and Mel are upstairs."

Piper nodded her head, as she told her parents to follow her. She led them upstairs, and put their bags in the guest room, and just as she was about to led them to Silas's room, her mother stopped her. "Piper darling?"

"Yes mom?" Piper asked as she turned to face her mother.

"Where is your room?" Carol Chapman asked her daughter.

Piper controlled herself from rolling her eyes, as she asked"Why?"

"Because darling, I counted the bedrooms, and there are only five, unless of course you share your room with one of your children." Carol informed her daughter.

"Mom there is more rooms." Piper said with a roll of her eyes, as she turned on her heels, and headed in the direction for Silas's room. "Silas, your grandparents are here." Piper told him as she opened the bedroom door, only to find her soon playing his video games. Silas quickly took off his headset, and put down his controller, as he stood, and walked over to his grandparents. Hugging them both hello. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Piper told him, as Melanie came walking out of her room.

"Hi grandpa, hi Grandma." Melanie said with a smile, before she too hugged her grandparents.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Piper told her daughter as well, and just then the doorbell rang.

"Where we expecting anyone?" Melanie asked with confusion.

Piper just shook her head, before she walked downstairs, with her parents, and two children behind her. "Al, were we expecting anyone?" Piper asked as she walked down the stairs.

"No" Alex said coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

Piper just nodded her head, as she walked over to the front door, looking through the side window, and smiling as she saw who was on the other side. "Hello Ms. Vause" Piper said with a smile as she opened the front door.

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you call me mom." Diane told her, not seeing her daughter in the background waving her hands trying to stop her.

"Fuck" Alex mumbled as she quickly walked backwards into the kitchen, making Silas and Melanie chuckle.

Carol chapman stood there in confusion, here was so woman telling her daughter to call her mom, and she didn't know about it.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realize you had company." Diane announced quickly as she saw Piper's parents.

"Yes, Diane, this is my mom and dad, Bill and Carol Chapman. Come on in." Piper told her, before shutting the door behind.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Diane Vause, Alex's mom." Diane said with a smile as she extended her hand, looking at Carol, trying to get a clear read on her.

"Nice to meet you" Carol said as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Bill said as he too shook the woman's hand.

"Dinner will be ready shortly" Piper told them all, before she added quickly "Kids, why don't you take everyone outside, and get to know each other."

They all nodded their heads, as Piper walked past them and into the kitchen, grabbing Alex by the arm, and pulling her into the pantry, shutting the door behind them. "Pipes…" Alex began but was quickly cut off, by Piper shoving her back against the shelf, before she kissed her passionately.

Alex moaned into the kiss quietly, as she grabbed Piper by the hips, pulling her flush against her body. Piper ran one hand up Alex's body, squeezing her breast, while the other hand squeezed Alex's ass, trying to pull her impossibly closer. Alex's head spun with emotions, she knew there was a chance someone could hear them, or worse. Walk in on them! But none of that seemed to matter to the blonde, who was now kissing her neck. "Pipes?" Alex tried, her voice cracking, quickly clearing it before she added "We have to stop this. Someone could hear us."

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "You two teenagers knock it off, Piper your mother is looking for you." Diane Vause laughed.

"See!" Alex shouted in a whisper, as Piper pulled away from, and both women straightened out their clothes, before she opened the door.

"Hi ma" Alex smirked as she blushed, looking at the ground.

"Yeah I know what you two were doing in there." Diane laughed as she made her daughter blush even more.

"I have to get back to the umm yeah." Alex said quickly as she rushed past her mother, blushing like no tomorrow.

"That wasn't even a sentence" Diane said, laughing some more at her daughter, before she looked at Piper. "You have quite an effect on her."

Piper just blushed as she nodded her head, as she tried to talk past the older Vause, but she quickly stopped her. "Hey, I am happy you two found each other. I have never seen my daughter this happy." Diane smiled as she let go of the blonde's arm, smiling as she walked away.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

About five minutes later, dinner was ready. Alex invited her mother to stay, since her father was out of town for work, and she didn't want her mother eating alone, and she knew her mother would help with the tension, well she could only hope, that is.

During dinner, everything was going fine, until the end. "So Piper, have you gotten a job?" Carol asked her daughter.

"Not yet mom, still looking." Piper told her mother calmly with a slight smile, as she felt Alex place her hand on her thigh, hidden from the rest of the table.

"Well why not?" Carol asked.

"Leave it Carol" Bill warned but his wife wouldn't have any of it.

"No, why haven't you Piper?" Carol asked again, looking her daughter in the eye. "You shouldn't be living off Alex's money."

Just then, Piper sent her mother a confused look, as Alex tighten her grasp. "I did with Larry; how could this be any different?" Piper asked without thinking.

"Well for one, you were married with Larry." Carol informed her daughter, and then asked "Plus, have you even started looking for another husband yet?" and just then did Diane send the older woman a confused look, she didn't know that Piper didn't tell her mother she was dating Alex. And above all, she didn't like the way Carol spoke to the woman, she considered a daughter in law.

"Now this might be none of my business, but why does Piper need to start looking for a husband?" Diane asked but got cut off by her daughter.

"MOM…Just leave it" Alex tried but it was too late.

"No, I'm intrigued why does Piper need to find a husband?" Diane pushed.

Carol Chapman looked at the woman who was younger than her, shocked that she was questioning her. "Well I am sure your daughter doesn't want Piper and her kids living with her forever."

"And why not?" Diane pushed even further, but before any could stop what was about to come out of Diane's mouth, it was too late. "She loves having the kids, and Piper here with her. Because she loves your daughter. Which could not be said about this Larry guy. Since you know everything that happened, that is not love. Love is, well it's sitting right in front of you. They way these two women look at each other, is the perfect example of love. So I don't think your daughter needs a husband, when she has Alex, and they both make each other very happy."

Just then, did the room fill with the sound of glass breaking, from Carol Chapman dropping her wine glass, while Diane sat there with a smug smirk on her face, one that matched her daughters. While Piper buried her head in her hands, as Helena, Melanie, and Silas all smiled at Diane for putting their grandmother in her place.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 2! Can any one say DRAMA!**

 **Well there goes Mama Vause spilling the beans. And how about her teasing Piper and Alex when she caught them in the pantry.**

 **But lets not forget, the car ride to the airport, with all of Helena's questions.**

 **And Alex seems to have the parenting thing down. But we all knew she would be an excellent mom!**

 **How will Carol and Bill react, all this and more in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all liked the** **chapter, and Diane spilling the beans. This is short chapter, but I am sure you all will love it!**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 _Just then, did the room fill with the sound of glass breaking, from Carol Chapman dropping her wine glass, while Diane sat there with a smug smirk on her face, one that matched her daughters. While Piper buried her head in her hands, as Helena, Melanie, and Silas all smiled at Diane for putting their grandmother in her place._

* * *

The blonde felt like all the air in the room, had been sucked out. Nothing could be heard, not the clanking of forks hitting the plates, the little chuckles coming from her kids, as Alex seemed to be holding her breath, afraid of what was to come. She knew her mother didn't mean it, she had no idea, Piper's parents didn't know. It was truly an accident, and Alex knew her mother, she didn't keep her thoughts to herself. She spoke her mind! _"It was just a slip, and a slip they shouldn't have to worry about. Not at their age. Not Ever."_ Alex thought to herself, as she felt bad for putting Piper in this position.

"Well, who wants dessert?" Carol asked, as she got up from her chair, before she cleaned up the glass that had shattered.

Just then, Piper's neck almost snapped as she lifted her head from her hands. _"Who is this person, and what has she done with my mother?"_ Piper thought to herself. "Mom?" Piper asked, standing up for her chair as well. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what darling?" Carol asked as she emptied the glass pieces onto her plate, before carrying them into the kitchen, where she pushed them into the garbage.

All the while, the blonde and the rest of the family just sat and stood there in shock. Who was that women in the kitchen, and what had they done with the really Carol Chapman? "Mom, seriously we should talk?" Piper said as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"There is nothing to talk about" Carol informed her daughter with a slight smile. "Now, who wants ice cream?" She asked as she walked past her daughter, and back into the dinning room.

 _"_ _I guess denial really is a powerful thing"_ Piper thought to herself, as she shook her head once more.

All three teenagers raised their hands, as they jumped up from their seats, and bought their plates into the kitchen, cleaning them off, before they put them in the dishwasher.

"Great!" Carol smiled before she looked at Diane "Please, come with us."

"As if I would turn down ice cream!" Diane chuckled

The blonde just shook her head in confusion, as she stood in the middle of the kitchen, and then grabbed her car keys, before walking back into the dinning room, and handed them to her mother. "Here, take my car. I'm going to stay behind and clean up." Piper told her mother, who frowned slightly.

"Alex what about you?" Carol asked as she took the keys from her daughter.

The darker haired woman just shook her head, "No, you guys go without us, I am going to stay behind and help Pipes." Alex told them softly before she joined the blonde in the kitchen.

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Alex and Piper watched Helena, Melanie, Silas, Diane, and Piper's parents leave the house, the both stood there in shock. "What just happened?" Piper asked with a laugh.

"I don't know" Alex laughed as she walked over to Piper, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "But that wasn't what I was expecting. Leave it to my mother."

Piper smiled at her girlfriend, as she laughed "It's okay, it's not her fault. She didn't know."

"Yes, but she is going for ice cream with them, god knows what she will tell them." Alex laughed.

"God help us" Piper chuckled as she got out of Alex's grasp, and went to see to if there was anything else that needed to be cleaned out the dinning room table.

But just as Piper leaned over to grab remove the table cloth, since it now had spilt wine on it, and she didn't want it to stain. Alex grabbed her from behind. "Leave it" Alex growled into her ear, before she spun the blonde in her arms.

"Alex what are you doing?" Piper asked, letting out a gasp as the darker haired woman pulled her flush against her body.

"What do you think?" Alex growled before she kissed the blonde passionately.

Immediately, the two women began to fight for dominance, pulling at each other's clothes, as Alex broke the kiss, nibbling up to Piper's ear, making the blonde let out another gasp. But the darker haired woman didn't stay there long, she quickly found her way back to the blonde's lips, kissing her passionately once more. As the two battled for dominance once again, Alex quickly pushed Piper back onto the dinning room table. Sending Piper's hands immediately to the button of her pants, but Alex quickly slapped her away.

"It's my turn" Alex told her, with a voice filled with lust. As she bought her hands to Piper's zipper of her jeans, and began kissing her neck once more.

"Well aren't you two worse than horny teenagers" came a voice from the entrance way of the dinning room.

Both women flew apart instantly, Piper quickly slipping off the table, before Alex slowly turned her head towards the entrance way of the dinning room, where the voice had come from, and saw none other than her mother standing there. "Fuck ma, I thought you left?" Alex asked as she ran her fingers though her hair, while Piper just wanted to climb under the table, never to resurface again.

"I did, but I forgot my purse." Diane told them as she walked to where she was sitting earlier, grabbing her purse, and then began to walk out of the room, but before she did, she looked over her shoulder sending both women a wink, as she said. "Carry on"

 ** _XXXXX_**

Once they heard the front door close, Alex began to laugh, making the blonde send her a glare. "Alex! It's not funny!" Piper told her.

But Alex just kept laughing, as she grabbed Piper by the waist, pulling her close once again. "But isn't it?" Alex asked "That's twice my mother has caught us today."

"Well I don't see how that is funny" Piper told her, sending her another glare. "That is one too many times, I wanted anyone to catch us."

"Oh come on Pipes, it's a little funny." Alex tried again, trying to control her laughter, but she just really thought it was hilarious. "She doesn't even care."

"Well I do!" Piper snapped as she got out of Alex's grasp. And walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

"Oh come on, babe." Alex tried as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. "It's okay, really. Trust me she doesn't care. And she didn't see anything." Alex told her as she pressed light kisses to the back of Piper's neck.

"Alex, she's your mother." Piper whispered, as she turned off the water, turning in the taller woman's arms. "She shouldn't see us like that."

Alex nodded her head in agreement "But seriously Pipes, she doesn't care. She knows her daughter has a very active sex life." Alex told her. "So trust me, it's okay." Alex added before she pressed a quick kiss to Piper's lips.

 _ **XXXXX**_

It wasn't even an hour later, when everyone returned. Alex and Piper were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch, but it was futile. "Hey mom" Silas smiled as he walked into the family room, handing Alex and Piper both a bag. "We bought you back some organic frozen yogurt."

Both Alex and Piper knitted their eyebrows in confusion "I thought you were going for ice cream?" Piper asked.

Silas shook his head "We were, but then Lena had a craving for frozen yogurt." Silas explained, making Alex give Piper a look, who then just quickly nodded her head.

"Well thank you" Both women smiled as they opened their desserts.

"Or did you two already have your dessert?" Diane smirked as she walked into the room.

"MOM!" Alex shouted, as Piper blushed quickly.

"I don't want to know" Silas told them quickly as he covered his ears, and walked out of the room.

Diane just laughed, as she walked over to her daughter, and Piper. "But I should get going, it's getting late. And I have an early morning." Diane told them, as she leaned down and hugged them both goodbye.

Alex handed Piper her frozen yogurt, as she got up from the couch, and walked her mother to her car, while Piper's parents joined Piper and the girls in the living room.

"Thanks for the yogurt mom" Piper smiled

"You're welcome" Carol smiled to her daughter.

Helena and Melanie excused themselves, as they went to their room. Helena was going to sleep, and Melanie was going to read.

"Did you find anything to watch?" Alex asked as she walked back into the room. And then saw that the two teenage girls were gone too. "Hey! Where did everybody go?" Alex asked as she sat back down next to Piper.

"They went upstairs." Piper told her as she handed her back her yogurt.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The rest of the evening was an uneventful and quiet one, as Alex, Piper, and her parents watched a couple re-runs of ' _The King of Queens_ ' before Carol and Bill Chapman excused themselves as well, and headed to bed. Alex and Piper stayed up for a little bit longer, before they too went upstairs to their bedroom.

The blonde made sure everything was all set for the night, before she walked back to the living room, and over to the couch. "Should I sleep somewhere else?" Alex asked as Piper walked back in the room.

Piper quickly shook her head "I'm not about to kick you out…" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"You wouldn't be kicking me out, I offered." Alex whispred as she stood from the couch.

Piper just shook her head "I don't want to sleep without you." Piper smiled.

Alex smiled back at the blonde, before she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, as she laced their fingers together. Before Piper leaded them to their bedroom. Once Alex walked into their room, she slid of her pants, before she went to sit on the edge of the bed, as Piper very quietly shut the door, before she approached the darker haired woman. Moving slowly, to where the darker haired woman sat, and moved between her legs. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, as Piper ran her fingers though her hair, while bending her head, to kiss the top of her head. Alex pulled back from the blonde, as she looked up at her, with her hands still tightly holding onto her hips. She looked into her eyes for a few seconds, before she nuzzled her face against the blonde's stomach, biting at the fabric of Piper's shirt, lifting it with her teeth as she went. Before she ran her tongue across the smooth skin she found there, making the blonde shiver.

"Alex?" Piper warned not wanting another repeat of earlier.

The darker haired woman, pulled away from the blonde's body, as she looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Do you think you can be quiet?" Alex asked, half pleaded with a smirk. Because she knew the blonde, and being quiet wasn't her specialty.

The blonde just let out a sigh, because she wanted Alex just as much as she wanted her. But she didn't know if she could be quiet. _"Caution to the wind, as they say."_ Piper thought to herself, before she pulled Alex's head back to her body, giving her the answer she so desperately wanted. A few seconds later, Alex pulled the shirt over Piper's head, before she threw it, not caring where it landed at the moment. Before she oh, so slowly undid the button and zipper of Piper' jeans, before she slid them down to the floor. The blonde just watched the goddess in front of her move, oh so swiftly, before she watched her slip off the bed, to her knees. Lowering her nose to Piper's blue thong, breathing in her scent deeply, making the blonde's eyes flutter close, and place her hands on Alex's shoulders, as she gasped.

Alex just sent her a glare, warning her to remain quiet, but neither woman knew if that was totally possible. A few seconds passed, before once again, Alex let her teeth come out to play. She pulled at the top of Piper's thong, pulling it down her body, dropping them at the blonde's ankles, where Piper quickly kicked them away. Alex just looked at the magnificent sight in front of her for a few seconds, before she leaned in and ran her tongue through wet folds. Piper breathed in deeply, trying to keep herself from making any noise, and thanked god she was holding on to Alex's shoulders, as her knees gave out.

The darker haired woman just smirked, as she felt Piper's knees go weak, and held her hips tightly, keeping her from falling. Before she kissed her way back up Piper's body, kissing the blonde quickly, before she lifted her in her arms, then throwing her only to the bed.

Quickly, Alex pounced on top of her, before she moved back between the blonde's legs. Alex looked up at the love of her life, once more, before she moved her head back between legs, and ran her tongue across Piper once more, before thrusting it inside her.

"Fuck" Piper gasped, as she clawed at the sheets. Forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be quiet.

"Shh" Alex warned against her, sending vibrations thought the blonde's body. Making the blonde grab the pillow from behind her, needing to bite down on it, to help stifle her screams.

Alex ran her fingertips over the blonde's thighs as she started to lick faster and faster, making Piper bring her hands back down to Alex's dark locks, wrapping her fingers though them, pulling hard, trying to bring the other woman closer to her. Turning Alex on even more.

"Alex!" Piper gasped out, when the woman started moving faster than before.

"Piper!" Alex warned as she pulled away from the blonde, starring at the smaller woman in awe. Her blonde hair was spread out, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

"No, don't stop" Piper pleaded breathily, as she lifted her upper body slightly off the bed, to look at the darker haired woman.

"Then shh" Alex warned once more, before she leaned her head back down between her legs, sending Piper falling back onto her back once again.

Finally, Piper was able to control her sounds, just barely though. But enough, so no one could hear them, hopefully! It wasn't until Alex started her fast pace once again, when the blonde's hips practically started bouncing off the bed, making Alex grab them once more, keeping them still.

Just then though, their worlds stood still. Piper threw her hands, back to sheets, gripping them, pulling them from the bed, as she weaved her hands though them, as she came. The blonde could only squeak a bit, before she felt a strange sensation of warmth run through her body, as warm liquid came from her body. Quickly soaking the darker haired woman's chin, and mouth. But Alex seemed to be just as surprised, as she pulled away from the blonde, in awe once again.

Once Piper found her voice, and her heat beat went back to normal, she saw that the love of her life, was still starring at her with a look of love in her eyes. "What?" Piper whispered, barely auditable.

Alex giggled softly, something she didn't do often, but with Piper, it just came naturally. "Well, I guess I don't need to ask if you enjoyed yourself"

"What?" Piper asked once again, knitting her brows in confusion.

"See for yourself" Alex winked, before Piper moved further up the bed, taking the sight for herself. Right where she was laying, there was not only a puddle on the bed, but on the collar of Alex's shirt as well.

As Piper took in the sight, her eyes widen, as she felt her face go red, in embarrassment. "Oh my god! I am so…" Piper began but, Alex quickly cut her off.

"Don't you even think about apologizing." Alex whispered as she quickly moved up Piper's body, kissing her soundly. "That was, well that was incredible. You are incredible."

"I've never done that before…" Piper began but once again Alex cut her off.

"Then I am glad I was your first" Alex smirked as she placed kisses to Piper's neck. "And now that I know you can, I plan on making you do it much more often." Alex whispered huskily, against her skin.

Piper groaned as she as covered her eyes with her arm, flopping back down on the bed. Alex could only chuckle, as she took off her own shirt, and bra. Throwing into the direction of Piper's clothes, before she moved in closer to Piper, pulling the blankets over them. As she wrapped her arms tightly around Piper, needing to feel her skin against her own.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex asked with a smug smile, as she bragged "So you've never done it before?"

"Oh shut up" Piper laughed as she hit her in the shoulder, before she passed out in Alex's arms.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 3!**

 **Seriously, how awesome is Diane!?**

 **And now we all know Piper is a squirter! Oh, I bet Alex will have fun with that!**

 **But were Alex and Piper quiet enough? Did anyone hear them? (Looking at you Silas, lol). Is Piper's mother really in denial, or does it not bother her at all? All this and more, in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review, I love hearing from all of you. Knowing what you all like, and what you don't!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so sorry that this chapter is a bit delayed. With the holiday and school (I'm in College) I didn't have any time to sit down and write. And when I did, I got distracted with other things. Also I wasn't totally sure how I wanted this chapter to go.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a happy holiday (For those who celebrate it) And for those who don't, I hope you had a good weekend, hopefully spent with family and friends.**

 **Now without any further ado, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

 _After a few minutes of silence, Alex asked with a smug smile, as she bragged "So you've never done it before?"_

 _"Oh shut up" Piper laughed as she hit her in the shoulder, before she passed out in Alex's arms._

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for the Vause-Chapman household, and when Alex's alarm went off, she couldn't help but groan, but didn't bother moving to shut it off. "Alex, shut it off." Piper warned as she rolled over on her side.

Letting out another groan, Alex moved her hand on top of her phone, sliding her finger across the screen, shutting off the alarm. Before she rolled over, pulling the pillow and blankets over her head, making the blonde chuckle to herself. Piper laid there for a few more seconds, before she moved the blankets aside, before she moved to get out of the bed. Only stopping a few short seconds later, wincing in pain. Quickly, Alex heard Piper's wince, and pulled the pillow and blankets back, asking "Are you okay?"

"You killed my legs" Piper sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the dark haired goddess laying beside her.

"Sorry" Alex smirked smugly.

"No you're not" Piper chuckled before she got out of the bed.

"You're right, I'm not" Alex smirked once more, as she watched the blonde walk toward the bathroom. Before she rolled back over, and went back to sleep.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The blonde wasn't even the bathroom for more than five minutes, but when she returned to the bedroom, she saw Lambert and Alex snuggled up together, completely engulfed by dream land. "Really?" Piper asked herself barely above a whisper, as she walked over to Alex's side of the bed, leaning over, and then placing a soft kiss on the woman's cheek. "Al" Piper whispered, making the other woman stir slightly.

"What?" Alex groaned, as she rolled over on her side.

"You have to get…" Piper began but Alex quickly cut her off.

"I don't have work until this afternoon, so if you don't mind. I would really love to sleep right now." Alex told her before she pulled the blankets over her head once again.

The blonde just chuckled at her girlfriend, before she left the bedroom, leaving the woman to catch up on her beauty sleep. But just as she closed the bedroom door, she heard a voice say "Mom, I don't feel so good."

Piper quickly turned to look at her daughter, and gasped the minute she saw her face, which was beyond pale. Piper rushed to her side immediately. "Honey, you don't look so good, what's wrong?" Piper asked, quickly wrapping both her arms around her, afraid that if she didn't, the teenager girl would pass out.

"I don't know; I just don't feel good." Helena told her, as her mother pressed her cheek against her daughter's forehead.

"Oh my God, you're burning up." Piper told her softly, before walking them both back into Helena's room. "Lay down, I will be right back." Piper told her, before she left the room, rushing to the bathroom, and grabbing a wash cloth. The blonde quickly ran it under cold water, before she rushed back to her daughter's room, and pressed it against her forehead. "Honey, when did you start feeling like this?"

Helena just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know; I woke up in the middle of the night." Helena began to explain, but her mother quickly cut her off.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Piper asked a bit harshly.

"I didn't want to wake you and Alex." Helena told her softly.

The older blonde just shook her head, before she pulled her daughter closer to her, never wanting to let her go. Before her other daughter, peeked her head inside the door way. "Hey, is everything okay?" Melanie asked.

"Your sister doesn't feel good" Piper told her before she asked "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Mel smiled as she walked into her sister's bedroom.

"Can you go into my bathroom, and get the thermometer? Piper asked her younger daughter with a slight smile. Melanie just nodded her head, before she turned on her heels, as she heard her mother call after all. "And be quiet, Alex is sleeping."

 _ **XXXXX**_

Not even two minutes later, Mel returned with the thermometer in hand, handing it over to her mother. "Why is it wet?" Piper asked her daughter.

"I ran it under water, to make sure nothing was on it." Mel told her, making her mother smile at her.

"You are my daughter, that's for sure." Piper smirked as she shook the thermometer in her hand, before she turned to her oldest. "Under your tongue." She told her before she placed it in her mouth. A few short minutes later, the meter beeped, and Piper removed it from her daughter's mouth. "102" Piper whispered.

"Do you want me to get Alex?" Mel asked, in a voice full of worry.

Piper shook her head "Let her sleep, but can you go wake your brother. While I go get something for your sister." Once again, Mel nodded her head, and left the room. "Okay, you stay here. Don't move. I will be right back." Piper told her daughter, before she too left the room, to find some medicine to give her daughter.

 _ **XXXXX**_

When Piper returned, she smiled at the scene in front of her, her daughter was laying on her bed, with Milah snuggled up beside her, as if to make sure she was okay. "Now isn't this a sweet picture." Piper smiled as she walked over to her daughter, handing her two pills, and some water. "At least you have some color back to your face." Piper added as her daughter took the pills.

"Thanks" Helena told her, before she popped both pills in her mouth, washing them down with the water.

Piper sat with her daughter, as she heard her other two children, Silas being his crabby self, as always. "Well your brother is awake" Piper chuckled, as she turned to look at her daughter once again. Noticing that she was slowly falling asleep. "Okay, you get some sleep. I am calling the doctor. And I will be back in a few." Piper told her, as she leaned over placing a kiss to her forehead. "Milah, you know what to do." Piper added with a smile to her granddog.

Milah just looked at her, before she winked, as if saying she understood. Making Piper smile, before she got up from her daughter's bed, and left the room, closing the door slightly before going to join her other two children downstairs.

"What's wrong with Helena?" Silas asked once his mother walked into the kitchen.

"She doesn't feel good" Piper told her son, as she walked over to prepare the coffee.

"Is she pregnant?" Silas asked, making his mother freeze, and his sister drop the carton of juice she was holding. "What? You know she has a boyfriend right?" Silas asked but as he saw the looks on both blonde's face, he now knew they didn't. "Oh, shit."

"Silas watch your language." Piper warned

"Sorry" He added as he walked over to pick the juice his sister dropped, before handing it to her. "I thought you knew."

"Well clearly I didn't, but thank you for that oh so lovely information." Piper sighed, before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "And that better not be your sister." She warned, before she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Nope, but where is my granddaughter?" Carol Chapman asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"She is upstairs, asleep." Piper informed her mother, as she started to make the coffee once more.

"Why?" Carol asked "Doesn't she have school?"

Piper just nodded her head, before she turned to face her mother. "She isn't feeling to well. I will be calling the doctor." Piper explained, hoping that would be the end of the conversation, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I see. Well I hope she isn't taking after you, well in that aspect anyway." Carol said under her breath, but all three heard it perfectly clear.

"Grandma!" Melanie and Silas said at the same time.

MOM!" Piper snapped wanting to say more, but her mother cut her off before she could.

"Now I didn't mean it like that, you know I love having grandchildren. I just don't want Helena having children so early like you did, she has a great future ahead of her." Carol explained.

"And what does that mean, are you saying I didn't?" Piper asked in shock.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that" Carol began, but this time it was her daughter cutting her off.

"Then what did you mean?" Piper asked beginning to raise her voice "Are you saying that I am not good enough?"

"No, of course not" Carol told her "I just don't want her giving up her dreams, like you did."

With that, Piper gasped, losing her cool. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right?" Piper shouted "Aren't you and Daddy the ones who forced me to marry Larry?"

"Piper, language" Carol warned "But we never told you not give up your dreams."

"I didn't give up my dreams, mother. I became a mother; I gave my children more than you ever gave me. I gave them love! I gave them hope! I let them do, what they wanted to do, making sure they lived the life they wanted to live, unlike you who pushed me to be everything you wanted me to be, instead of letting me decide who I wanted to be." Piper snapped, not registering what was coming from her mouth, until it was too late.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Within seconds, everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked at Piper, mostly in shock, but for Carol Chapman, she was hurt. "Is that what you think of me?" Carol asked, with tears building her in her eyes.

Now it was Piper's turn to be in shock, she had never seen her mother tear up, ever! She always thought she was some emotionless robot. But now here she was, standing in her kitchen, with tears in her eyes. But was it an act? Piper couldn't tell for sure. "Mother, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed." Piper quickly told her, before she walked over to her.

"Don't." Carol stopped her "You've done enough." Carol added before she walked past her, and out into the backyard.

"FUCK" Piper yelled in a whisper, running her finger's through her hair.

"Go to her mom" Melanie told her. "We got this." She added with a smile.

Piper bit her lower lip, as she looked at her two children, before she nodded her head and followed her mother out into the backyard. "Mom" Piper whispered as she walked up behind her, where she was looking out over Los Angeles.

"Piper, don't" Carol told her.

"No, mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Piper tried, hoping her mother would turn around and look at her, but when she didn't, Piper didn't just ask, she pleaded. "Please mom, please can you look at me."

Carol Chapman stood still for a few seconds, before she finally turned to face her daughter. "Did you really think I don't love you?" Carol asked with tears in her eyes.

With that, Piper felt her own eyes filled with tears, as she slowly nodded her head. "Sometimes, yes." Piper told her choking up, trying hard to hold back her own emotions, but failing.

Carol watched her daughter, before she took her hand in her own. "Piper, I never for one second, don't love you. I love you with all my heart. You are my daughter." Carol explained, looking her daughter in the eyes. "Why would you ever think I don't love you?" She asked, needing to know.

"You never show it mom. You never once asked what I wanted to do with my life. You never once ask how I feel. You just told me what I had to do. What you wanted me to do. Everything is about you. Like I have to live the life, you never had." Piper explained. "And I know it sounds selfish, but mom, I had to make mistakes, I had to fuck up. How else would I ever learn? But above all else, you never ever once told me you loved me. I have gone through my whole life, thinking you don't care, that you don't love me. That I will never be good enough, that I will never make you proud. When I try so hard to do everything you ask of me, just to make you proud."

Carol heard and took in everything her daughter was telling her, as she felt even more tears fill her eyes, before they streamed down her face. She didn't know what to say, as she watched her own daughter's emotions take over her body. Instead, Carol did something she had never done before, she wrapped her daughter in the tightest hug, she had ever given anybody. "Oh, Piper" Carol whispered as she held her daughter close. But after a few minutes, Carol pulled back, looking her daughter in the eyes once more. "You aren't being selfish. I am the one who is being selfish. Because you're right. I never asked you what you wanted. I pushed everything on you, and since you never said anything, I thought you wanted it too." Carol explained. "I never should have done that, I should have asked what you wanted, and I am sorry."

In seconds, Piper's eyes widen, she had heard three words she never thought she would hear her mother say. "Do you mean that?" Piper couldn't help but ask.

Carol nodded her head "I do; Piper I am so sorry for everything. And I know that doesn't change a thing, but I promise from here on out, I will change. I will be the mother you want. The mother I should have been. Can you ever forgive?" Carol asked needing to know, searching her daughter's eyes.

It took a few minutes, but Piper finally nodded her head "I think I can do that, can you forgive me for not being the daughter you wanted?" Piper asked, choking up once more.

Carol just shook her head, making Piper's heart drop, but it wasn't until she heard her mother speak, did it finally go back to where it should be. "I can't forgive you Piper, because you never once disappointed me. You aren't the daughter I wanted, you are much more than I could ever imagine. You are the best daughter; a mother could ask for. You have turned out better than I could have ever hope for. You have given me three wonderful grandkids, who I am so proud of." Carol explained, before she took her daughter's hand once more, looking her in the eyes. "But you Piper, you have made me so proud. You are so smart, beautiful, caring, and much more than I could ever be. I am proud to be your mother, and I proud to have you as my daughter, but above all else, I love you, and don't ever for one second, think that I don't."

The emotions Piper felt in that moment, she couldn't control, she just hugged her mother as tight as she could, as the tears streamed down her face. She had waited so long to hear her mother say that, and finally she had gotten what she wanted.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen. Silas and Melanie were watching the interaction between mother and daughter, when they heard a voice behind them. "What's that about?"

"Jesus Alex" Both of them gasped, as the brunette chuckled.

"Sorry guys, I heard yelling. It's so hard to sleep in this house" Alex laughed "Now what's going on?" She asked once more.

"Mom and Grandma are having a moment" Silas told her.

"Well I know that" Alex rolled her eyes, as she hit Silas playfully on the arm, as she joined them.

"Mom and grandma, said some things. I think they are finally working everything out." Melanie told her.

Alex just nodded her head before she whispered "Good"

 _ **XXXXX**_

Back outside, Piper was pulling away from the hug before she looked her mother in the eyes as she said "But mom, there's one more thing."

"Is this about Alex?" Carol asked, making Piper nod her head. "Then there is nothing to talk about."

"Mom" Piper sighed giving her mother a look, wanting nothing more than to talk about what happened last night, even if they just had a moment, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Seriously darling there is nothing to talk about…." Carol began but her daughter cut her off.

"How can you say that?" Piper asked raising her voice slightly, not meaning to, but it just happened. "After everything Diane said last night, how is there nothing to talk about?"

Carol took her daughter's hand one more as she smiled, making her daughter confused. "Because Piper, I know about you and Alex, I have known for awhile."

If Piper thought she was confused before, that was nothing compared to how confused she was now. "Excuse me?" Piper asked before adding "I am going to kill Polly"

Once again, Carol just chuckled "Polly didn't say anything, even though I pushed her for answers." Carol told her.

"Then how?" Piper asked

"When you told me you were moving out here." Carol told her with a smile. "I knew then. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you talked about Alex. The way you would smile every time you said her name."

"But?" Piper began but again got cut off.

"Piper you are my daughter, and I have never seen you so happy with anybody. Not even Larry. But the way you are with Alex, the way you talk about her, you are happy. And Diane was right love is what you and Alex have. And I could ask for nothing more than that." Carol explained, making her daughter's jaw drop.

"But she's a woman" Piper exclaimed just in complete and utter shock.

Carol chuckled again "Yes darling, I am aware of what a woman looks like."

Piper just shook her head "But you are against same sex…" Piper began, again getting cut off.

"No I'm not Piper, you just assumed that I was." Carol informed her, making Piper's head spin. "But I am not against it, people should be able to love and marry who ever they want. Regardless of their gender. Love is love Piper. And I also believe that if someone believes they were born in the wrong body, that they should be able to change their sex."

"Wow" was all Piper could say.

"So you and Alex have my blessing. I am glad you found someone who you love and makes you happy." Carol told her squeezing her hand, giving her daughter a soft smile once again.

"And Daddy?" Piper asked still in shock.

"He feels the same way Piper, and he already loves Alex." Carol told her.

"And you, how do you feel about Alex?" Piper asked needing to know "Be honest"

Carol chuckled once more "I think she is lovely dear, and if you two make each other happy, then I am happy." Piper just nodded her head once more, not trusting herself to be able to form words in that moment. "Now come on, I think you have a doctor to call, and plus we have an audience." Carol chuckled before she led her daughter back inside.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

"Good morning Alex" Carol smiled as she walked into the house.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chapman" Alex smiled, but quickly got stopped.

"No, it's either Carol or mom, whichever you prefer" Carol smiled, making her two grandkids, and Alex jaw drop.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Piper mumbled, making her mother laugh before she walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alex laughed.

"Long story, but she and Daddy gives us their blessing." Piper smiled, before she kissed her girlfriend good morning. "Now I have to call the doctor. Silas, Melanie, school, get a move on" She warned, before she too walked out of the kitchen.

"Why is she calling the doctor?" Alex asked, her smile now fading.

"Helena is sick" Melanie told her

"She might be pregnant" Silas added before he walked out of the kitchen, making Alex quickly grab the counter, before her knees gave out.

"EXCUSUE ME?" Alex shouted with wide eyes.

"He's kidding" Melanie told her, hoping she was right "But mom Is calling the doctor, she has a fever, she is upstairs sleeping"

"Riiight" Alex slowly said, still gripping the counter. "Go get ready, or you're going to be late" She warned as well, still trying to wrap her head around everything that Silas had told her, wishing that she had stayed in bed.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Alex watched as Melanie left the kitchen, before she too headed upstairs, only to hear Piper in the bedroom on the phone, but instead she walked into Helena's room. Smiling when she saw Milah, snuggled up on her side, making sure she was okay. "Hi Al" Helena whispered, as Alex walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" Alex asked as she slowly closed the bedroom door.

"Just had a feeling" Helena smiled.

Alex just nodded her head, as she walked over to Helena's bed, sitting on the edge, before she smiled at the teenager, as she said hello to Milah. "How you feel?" Alex asked sweetly.

"A little better." Helena told her.

Again, Alex nodded her head, before she took the blonde's hand. "So, I know right now isn't the best time. But I need to know, who was that guy yesterday?"

"Just a friend" Helena began but Alex gave her a look "I'm serious, he's just a friend." Helena tried again.

"You promise?" Alex asked, not sure if she believed the young girl or not, but wanting so desperately to.

"I promise" Helena told her, with pleading eyes.

"Okay" Alex whispered as she squeezed her hand. "Now I don't know how to ask this, but I need to. Because I need to know, that way I know how to handle your mother." Alex told her.

"Handle her about what?" Helena asked confused.

Alex took a deep breath, before she asked "Is there any chance you are pregnant?"

Just then, the blonde teenager's eyes went wide as she asked in shock "Are you kidding me? Where would you even get an idea like that?"

 _"_ _Oh thank God"_ Alex thought to herself, as she let out a sigh of relief. "It doesn't matter. But are you sure?" Alex asked once more, needing to make sure, because she knew how good Helena's acting skills were.

"I promise Alex" Helena told her before she added with a smirk "Plus, you need to have sex with a guy, for that"

"Whoa!" Alex stopped her quickly holding her hands up, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I mean, there are other ways as well…" Helena began with a chuckle.

"Nope, I don't want to…" Alex tried to stop her, but the teenager was having way too much fun, teasing her.

"Now I'm not sayin that I'm not having sex." Helena smirked.

"No! I don't want to hear about your sex life…" Alex told her with pleading eyes trying to make the blonde stop talking, but then it registered in her head, what the blonde had said. "Wait what?" Alex asked in confusion. "You just said you weren't having sex."

"No, I said I wasn't having sex with a guy." Helena corrected her, and Alex felt like her head was spinning.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 4!**

 **There is so much going on!**

 **Piper and Carol finally had their mother daughter talk, that they need to have! Who else was shocked by their talk? Were any of you expecting Carol to be so understanding, and open minded?**

 **And who doesn't love Alex with the kids? She is so great with them!**

 **Now, quite a bomb shell Helena dropped on Alex! Did any of you see that coming?**

 **But if she isn't pregnant, then what is wrong with her? All this and more in the next chapter!**

 **Please remember to review, I love hearing from all of you! I love hearing what you like and what you dislike, but I also love hearing what some of you would like to see happen. Because this story wouldn't be if it wasn't for all of you reading it. And I am so glad you all are enjoying, because I love writing it for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for this big delay for this chapter. I was busy with school, and then A close friend of mine passed suddenly passed away last week, on the same day that marked the one month anniversary of my family member's passing away as well. Needless, to say I could not focus to write. Everything finally hit me. So again, I apologize.**

 **But on a happier note, Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all liked the last chapter. I also loved reading your thoughts on what was wrong with Helena. Thankfully, we finally find out this chapter! Also your comments on Carol, made me smile, see she is human after all! And I promise she didn't smoke anything!**

 **Just a quick shoutout-**

 **PauliCN7- Welcome to the story! I am so glad you loved the prequel, and I am so glad you are loving this one! As for when I will write in the reactions to the fans and media of Piper and Alex's relationship, that will be in the next couple chapters.**

 **Again, I am so glad you all are loving this story, and I apologize once more for the delay. But now without any further ado, here is chapter 5!**

 **Also I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _"No! I don't want to hear about your sex life…" Alex told her with pleading eyes trying to make the blonde stop talking, but then it registered in her head, what the blonde had said. "Wait what?" Alex asked in confusion. "You just said you weren't having sex."_

 _"No, I said I wasn't having sex with a guy." Helena corrected her, and Alex felt like her head was spinning._

* * *

Even though the words played over again over again in Alex's mind, she just couldn't comprehend them, even if her life depended on it. Although, Helena wasn't her daughter, biologically that is, she still considered her one of her own. Just like she did with Silas and Melanie as well. So to think that Helena was having sex, with any gender was mind blowing to her, especially because she didn't even want to think about it. "Alex are you okay?" Helena asked with a slight laugh.

"I don't know" Alex told her with a shake of her head, but before she could go on, Piper came walking into her daughter's bedroom.

"Alex are you okay?" Piper asked once she walked into the room, and saw her girlfriend's face. That was much paler than normal. "Do I need to call the doctor for you as well?" Piper added when her girlfriend didn't answer, making her daughter laugh. "What did you do to her?" Piper asked with a smirk, before she handed her teenager daughter the phone. "Doctor"

Helena nodded her head, as she took the phone from her mother, while Piper grabbed Alex by the hand, and led her out of her daughter's room, slightly closing the door behind her. "What is wrong?" Piper asked, still holding the speechless woman's hand. But when Alex still didn't say anything, the blonde quickly thought the worse. "Did Helena tell you what is wrong with her? Is she pregnant? Oh my god! She's pregnant isn't she?" Piper began to ramble.

Finally, Alex broke her silence with a slight laugh, as she raised her hand to her girlfriend's lips, pressing two fingers against them, to silent her. "You are so cute when you ramble, do you know that?" Alex asked with a smile. "But no, Helena isn't pregnant."

"Oh thank God!" Piper gasped as she let out a sigh of relief, but needed to ask "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" Alex told her with a smile, and a nod of her head.

"Are you…" Piper began to ask, but Alex quickly pressed her fingers to the blonde's lips once more.

"Pipes, I'm sure" Alex told her, looking her in the eyes, making sure the blonde knew she was serious. "Now what did the doctor say?"

"She wanted to talk to Helena, and then she will let me know." Piper told her, making the brunette chuckle "What?"

"Typical, they never actually tell you anything." Alex told her, before they were both called back into the bedroom, by the teenager.

When the two women walked back into the bedroom, Helena handed her mother the phone. "So?" Piper asked, needing to know what she could do for her daughter.

"Ms. Chapman, although I can not diagnose her over the phone, I would like you to bring her down to the emergency room, I am thinking it might be her appendix given the symptoms, especially with the pain she is describing. But like I said, I cannot make an official diagnosis over the phone." The doctor informed her.

Piper nodded her head, taking in all the information before she asked "Why the hospital?"

"Just in case she needs emergency surgery, she is right there." The doctor told her, making the blonde nod her head once more. Piper agreed a couple more times, before she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So?" Alex asked the minute her girlfriend was off the phone.

"We are making sure Melanie and Silas get off to school, and then its off to the hospital for Helena." Piper informed them both, making Alex's eyes go wide.

"Why the hospital?" Alex asked

Quickly, Piper told them both what the doctor had said, and then left the bedroom to find her other two children, who were back downstairs in the kitchen. "You two all set?" Piper asked as she walked into the room.

Both teenagers nodded their heads, before Silas turned to his mother and asked "How's Lena?"

"The doctor thinks it might be her appendix, but isn't sure over the phone, so we are taking her to the hospital. Just in case, she needs to have surgery, she is right there." Piper informed both her children.

They both nodded their heads, but of course Silas was the one to ask "So, can I stay home?"

Piper chuckled as she shook her head "No, your sister will be fine. I will text you if anything changes. Now come on, before you both are late, the car is outside waiting. Have a good day at school, I love you both." Piper told them as she hugged both her children goodbye, and then watched them disappear out of the kitchen.

Just as Alex was walking down the stairs, Silas and Melanie were walking past. "Have a good day you two" Alex smiled.

"You too Alex" They both said at the same time, before they walked out the front door, closing the door behind them.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the kids were gone, Alex and Piper quickly got ready, before they went back into Helena's room, to see if she was ready. The teenager quickly said goodbye to Milah, while Alex moved to her side to help her, even though she said she could do it on her own. "Do you want Dad and I to go with you?" Carol asked in the entrance way, ready to go.

"You don't have to, we got this" Piper told her mom with a smile, but she knew that look, it meant her mother wasn't taking no for an answer. "Okay, if you want to." Piper quickly gave in.

"Good, your father is already in the car." Carol smiled as she opened the front door, and all them followed her out to the car, closing and locking the door behind them.

 _ **XXXX**_

Thankfully, the ride to the hospital was a semi short one, especially since the pain Helena was experiencing was getting worse sitting in the car. "Alex!" Helena shouted when Alex went over the speed bump. "Can you not hit the bumps?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to go over as smoothly as I could" Alex told her sweetly, before she had to go over another one. "Sorry"

Alex quickly found a parking spot, thankfully she didn't have to go over any more speed bumps in the process. Once inside, Piper checked them in, giving them all the necessary information, and then sat down, all of them preparing for the long wait ahead. Since they knew how emergency rooms were. But they weren't even sitting there five minutes, before they heard Helena's name being called. And when they reached the doorway, the lady informed them. "Helena's doctor is already here, and waiting for her."

They followed the lady back to a room, where Helena's doctor was waiting. "I didn't expect the wait to be so short" Helena joked as she walked into the room.

The doctor smiled as she helped Helena onto the table, and had her lay back. She did a couple tests, wanting to know if it hurt when she pushed down anywhere. Helena nodded her head and hissed in pain, when the doctor pushed down softly on the lower right side of her abdomen, making Alex quickly rush to her side, and squeeze her hand. "Okay, I'm thinking it's her appendix for sure." The doctor announced after a few more pushes. "Helena can you stand up, and bend your knee, pulling it to your chest?"

Helena nodded her head, as she let go of Alex's hand, and got up off the table and did what the doctor asked with no problem.

"Any pain?" The doctor asked

"No" Helena told her with a shake of her head.

"Good, I'm going to get you in for an ultrasound, of your stomach." The doctor told her "So I will be right back."

They all nodded their head, as they watched the doctor leave, closing the door behind her. "Mom, am I going to be okay?" Helena asked, panic finally setting in.

Piper quickly rushed to her daughter's side, and wrapped her in a hug. "Of course, honey. Everything is going to be fine." Piper told her daughter softly.

 _ **XXXX**_

About Three minutes later, the doctor returned and told Helena and Piper to follow her. Both women followed the doctor, to a room labeled radiology, and once inside, the doctor told Helena to lay back on the table, and then started the ultrasound. "This may be cold" The doctor warned as she applied the cool gel onto her stomach. Helena and Piper both watched as the doctor moved the wand around, and the grey lit up the screen. But as the doctor pressed down on the teenager's stomach, she began to take deep breaths. "Helena, you need to breathe" The doctor told her.

"I can't, it hurts" Helena cried out, as a tear streamed down her face, and Piper squeezed her daughter's hand. While her heart filled with pain, as she watched her daughter.

"I'm sorry Helena" the doctor told her softly "Just a few more minutes."

After what seemed like a lifetime, the doctor was finally done, and pressed a paper towel to the young's girls stomach, to clean off the rest of the remaining gel. "So?" Piper asked after a few seconds, needing to know what was wrong with her daughter.

"I'm going to lead you two back to the room, I will discuss my results with another doctor, and then I will join you." The doctor told them before she led both women back to the room where Alex and Piper's parents were waiting. "I will be right back" The doctor added before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what's going on?" Alex asked the minute the door was shut.

Piper shook her head "I don't know, she said she would be right back."

"Well did the screen show anything?" Carol asked

Again, Piper shook her head "I don't know, I'm not a doctor. I don't even know what I was supposed to be looking for, everything was a grey blur." Piper told her mother, with a slightly hostile tone, just wanting nothing more than to know what was wrong with her daughter.

Alex quickly moved to her girlfriend's side, wrapping an arm around her, and reaching for Helena's hand with the other, trying to keep them both calm. And thankfully, it wasn't long until the doctor returned with the results. "Please tell me you know something." Alex pleaded once the doctor walked into the room, again shutting the door behind her.

The doctor smiled as she nodded her head "I come bearing good news" The doctor told her before she added "Well, the best news I could"

With that statement, Helena's eyes widen as she asked "What does that mean?"

"Nothing serious, I promise" the doctor smiled as she saw Alex squeeze Helena's hand even tighter. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Helena shook her head "I just had water, and Tylenol." She informed her before she asked "Why?"

"You're going to need surgery" The doctor told her, "we are prepping a room now for you."

"Why?" Helena asked, at the same time as everyone else in the room.

"We found a cyst on your right ovary…" The doctor began but Piper cut her off.

"But women get one every month, and then they go away when you get your period" Piper told her, making the doctor nod her head in agreement.

"Yes, you are right. But this one is 8cm in size, and if we don't remove it now, there is chance that it can twist the ovary, making it rupture." The doctor informed them.

"So it's not my appendix?" Helena asked, now even more scared than when she arrived at the very thought of surgery.

"We won't know for sure, it did look a bit inflamed on the ultrasound, but I can't tell for sure unless we do a CT scan. But we don't have time for that, so while you are under, I will look at your appendix as well, and if I feel like it should be removed then I will." The doctor explained, making the teenager just nod her head. "Now is there any questions?"

Piper and Alex, along with Carol Chapman asked a couple questions, before the doctor announced that a nurse would be in shortly to draw some blood. Before she excused herself, and went to get ready for the surgery.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the nurse came and gone, the wait for the doctor began. The room was silent for the most part, everyone tried to calm Helena's nerves, but they all understood that she was scared. But they all promised her everything would be fine, and they would be there when she woke up.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor returned, and ready to wheel Helena down to the operating room. Carol and Bill Chapman gave their granddaughter a quick hug, telling her everything would be okay, before Piper too hugged her daughter as tightly as she could. Again telling her she would be there when she wakes, and everything would be fine. But it was Alex, who knew just how scared the teenager was, and before she left the room, she gave Helena the tightest hug she could, as she whispered in her ear. "I know you're scared, but don't be. It will be over and done with before you know it. And we will be right there when you wake up. I love you kid."

Helena smiled as she hugged Alex back, before she whispered "I love you too Alex"

The gang watched as the nurse's wheeled Helena down the hallway, and followed her all the way until they couldn't go any further. then the doctor escorted them to the waiting room, and told them she would be out as soon as the surgery was done.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Helena was inside the operating room, her eyes widen once again, as she she took in her surroundings. She had never been in an operating room before, and all the lights and machines around her were definitely overwhelming. The doctor could sense Helena's nervousness, as the anesthesiologist prepared her, and just before Helena succumb to the anesthesia, she felt the doctor rub her hand softly, and heard her say "Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

 _ **XXXXX**_

Forty-five minutes had passed since Helena's surgery began, and Piper was now pacing the waiting room. Finally, after ten minutes, Alex couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her chair, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her flush against her, holding her tightly. "It will be okay Pipes, and if you don't sop with the pacing, you are going to end up on a bed as well." Alex told her softly.

"She should have been done by now, what if something went wrong…" Piper began to ramble, but Alex quickly shushed her.

"Pipes, everything will be fine. I promise" Alex told her with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, while her eyes filled with tears.

"I promise" Alex told her as she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Finally, after an hour an a half since Helena's surgery began, the doctor was finally walking into the waiting room, and over to Piper. "Is she okay?" The blonde quickly asked, standing up from her seat.

The doctor nodded her head a smile "The surgery went perfect. It's a good thing we didn't wait, that cyst was just days away from rupturing." The doctor informed her.

"And her ovary?" Piper asked.

"It should be fine, of course we will watch it. But we caught everything just in time." The doctor smiled.

"Everything?" Alex asked, not wanting that bit of information to go unnoticed.

"Yes, we removed her appendix as well." The doctor informed them before she went on. "Although it was slightly inflamed, it had begun to twist, which would have resulted in more pain, and problems down the road, and probably another surgery."

Piper just nodded her head as she took in all this information, but she didn't care about any of that right now, she just wanted to see her daughter. "Can I see her?" Piper asked.

"Of course, she is probably just starting to wake up. Follow me." The doctor told them.

As the doctor was leading the Vause-Chapman family to where Helena was, Helena was just starting to wake up. And as she did, she felt like she couldn't speak, beginning to get nervous once again, as she felt the nausea take over her body. She tried getting her voice to work, but it just didn't seem to want to, as she tried to read the clock on the wall. Which was nothing more than a blurry mess. Finally, after what seemed like years, but nothing more than few seconds, she was finally able to find her voice, and get the nurses attention. "I feel like I'm going to be sick" Helena quickly spitted out, as the nurse grabbed the pink bucket, and as soon as she did, Helena got sick.

"Thank you" Helena told the nurse, as she took the napkin from the nurse, and wiped her mouth. And just then, did she hear her mother's voice.

Once Piper spotted her daughter, she rushed to her side. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous" Helena whispered, her throat still dry. "And thirsty"

The nurse nodded her head, as she left to go and get Helena some water. And just then, Helena got sick again. "It's from the anesthesia." The Doctor informed them as they nodded their heads.

"Sorry" Helena mumbled before she asked "Can I go home?"

The doctor nodded her head "Yes you may, but I would like the anesthesia to wear off some more first." The doctor told her. "You are in good hands, I just have to go take care of something, and then I will be back." she added before, she once again disappeared.

 _ **XXXXX**_

A half hour later, the doctor returned, she made sure Helena was doing okay, and even though she still wasn't getting sick, the doctor warned that there still might be bouts of nausea. "It's a side effect but should be gone by the end of the day." The doctor informed them before she handed Piper a bottle of pills. "Now, Helena I only want you take those, if you feel you really need them." She warned, as she looked the teenager in the eye.

Quickly though, Alex grabbed the pill bottle from Piper's hands. "Percocet, really?" Alex asked in disgust.

The doctor nodded her head before she looked at Alex "That is why I told Helena told only take them, if she feels it is absolutely necessary." The doctor told her once more.

"You do realize that heroin overdoses are on the rise right?" Alex asked "And these are one of the main causes of heroin abuse?" Alex added as she held up the pill bottle.

The doctor nodded her head before she advised "Piper, you should hold on to them, and make sure that Helena doesn't abuse them."

"Oh trust me, I will be doing that!" Alex shouted before Piper could answer, still in disgust that the doctor had given Helena these pain killers.

"I am right here you know" Helena scoffed as she rolled her eyes "And I probably won't even take them. But can I just go home?" She asked wanting nothing more than to be at home in her own bed, with Milah.

"You may, let me get you the discharge papers." The doctor told her with a nod of her head.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

A half hour later, Helena was being wheeled out of the hospital. Although, she didn't want the wheel chair, it was hospital's rules. Alex had left a few minutes earlier, and was now pulling the car up to the front door, while Piper and the nurse helped Helena into the front seat of the car. They said their thank yous, before Piper, Carol, and Bill Chapman got into the back seat. Once Alex made sure everyone was set, she put the car in drive, and began to pull away from the hospital. But she didn't get very far, the minute Alex was about to pull out of the hospital's entrance, Helena demanded her to stop, and opened the door, and got sick once more.

"Let me know if you feel like you are going to get sick again" Alex told Helena sweetly once she shut the door, and began to drive again, not wanting the teenager to get sick in her car, even though she would understand, but still she didn't want her to.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Thankfully, Helena made it home and inside the bathroom before she got sick again. While Piper went to make her a little something to eat, scramble eggs just like the doctor had told her, Alex helped Helena to her room. Of course, Milah was happy to see her, but she could sense something was wrong, and didn't jump on her. Instead, she snuggled up against her side, while Alex propped the pillows up, and made sure she was comfortable. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Helena asked just as Alex was about to leave the room, to go and see if Piper needed any help.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks, and turned on her heels, before she walked back over to the edge of the bed, and sat down, taking Helena's hand in her own. "Are you talking about what I said before you went for surgery?" Alex asked, needing to make sure they were on the same wave length.

Helena just nodded her head, because before she could say anything, Alex squeezed her hand, and spoke before her. "Yes I did, I love all you kids, like you are my own. Actually, you are mine. I would do anything for you, Silas, and Melanie. I am here 100%, so yes, I did mean what I said, because I love all of you." Alex explained with a soft smile.

Helena smiled at Alex before she nodded her head in agreement, "We love you too Alex, and we are so happy you are part of our family. Plus, a family isn't made up biologically, it's made up of love not blood."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at Helena's last statement, causing the teenager to raise her eye brow in confusion. "You are right."

"Then why did you laugh?" Helena asked, still confused.

"Because I said that same thing to your mother, in the very beginning." Alex smiled.

"Great minds, think alike." Helena smiled back.

"Yes they do, now I am going to see if your mother needs any help." Alex told her as she stood up from the bed, and made her way out of the room, shutting the door slightly behind her.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once downstairs, Alex made her way into the kitchen, where she saw Piper was standing in front of the stove. She quietly walked up behind her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, before she placed a light kiss to the side of Piper's neck. "You know shouldn't sneak up on me, when I near a hot pan." Piper teased.

"I knew you wouldn't hit me" Alex teased back, once again placing another light kiss to Piper's skin.

"How's Helena?" Piper asked as she lowered the heat, and spun in Alex's arms, before moving them away from the stove.

"She's okay, I think the nausea finally passed" Alex told her with a smile before she asked "And how are you?"

"Better now that I know she will be okay" Piper smiled

"And not pregnant!" Alex joked with a wide smile.

"Shut up, that isn't funny" Piper told her with a laugh as she hit her girlfriend on the arm, playfully.

"Someday it will be" Alex smiled

"Someday, not today" Piper told her before she added when she saw the look in her girlfriends eye "And not tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that."

"So this weekend, it will be funny? Got it!" Alex joked pulling away quickly before the blonde could hit her again, as she laughed.

Piper just shook her head, as she turned to check on the eggs, moving them around a bit, seeing that they were done, before she turned off the stove, and scrapped them onto the nearby dish. She placed the pan in the sink, filling it with water, knowing she would be right down to clean it. Grabbed the ketchup from the fridge, put a little on the eggs, and then put it back. But before she bought them upstairs to her daughter, she walked over to Alex, and placed her arms around her neck, before giving her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Even though I enjoyed that, but what was that for?" Alex asked with a smile, as she wrapped her own arms around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you" Piper smiled, before she kissed her again.

"For being here" Piper whispered against her lips, before giving her yet another quick kiss.

"You don't have to thank me Pipes" Alex smiled "Because there is no place else I rather be. I am right where I belong."

* * *

 **There it is, chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Yes, some of you were correct with your opinions on what was wrong with Helena! And yay, she isn't pregnant!**

 **How sweet is Alex, she really does have the mothering nature in her!**

 **What do you all think of the Percocet? And Alex's reaction to them being given to her?**

 **Also, you just have to love the playfulness Alex and Piper have between each other. They are always there for each other, and always there to make each other smile!**

 **Again I promise for the delay, and I hope you all can understand. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows,favs, and of course reading. I am SO SORRY this chapter is really delayed. I've been super busy, and I just couldn't focus enough to write, and when I did, something would come up and I couldn't finish this chapter. Again, I am super super super sorry. I appreciate all your support though, and I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Also, A quick little side note, I just want to take a moment to remember all the innocent lives that were lost this weekend in Orlando. We will always remember you, and we will always love you.**

 **And to anyone who is reading that may be still in the closet, afraid to come out. I just want you to know that you have millions of allies and brother and sisters around the world who love and support you, myself included. As a community we must stand together, because together we can conquer hate, because love will always win! Love is love is love is love is love.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

 _"You don't have to thank me Pipes" Alex smiled "Because there is no place else I rather be. I am right where I belong."_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Helena's surgery, and to say that it has been a bumpy ride, would be an understatement. The first few days were the worst, but Piper and Alex understood just how much pain the teenager was in, she did have two sets of stiches on her stomach after all. But both women wanted the young girl to be able to deal with the pain, they kept telling her it would get better, and she would be okay in a few days, but none of that mattered, Helena kept asking for her pain pills. So after heavy thought, and although she was hesitant, Alex gave her one and only one. She secretly hoped that one would do the trick, and Helena would ask for anymore, but she couldn't be that lucky, and Alex knew deep down that wasn't how it worked. "Please Alex, just one more." Helena begged late one night, when the pain was unbearable.

"No" Alex told her as she shook her head, getting up from the edge of the bed where she was sitting, and was about to walk out of the teenager's bedroom, when Piper walked in.

"What is going on?" Piper asked as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. "I can hear you two all the way downstairs."

"Nothing" Alex said quickly, but Helena was quick to explain and beg.

"Alex won't give me anymore pain killers, please mom make her give me another." Helena begged her mother, as she gave her sad puppy dog eyes, knowing that the looks wouldn't work on Alex, but she knew her mother, and they got her every time.

Piper took a deep breath, as she wished she had stayed downstairs. "Helena, do you really need one?" Piper asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes, it hurts too much, I can't go to sleep." Helena told her mother, still giving her the sad eyes.

"And in my defense you haven't even tried to go to sleep." Alex objected, earning a glare from Helena.

Piper looked at her daughter for a few more seconds, before she turned her attention back to Alex. "Has she had one today?" Piper asked and Alex shook her head. "Then let her have one more." Piper told her before she looked back to her daughter. "And then that's it. And tomorrow, you are going to school. It has been a week since your surgery, and the doctor has cleared you." Piper warned her, before she left the room and then walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

A few minutes later, Alex walked in her bedroom as well, and then into the master bath, where Piper was standing in front of the sink, brushing her teeth. "Why?" Alex asked as she stepped inside.

"Why what?" Piper asked after she spit out the toothpaste, and looked at Alex behind her in the mirror.

"Why did you let her have another one?" Alex asked, as she stepped toward her blonde girlfriend.

Piper raised her eyebrow slightly in confusion as she looked at Alex in the mirror. "Because she was in pain, Alex." Piper told her as she turned to face Alex.

Alex shook her head "It's been a week Pipes."

"So? That doesn't mean the pain has gone away." Piper told her getting a bit defensive, and didn't want to hear whatever it was Alex was trying to tell her.

"You're right it hasn't, but it isn't as bad as she says it is Piper." Alex told her as she raised her voice a bit before she added "Even the doctor told you that."

"It was one pain killer Alex, just one." Piper snapped "If she needed it to be able to sleep, then so be it. Plus, I told her no more."

Alex just shook her head, she couldn't believe that her girlfriend wasn't seeing the issue with the painkillers, but instead of pressing the issue, she decided to let it go, for now. She just put the pills away, and got ready for bed as well.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Now here they were a week later, Piper's parents were still in town, not wanting to leave after Helena's surgery, knowing that both ladies would need all the help they could get, and both of them appreciated them staying. But now they were leaving the next day, and to be honest everyone was going to miss having them around. "MOM!" Silas shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"What?" Piper asked quickly as she dropped what she was doing and turned to face her son.

"Since grandma and grandpa are leaving tomorrow, can I got to Matt's for the weekend?" Silas as he looked down at his phone.

"Are his parents going to be home?" Piper asked.

"Yea" Silas told her with a roll of his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"I saw that eye roll" Piper warned him but before she could say anything else, Silas cut her off.

"So can I?" Silas asked her again, but this time adding his charming smile into the mix, knowing it always won his mother over.

"As long as I speak to his parents first." Piper told him adding her own look, that told her son it wasn't up for discussion. "Now, go do your homework, dinner will be ready in a few."

 _ **XXXXX**_

After Silas left, a few short minutes later, Alex came walking through the front door. "Honey, I'm home." Alex yelled with a smile on her face.

As, Piper chuckled in the kitchen. "Who are you Shania?" Piper asked with a smile.

"I wish!" Alex chuckled "Have you seen her? She's gorgeous!" Alex added with a smile, before she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend hello.

"I won't argue with you there, but you are gorgeous too!" Piper smiled before she kissed her once more. "Now go, you are distracting me!" She chuckled as she pushed Alex away, playfully.

"I see how it is" Alex teased as she walked over to the fridge, and grabbed the iced tea. "What are you making anyway, it smells great."

"Confetti rice" Piper told her as she placed the cover back on the pan, and turned around just in time to see Alex's face light up in confusion. "It's just rice, with vegetable, and spices. It's good trust me." Piper told her with a smile.

"Well it smells delicious" Alex smiled back as she poured herself a glass and then asked "So how was your day?"

"Uneventful, and yours?" Piper asked

"Pretty much the same, just working on some script changes." Alex told her before she took a sip from her glass. "By the way, did you have a chance to check out that script I gave you?"

"I did" Piper smiled "And there are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Alex's jaw dropped playfully as she asked "What kind of things?"

"You'll see, trust me though nothing bad, and it was great, I just tweaked some thing's." Piper told her again with a smile.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it." Alex warned as she walked out of the kitchen with the pitcher of iced tea in her hand.

Piper just rolled her eyes, as her girlfriend walked out of the kitchen, as she turned and went back to making dinner.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Ten minutes later, Piper was calling everyone to the dinning room table for dinner. "So how was everyone's day?" Carol Chapman asked after everyone was served.

"It was good" Silas and Melanie answered at the same time.

"And Helena? How was your day?" Carol asked her oldest granddaughter.

"It was alright, still in pain though." She told her grandmother, before she took a sip of her iced tea.

Once Alex heard Helena's comment about her still being in pain, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, and shake her a head a bit, thankfully going unnoticed by everyone, except for Piper. Earning her a glare, from her loving girlfriend. "Pipes, this is delicious" Alex told her with a smile.

"Thanks" Piper simply said, without even looking at her girlfriend.

"Are you two fighting?" Silas asked, as he watched the interacting between his mother, and her girlfriend.

"Of course not" Piper told her son, as she added a smile for good measure.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and Melanie helped her mother and Alex clean up. As for the rest of the evening, it went smoothly as well, and before everyone knew it, they were saying goodnight to their grandparents, knowing that they would already be gone in the morning by time they got up for school.

 _ **XXXXX**_

While the three teenagers went upstairs, and Alex went outside to make a phone call, Piper was left alone in the living room with her mother and father. "Piper darling, is everything okay between you and Alex?" Carol Chapman asked her daughter, as she moved closer to her daughter on the couch.

"Yes, of course" She told her mother, hoping that her mother would just leave the subject alone, but she knew her mother, and she knew she wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" This time it wasn't Carol who asked, but her father. "Because we have sensed some tension between you two." He added as he as well moved closer to his daughter.

"Dad, mom, everything is fine." Piper told them, with a slight smile.

"Piper" Carol tried again, because she knew her daughter was lying.

The blonde took a deep breath, as she thought about everything in her mind, and she knew there was no way her mother would just drop the subject until she finally told her the truth. "Fine, we haven't been seeing eye to eye when it comes to Helena." Piper finally confessed.

"Eye to eye about what? Do you not want Helena to do the acting?" Carol asked her daughter.

Piper shook her head "No of course I do, it's her dream. And I want her to follow her dreams. It the pain killers."

"Helena isn't abusing them is she?" Bill asked "But I thought Alex was in charge of those."

"Alex is, but she is worried about Helena using them, because she keeps asking for them, and Alex didn't want to give her any in the first place." Piper explained "You saw how she was in the hospital."

Bill Chapman nodded his head, as he took his daughter's hand in his own. "Pipes, I think you need to talk to your girlfriend. If she is having issues with Helena taking these pills, and is worried about her. Then you should talk to her, because she is clearly concerned, and she clearly loves and cares about you and the kids." Bill explained to his daughter before he added "Just talk to her honey, don't shut her out, and don't fight about this."

Piper looked at her father for a few seconds, before she realized everything he just said was right. "Okay, I will." She told her father with a nod of her head.

"Good" he smiled at his daughter, before he placed a quick kiss on top of her head.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Alex returned, the four of them spent almost another hour just talking, and making sure everything was set for their return trip home, before Alex and Piper both said goodbye to the Chapman's and then watched them too disappear upstairs for the night. The room was quiet for a few minutes, before Piper moved closer to her girlfriend on the couch, and took her hand. "Everything alright Pipes?" Alex asked as she looked over at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Piper said softly, looking deep into the darker haired woman's eyes.

"For what?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

Piper gave her girlfriend a look, one that meant is she serious right now before she finally explained. "For being a bitch to you. You're right, I should be more careful with Helena with the painkillers, and I wasn't. I just didn't want to see my little girl in pain, and I wasn't thinking about her, I was just thinking about myself. But above all, I didn't ask, why is the painkillers such a big deal to you?"

Alex nodded her head, as she took in the explanation her girlfriend was giving her, before she squeezed her hand tighter. "You don't have to explain yourself Piper, I understand you not wanting to see Helena in pain. No mother wants to see their child in pain, and not be able to do anything, I get that." Alex told her with a soft smile.

"But I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I am sorry. I know you are only trying to help, and I know you care about us, and love us." Piper told her. "And I am grateful for that."

"Pipes, it's okay." Alex told her once more. "And you're right, I do love and care for all of you, that's why it concerned me so much. I didn't want to see anything happen, because I know what painkillers can lead to." Alex explained, before she took a deep breath and finally said "Because I saw it first hand."

The blonde felt her eyes widen, not being able to stop them as she looked at her girlfriend, in shock. "Alex, what are you talking about, you saw it first hand?" Piper asked, shocked and confused.

Alex nodded her head, as Piper moved closer to her, and wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend. "You know Nicky." Alex began but before she could say anything else, Piper stopped her.

"No, please tell me this isn't true." Piper pleaded, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest of it.

Alex just nodded her head as she gave Piper a slight smile. "I wish it wasn't, but it is. She's clean now, obviously. But it was a tough couple of months, when we weren't sure she was going to make."

"All from painkillers?" Piper asked, still in shock, because she never would expect it.

"It started that way, and then it led to other things" Alex told her and then finally it sunk into Piper's brain the damaging affects painkillers can lead to, and now she completely understood why Alex didn't want Helena to take them.

Neither women said anything for a few minutes, while the blonde took in the information that was just given, and Alex just watched her. Then with tears in her eyes, Piper nodded her head as she whispered "I'm sorry."

Alex smiled softly, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, the woman who was her whole world, and held her close. "It's okay, Pipes." She whispered against her hair.

Both of them sat there on the couch, just holding each other for another couple of minutes, before finally Alex pulled back from the hug. "Come on, let's go upstairs, we both have to be up in a couple hours." Alex told her, and Piper just nodded her head, as she stood from the couch.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once Alex let Lambert out one last time, she locked the door, and made sure everything was set before she too made her way upstairs after Piper. It didn't take long for both women to get ready for bed, but before Piper left the bathroom, she turned to her girlfriend who was still standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she asked. "Alex, is the painkillers still there?"

Alex nodded her head, without even bothering to check.

"You didn't even look." Piper protested giving her girlfriend a look in the mirror, while standing behind her.

"Pipes, they are there. Helena was with us all night, and she has no idea where they are." Alex told her but still Piper protested.

"She could have went searching…" Piper began starting to worry, as she thought of Nicky.

"And we would have heard her if she did, plus we would notice things moved." Alex told her, turning on her heels and walking over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Plus, she probably thinks I keep them on me at all times, and wouldn't waste her time getting caught looking for them." Alex added before she placed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. "Now come on, lets go to bed."

 _ **XXXXX**_

When the alarm went off at 4am, Alex felt like she had just fallen asleep. She groaned as she moved to hit the snooze button, but felt Piper stir behind her, and then kick her softly. "Don't hit that button, get up." Piper demanded with a voice still filled with sleep. Alex just groaned, and still went to hit the button, but then she heard Piper's voice again, this time she knew she had to get up. "I'm serious, if you make my parents miss their flight, I'm going to be super pissed."

Alex just rolled her eyes, as she felt the bed shift a bit next to her, and she knew Piper was getting comfortable again, and falling back to sleep, while she had to get up and shower.

A half hour later, Alex returned to the bedroom, and fully dressed. She walked over to bed where Lambert and Piper were snuggled up together, since Lambert had taken her spot immediately after she got out of the bed. She kissed Lambert goodbye, and then knelled on the side of Piper's side of the bed. "Pipes" She whispered, causing the blonde to stir slightly. "Pipes, I'm leaving" She whispered once more, this a bit louder, and getting her girlfriends attention.

Piper's eyes fluttered open and the close, before she pushed the blankets away from her body, and then go out of bed. Both women made their way downstairs, where Piper's parents already were waiting. "Hope you weren't waiting long" Alex greeted them with a slight smile.

"Not at all." Bill smiled back.

"She isn't a morning person." Piper told her parents even though they already knew, while Alex just sent her a glare, even though she knew the blonde was right.

Quickly, Piper said goodbye to her parents, and told them to call her the minute they landed so she knew they made it home okay. She hugged them once more, and then said "Tell Cal and Neri I said hi."

Bill and Carol Chapman nodded their head, while Piper gave Alex a quick kiss goodbye, and then watched Alex grab both of the Chapman's bags, even though they told her she didn't have to, but she did it anyway. Piper walked with them to the front door, and then watched them get into the car that was parked in the driveway, and then watched them drive away, while she waved to them goodbye.

Once Alex's car was out of sight, Piper made sure the door was locked, and then made her way upstairs, to catch a little bit more sleep before she had to get the kids up for school.

Piper was able to get another hour of sleep, before she got up to get the kids ready for school. She was in the kitchen making them breakfast when her kids joined her. "Helena, how are you feeling this morning?" Piper asked her daughter, as she placed a plate of scramble eggs in front of her, and Melanie, while Silas grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Good" Helena told her mother as she picked up her fork.

"Good" Piper smiled.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

After breakfast, Piper hugged her kids goodbye, and watched them go off to school, before she made her way upstairs, to the master bathroom, because something didn't feel right. Once in the bathroom, she walked over into the closet in the bathroom, and over to where Alex kept the painkillers, but when she went to grab them, she felt nothing there. Piper knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she let out a soft "What the hell" as she moved things around thinking that the pill bottle might have fallen over, but what she got was everything except the bottle of pills.

" _Maybe Alex moved them, and didn't tell me._ " Piper thought to herself, as she walked out of the closet and into the bedroom, and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, she quickly unlocked it, and then called Alex.

"Hey babe, don't worry your parents made their flight, and took off safely." Alex told her with a smile as she answered the phone.

"That's good…" Piper began but Alex could tell something was wrong, just by the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Pipes, is everything okay?" Alex asked with a voice filled with concern.

The blonde took a deep breath, before she finally asked "Did you move the painkillers, by any chance?"

Once the question was asked, Alex felt her heart drop. "No, I didn't, please tell me that they are there, and you are just playing some sick twisted joke." Alex told her, hoping that the blonde was just messing with her.

Piper shook her head, "I wish I was, but they are gone. I asked Helena how she was this morning, and she said she was good. Then after the kids left for school, something just didn't feel right, so I went and looked, and they are gone." Piper explained.

"Fuck" Alex said a bit loudly, as she slammed her hand down on her desk. "I knew I should have checked last night like you asked me to." Alex began but Piper cut her off.

"Not this isn't your fault Alex, don't blame yourself." Piper told her trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Alex just shook her head, as she quickly stood up from her chair, sending it backwards, making it hit the wall. She quickly grabbed her keys, and left her office. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to anyone, and once she reached her car, she heard Piper's voice again. "Alex, are you there?" Piper asked, since her girlfriend hadn't answered her, but she could hear all the background noise and it made her wonder. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Getting in the car, I'll be right there." Alex told her and then hung up the phone, throwing it into the passenger seat, and then started her car. She didn't even care at this point about speeding, she backed out of her spot, and flew home.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 6!**

 **A lot is to come in the next chapter, now that both women have discovered that Helena has stole her painkillers.**

 **How will Alex and Piper react?**

 **Is Helena using them? Or is she selling them? or is it both?**

 **All this and more in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and still are enjoying this story, even though this chapter was super late, once again I am so sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be up quickly. Drop me a review, and let me know what you think, I love hearing from all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I Hope you all are enjoying the new season! I have not finished it yet, I am trying to prolong it best I can, to make it last, since sadly we do have to wait a year for the new season. But I only have two episodes left, so I will be finished by the end of the week. So please NO SPOILERS!**

 **Anway, Thank you all for the reviews, the follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story, I love writing it for all of you. This chapter is a bit a heavy, but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Once again, I do not own any of these characters, and now without any further ado, here is chapter 7!**

 **Also, one more thing, the italics is a flashback.**

* * *

 _"Getting in the car, I'll be right there." Alex told her and then hung up the phone, throwing it into the passenger seat, and then started her car. She didn't even care at this point about speeding, she backed out of her spot, and flew home._

* * *

As Alex flew home, Piper had made her way downstairs, and into the family room, where she was now pacing the room. Like Alex, she too had a million thoughts running through her mind, and she just couldn't shake them. So after five minutes of pacing, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good, or help the situation, she decided to turn on the TV instead. Within seconds, her attention was shifted to the newscast.

"It seems like famous womanizer Alex Vause has a new lady in her life." Came a female voice, and when Piper glanced at the TV, she saw a picture of her and Alex on the screen.

"Well fuck" Piper mumbled to herself, as she paid better attention to the report.

"Wonder how long this one will last?" A male reporter asked

"Well they don't call her a womanizer for nothing, we all know none of her flings last." The same female reporter commented with a chuckle, making the guy laugh as well.

All the while, Piper's attention was too focused on the TV, with what they were saying about her girlfriend, she didn't even hear Alex come in until she heard "Hey Pipes, where are you?"

Piper quickly jumped up from the couch, where she had been sitting, and shouted to her girlfriend, while searching for the remote. "What's that?" Alex asked as soon as she walked in, and saw Piper turning the TV off.

"Nothing." Piper quickly answered, trying to remain calm.

"Right" Alex chuckled as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on, and seeing a picture of her and Piper still on the screen, and the two reporters still talking about her. "Womanizer!" Alex gasped once she caught the headline. "I am not a womanizer"

Piper smiled at her girlfriend, "See I told you it was nothing."

"Right" Alex said again, before she turned the TV back off, and threw the remote on the couch before she walked over to Piper, and wrapped her arms around her waist, before pulling her close, bringing her body flush against her own. "And just so you know, this isn't a fling." Alex told her with a smile, before she kissed her girlfriend hello.

"Alex, I know that, some news cast isn't going to change my mind about this, or make me think otherwise." Piper told her once the kiss ended. "Plus, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." She added before she kissed her one more time.

"Isn't that my line?" Alex asked with a smirk, her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend's waist.

Piper just smiled at her girlfriend, knowing that they had other matter's to deal with that the moment, but neither one of them wanted to bring it up, afraid of what the other one would do. But finally, after two minutes of just holding each other, and getting lost into each other's eyes, Alex finally said. "So, please tell me that you were joking about the painkillers, and you really just wanted me to come home because you missed me."

The blonde sighed as she shook her head "I wish I was joking Alex, but they are gone." She told her barely above a whisper.

"Fuck" Alex snapped as she pulled away from her girlfriend, and then too jut like the blonde earlier began pacing the room, running her finger's through her hair. "I'm going to get her." Alex announced, a bit loudly, making the blonde jump.

"From school, now?" Piper asked a bit shocked, and the darker haired woman just nodded her head. "Are you crazy Alex?" Piper began but Alex cut her off.

"Piper, if she is selling them, we need to get her before she gets caught. If she is using them, we need to stop her before it's too late." Alex explained, and Piper just nodded her head, before she knew her girlfriend was right. "So do you want to go and get her, or should I?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I'll go and get her." Piper told her, and then pulled away from their embrace, but not before giving Alex one last kiss.

The blonde quickly went upstairs, and threw on a pair of jeans, and a shirt, threw her hair up in a loose bun, and brushed her teeth, then finally kissed Alex goodbye, but not without a warning first. "Don't mention anything to her, okay Pipes?" Alex asked but Piper knew it wasn't a question. Piper just nodded her head, and then left the house and went to get her daughter.

 _ **XXXXX**_

While Piper was gone, Alex went upstairs and walked into the master bath, it's not that she didn't trust Piper, because she did. With her life she did, but she just wanted to make sure the pills hadn't fallen over, and Piper just didn't see them. When she too came up empty handed, she sat back on the floor and ran her finger's through her hair. "It's Nicky all over again." She whispered to herself, as tears filled her eyes.

 ** _XXXXXX_**

 _It was a summer evening, when Alex arrived at her best friend's house, and noticed she was no where to be found. "Damn it Nichols, you told me you would be home when I got here." Alex said out loud to no one, as she closed the front door. Alex threw her keys onto the counter when she walked into her kitchen and pulled her phone out of her pocket, and called her best friend._

 _"_ _Son of a bitch" she snapped once again to no one, when she got her friends voice mail. So just like her keys, she placed her phone on the counter, and then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, and walked over to the couch and sat down, while she waited Nicky._

 _The sound of the front door being slammed closed is what took Alex out of her sleep. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep, and now she had no idea what time it was, or how much time had passed. "Shit Vause, what are you doing here?" Nicky asked with a laugh as she flipped on the light, and saw her best friend on her couch._

 _Quickly Alex jumped to her feet, once her eyes adjusted to the light, and she saw her best friend who was clearly in a drunken state, or so she thought. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" Alex asked a bit loudly "We had plans remember?"_

 _"_ _We did?" Nicky asked once again laughing. "Oh right we did." She added as she walked into her kitchen. "Sorry about that."_

 _Alex just shook her head, she couldn't believe her best friend right now, she had never seen her like this, no matter how drunk she got when they went out, and then finally it hit her, this behavior wasn't due to alcohol. She knew this behavior all too well, because she had seen it with her before. "Where have you been?" Alex asked as she followed Nicky into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Out" Nicky told her as she grabbed a beer from the fridge._

 _"_ _Out where?" Alex asked as she snatched the beer bottle from Nicky's hand, and threw it into the sink, not caring about the bottle breaking, she would clean it up later._

 _"_ _HEY! I was going to drink that!" Nicky exclaimed, but instead just decided to open the fridge again to grab another one, only to be stopped by Alex, slamming the fridge closed with her hand, before she could grab another one. "What the fuck is your problem?" Nicky shouted, this time her words sounded a little slurred, as she did a weird eye roll. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong with her, she was higher than a kite, and Alex now saw that._

 _"_ _What is my problem?" Alex asked in disbelief, "How about I ask you the same thing."_

 _"_ _I'm fine" Nicky mumbled as she tried to walk past Alex, but the taller one grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back to her._

 _"_ _No you're not." Alex snapped, before she took a deep breath and asked as calmly as she could. "Now what is going on, where were you?"_

 _"_ _Out" Nicky told her once more._

 _"_ _We already established that Nicky, now out where?" Alex asked her sternly, growing more and more impatient with every second._

 _"_ _I told you out, now why the fuck do you care?" Nicky shouted as she broke away from Alex's grasp, and began to walk away, only to once again be pulled back by Alex, who grabbed her arm._

 _"_ _I care, because I fucking love you Nichols. You are my sister, my best friend. Now tell me what the fuck is going on." Alex demanded once more as she looked Nicky in the eye. And even though she knew she had to ask, Alex was too sure if she was ready for the answer. "Are you high?"_

 _A few moments passed with both women just looking at each other, and Alex started to notice Nicky's bottom lip begin to quiver, and then her eyes slowly start to fill with tears, before the red head finally nodded her head slowly. "Please don't be mad" Nicky told her, knowing that she wouldn't be getting out of this conversation if she didn't tell the truth, because she knew her best friend, and she knew she would get it out of her, and if she lied, she would know._

 _Alex felt her own eyes begin to fill, as she looked at her best friend, and heard the voice come out of her, one that was like Nicky's normal voice, this one sounded like a little girl who was so lost inside, and alone, who wanted nothing more than someone to love her. Alex quickly wrapped her best friend in a hug, and held her tightly. "heroin?" Alex asked in a whisper, and she didn't need a verbal response, the shake of Nicky's head was enough. Slowly, Alex began to pull back from the hug, not wanting to, but she needed to look Nicky in the eye when she asked. "How long?"_

 _"_ _Just over a month." Nicky told her again in that child like voice, but this time barely above a whisper. "Please don't be mad" Nicky begged again._

 _"_ _Shh, I'm not mad" Alex told her, even though she was, but not at Nicky, no, Alex was mad at herself for not noticing. "I'm not going anywhere, we are going to get through this together, just like we always do." Alex told her softly, making sure Nicky understood and believed every word she said._

 _"_ _I shouldn't have taken the painkillers, when the doctor prescribed them." Nicky told her._

 _"_ _Well he was an asshole for even suggesting them, given your history." Alex snapped, but Nicky knew the anger wasn't directed to her, it was directed to her doctor._

 _"_ _I just wanted more, after using them. I tried not to, but I just couldn't." Nicky explained._

 _"_ _Nicky, you did have heart surgery, of course the pain was too much. But you could have talked to me." Alex told her._

 _The red head just nodded her head, she and Alex both knew talking about feelings was hard for Nicky, just like they were hard for Alex too. "I would have just stuck with the painkillers" Nicky confessed "But heroin is easier to score." She added with a chuckle, but Alex didn't laugh._

 _"_ _We are going to get through this, together I promise." Alex told her once more, before wrapping her in a tight hug._

 _"_ _And Red?" Nicky asked as she clung to her best friend, as if her life depended on it._

 _"_ _I will handle her, but don't worry she will be there for you too, and you know that." Alex whispered, as she held her tighter._

 _ **XXXXX**_

As Alex got lost in the memory of that night with Nicky, she didn't even know that her girlfriend and Helena had arrived home until she heard the blonde call out for her. "Alex?"

"I'll be right down." Alex yelled back, as she wiped away her tears, and got up off the floor, took a deep breath, and then made her way downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs, she saw both blonde's sitting in the kitchen. "Follow me" She told them and then walked into the living room. "Sit down Helena" Alex told the younger blonde, as she took a seat on the chair across from the couch, while Piper sat down in the chair next to her girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Helena asked with a confused look.

Alex looked at Piper before she said anything, and Piper just nodded her head, giving her the go ahead. "Is there anything you would like to tell us, Helena?" Alex asked looking at the younger blonde.

Helena knitted her eyebrows in confusion again as she looked at her mother, and step-mother, before she quickly shook her head.

"Nothing at all?" Piper asked this time.

Again, Helena shook her head "No, is there something going on?" Helena asked.

"You tell me" Alex told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I really don't know what you want me to say, I have nothing going on…" Helena began but her mother cut her off.

"Helena, we are giving you a chance to come clean, to confess about anything, without getting to mad. Now again, is there anything you wish to tell us, or anything you would like us to know, because here is your chance." Piper explained, trying to keep calm, and Alex could sense that, so she reached her hand over to Piper's lap, and placed her hand on her knee.

Once more, Helena just shook her head and acted like she knew nothing. And all the while, all Alex kept seeing was that night with Nicky play over and over in her head. Taking a deep breath, Alex stood up from her chair, and walked over to the couch and sat down next to the teenager. "Helena, you know I care about you, and I love you right?" Alex asked and Helena just nodded her head. "Then you should know that it is very hard for somebody to lie to me, because I can always tell." She explained.

"I'm not lying; I don't know what is going on." Helena snapped in defensiveness.

Alex just shook her head, as she took another deep breath, "Helena, I am giving you one last chance to come clean about anything you wish to come clean about, now I will ask again is there anything you want us to know?" Alex asked in a stern voice, one that Helena had never heard before.

But the younger blonde was just as stubborn as her mother, and just shook her head again. "Really, I don't know what you two are talking about."

That was it, that was all it took for Piper to loose her cool. "Then explain to me where the painkillers went?" She asked standing up, placing her hand on her hip, looking her daughter dead in the eye.

When Alex heard the tone, it was one she had never heard Piper use before, and her eye brow raised slightly, and if this was any other situation right now, she would probably be turned on with Piper's head bitch in charge attitude, but right now wasn't the time nor the place. She would just have to remember it for later.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Helena snapped before she added "Ask Alex, she was the one who had them last."

"You think I took them?" Alex snapped, "I am the one who hid them, I am the one who took charge of them, I am the one who didn't want you to have them in the first place. And you are the one who is going to sit there, in my house, and say that I am the one who took them."

Helena just rolled her eyes before she said ten words, that not only made Alex's blood boil, but made her mother's mouth drop. "Yes, we all know you have a drug issue anyway."

"HELENA MARIE CHAPMAN!" Piper snapped, "You will not talk to Alex that way. Look at everything she has done for you, for us. Now you are going to tell us where those painkillers went, and you're going to do it now. Or so help me, you will not like what happens."

The young blonde just looked at her mother, giving her a death glare, as she rolled her eyes. But instead of giving her mother an answer, she just got up from the couch instead, and began to walk away, mumbling "I'm done with this."

"No, you are not walking away" Alex snapped, getting up from the couch and grabbing Helena by the arm, yanking her back toward her, and turning her so she was looking the teenager in the eye. "I don't give a damn right now if you are done with this, because I'm not." Alex growled between clenched teeth. "You want to talk about a drug issue, fine we'll talk about a drug issue. I have seen what drugs have done to people. I have witnessed my best friend inject bad heroin into her blood stream. I have seen it nearly kill her. And I have been passed out of the floor, barely alive because I fucking used drugs. I got to a point of no return, where the only savior I had was my mother, who walked in and found me on the bathroom floor with a needle sticking out of my arm, not even sure if her daughter was alive or dead." Alex explained barely keeping her composure, while Piper stood there with tears in her eyes, not knowing about this side of her girlfriend, and all she wanted right now was to hug her girlfriend and never let her go.

Alex stood there for a few seconds, looking Helena in the eyes, watching the blonde girl's eyes fill with tears, as she saw her swallow. But that didn't stop Alex from continuing. "So if you want to stand here, and think drugs are cool, and you'll be cool if you do them. If you think you will impress your friends by doing them, or selling them, or whatever went through your mind when you took those painkillers, and did what ever the hell it is you did with them, which I will find out, I can assure you, that you will be nothing of those things if you do drugs. And if you think that are going to do drugs, you have another thing coming, because I WILL NOT let you do to your mother like I did to mine." Alex explained, before she asked "Do you understand me? So I will give you one last chance to tell me, or you will wish that you did. Now what did you do with the painkillers?"

Helena stood there for a few moments just looking at Alex, with tears in her eyes, and just as Alex was about to shake her head, thinking that the teenager wasn't going to tell her anything, Helena reached into her pocket and pulled out a baggie, making her mother gasp softly, as her eyes widen, while Alex swallowed hard, and blinked away the tears, while taking a deep breath when she saw the powder in the bag, and they all knew it wasn't crushed up painkillers. "I'm sorry." Helena barely above a whisper knowing there was a lot more to the story than what her mother and step-mother knows.

* * *

 **Well there it is, Chapter 7!**

 **We learned a little bit more about Alex, along with Nicky.**

 **Did Alex and Piper react the way you thought they would?**

 **And don't worry, how the fans react to Piper and Alex together, and how they come out, will be coming up in the next chapter or two.**

 **What are they going to do with Helena? Has Helena been using heroin? All this and more in the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you all thought, I love hearing from all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews,** **follows, favs, and of course reading! I am so glad you all are enjoying this story, I love writing it for you! I have finally finished season 4, and needed a couple days to process everything. I won't spoil anything, because I hate when people do that, but I will Say this WOW! What a season, bravo to everyone in the cast, brilliantly done. And one more thing EMMY FOR TAYLOR! And Laura! EMMY FOR THEM ALL! Especially for Natasha!**

 **Now without any further ado, here is chapter 8, also a little heads up, tissues might be needed. Also, I do not own any of these characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Helena stood there for a few moments just looking at Alex, with tears in her eyes, and just when Alex was about to shake her head, thinking that the teenager wasn't going to tell her anything, Helena reached into her pocket and pulled out a baggie, making her mother gasp softly, as her eyes widen, while Alex swallowed hard, and blinked away the tears, while she took a deep breath when she saw the powder in the bag, and they all knew it wasn't crushed up painkillers. "I'm sorry." Helena said barely above a whisper knowing there was a lot more to the story than what her mother and step-mother knows._

* * *

A few minutes passed, with none of the women saying anything, Helena had tears in her eyes, trying her best to keep herself together, because she knew it wouldn't help her case anyway if she cried. Alex was having flashbacks to Nicky, while Piper was trying her best to remain calm, but remaining calm wasn't always the blonde's strong suit. "Where the fuck did you get that?" Piper finally snapped.

"Pipes" Alex warned, knowing that it wouldn't help the issue, she could be mad all she wanted, but right now wasn't the time. But she was quickly cut off by the blonde snapping again.

"Don't you dare Pipes me Alex." Piper growled between clenched teeth, before she turned her attention back to her daughter. "Now I am going to ask you again, where the fuck did you get that?"

Even though, Helena was trying her best to keep herself together, hearing her mother snap, and using that tone, along with seeing the look in her eyes, the look of not only disappointment, but hurt, was enough to send Helena into breakdown mode, with tears quickly falling down her face. "No, you don't get to cry right now, you bought this on yourself, now I am going to ask you again, where did you get that?" Piper demanded to know once more.

"That's enough Piper" Alex said a bit loudly as she grabbed Piper by the arm. "Stay here, don't move" She told the younger blonde, before she pulled her girlfriend out of the room.

"What the fuck Alex?" Piper asked giving her girlfriend a death glare, one that was oh so similar to the one Helena had given them both, not even ten minutes ago.

"I will handle this, I know how to handle this, you need to calm down. Because being mad right now isn't going to help anything. If she is using, then she needs support right now, not someone who is going to flip shit on her." Alex explained, but it only seemed to anger her girlfriend more.

"Are you saying, I don't know how to be a mother." Piper began, but Alex cut her off.

"No Piper, that isn't what I am saying, you are the best mother I know, beside my own of course." She told her with a smirk. "Go calm yourself down, you can be as mad as you want later, but right now we need answers, not a fight." She added before she gave her a quick kiss. "Now everything is going to be okay, we will get through this, all of us."

Piper just nodded her head, before she watched Alex disappear back into the room with Helena, while Piper walked outside.

"I'm sorry" Helena told Alex once more, when she walked back into the room.

Alex just nodded her head, as she walked past the teenager, and sat down on the couch, and then gave her a come here gesture with her two fingers, making the girl walk over and sit beside her on the couch. "Give me the baggie, please." Alex told her, and quickly Helena did what was asked of her, and handed over the bag. "I'm pretty sure I know what is it in, but I want to hear you say it. So what's in here?" Alex asked.

Helena nodded her head, before after a few moments of silence, she finally told her "Heroin."

Alex blinked her eyes a couple times, trying to keep not only the tears away, but the flashbacks as well, before she looked down at the baggie in her hand, and then back to the teenager. "How and where did you get this?" Alex asked before she added "And I want the truth Helena."

The blonde nodded her head again, while neither woman knew that Piper had walked back inside, and was now standing in the doorway, watching the interaction between her daughter and girlfriend. "I did a trade, and I got it from Rachel."

Just then did it click in Alex's head, what exactly was done with the painkillers. "Were you cheeking the pills?" Alex asked and Helena nodded her head.

"It was easier to get one, then trying to find the whole bottle, since you hid them" Helena explained. "Even though it wasn't so easy getting one either" She added with a smirk, and then quickly got rid of it.

Alex just nodded her head, as she thought everything threw in her head. "That guy, the one in the driveway, before your grandparents got here, who was he?" Alex asked.

"I told you he is a friend, it's nothing like that." Helena said a bit defensive.

"I know that, but does he sell or use?" Alex asked keeping calm, so she could keep the blonde from shutting down and not telling her anything.

"I don't know" Helena told her with a shrug of her shoulders, and when she saw Alex begin to take a deep breath she quickly added "I'm being honest, I don't know. I've never used around him, so I really don't know."

Meanwhile, in the doorway, Piper's eyes went wide, with her daughter's statement, and she was hoping and praying that she did not just hear her correctly. Thankfully, Alex was thinking the same thing as Piper, because she quickly asked "Used? So this isn't just a one-time thing, or something that just started?"

Helena eyes filled with tears once more, as she slowly shook her head. Just then did both women hear a sniffle from the doorway, and Alex quickly looked up to see her girlfriend standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Come here Pipes" Alex whispered, but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Piper slowly walked over to her girlfriend and daughter, as she wiped away the tears, before she sat down next to Alex. The darker haired woman quickly wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her close, before she looked at Helena and said "Tell me everything."

The teenager nodded her head, before she took another deep breath and explained everything. "It started in New York. Mom, I lied. That time when I had the $100 dollars, and I said it was because my friend was borrowing money, it wasn't. It was because, I was buying coke."

Piper listened to what her daughter was saying, as tears once again fell down her face, while she took in a deep breath, and Alex pulled her closer, while her other hand took Helena's.

Helena squeezed Alex's hand, while a tear drop fell from her eye, before she went on. "It just started with coke, I would use half, and then sell the rest, that way I had enough money to buy more."

"Great, so you're not only using drugs, but selling them too." Piper interrupted her.

"Pipes, let her finish" Alex warned while she held on to her girlfriend tighter. And when she knew the blonde wouldn't say anything else, she told Helena "Go on."

"It was just going to stay as coke, I promise, but then one night Rachel got Heroin, and I tried it. Then I got the painkillers, and everyone is always ready to buy those, so I was able to sell them for money, and then I was able to trade them for more heroin." Helena explained.

Alex nodded her head as she was listening, but when she saw Helena was going to tell them anymore she finally spoke. "So, was the throwing up and everything before your surgery, withdrawals?"

"I think it was both" Helena whispered.

"Do you have anything upstairs?" Alex asked and Helena just shook her head. "No needles, no nothing?"

Again, Helena just her head "I needed more needles, but I left school before I could get any. I always use clean ones." Helena told them.

"Well at least your being smart and clean about it" Piper interrupted once again, her voice filled with hurt.

"Pipes" Alex warned again before she once more turned her attention back to Helena "Go upstairs, I will be up shortly, your mother and I need to talk."

Helena nodded her head, before she stood up from the couch, but before she left the room, she turned to look back and her mother and Alex. "I'm so sorry, and I love you both."

"We love you too" Piper whispered before Helena walked out of the room.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once they heard the bedroom door shut upstairs, Alex turned on the couch, and pulled Piper into a tight embrace, and the blonde quickly broke down. "Shh, Pipes, it's going to be okay." Alex whispered against the blonde hair, as she held her.

"I failed, I have failed" Piper cried, as she held on to Alex just as tight, if not tighter.

Alex pulled back from the embrace as she demanded "Look at me Pipes" When the blonde didn't do it, she demanded once more, this time a bit sterner. "Look at me, Piper." This time the blonde did as she was told and Alex looked her dead in the eye. "You have not failed, this is not your fault. And I promise you, I promise you, we will get through this, and everything will be okay, I promise you." Piper just looked at Alex for a while not saying anything, just searching her eyes for any hint of distrust, but she found none. "Now, I am going to call the place where Nicky and I both went, they have the best rating, and I know they will actually help Helena, and help her remain clean afterword's."

"But Alex, you don't need this, what about your treatments…" Piper began but Alex quickly pressed two fingers to the blonde's lips to quiet her.

"Shh, I don't care if I was on my deathbed, I would still be here, and I would still help you. I told you Pipes, we are a family, and I am not going anywhere." Alex whispered as she lowered her fingers from her lips, before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I love you" she whispered against her lips, as she kept her forehead pressed against the blonde's.

"I love you too" Piper whispered before she bought Alex back into a kiss, this one filled with much more passion.

After they broke their kiss, Alex left Piper sitting on the couch, and went to call Nicky to get the number for the rehab place. While Piper was sitting there, she kept thinking to herself _"Where did I go wrong? I should have noticed? What kind of mother doesn't notice that her own daughter is doing drugs?"_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, upstairs, Helena was thinking the same thing. _"_ I am such a failure; they must hate me." She whispered to Milah, who was snuggled up beside her, with her head on her lap. As she was sitting there, the cravings were becoming stronger and stronger. She had nothing absolutely nothing. Until finally it hit her, even though it wasn't the same, she did have her pack of cigarettes in her backpack. She quickly moved Milah aside, who just looked up at her, while she opened her window, and grabbed her cigarettes and lighter.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Back downstairs, Alex had already made all the arrangements, and went back to join Piper on the couch. "Hey what's wrong?" Alex asked as she walked into the room, and saw Piper was crying, and quickly rushed to her side, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Piper sniffled.

"Bullshit, now what's wrong?" Alex asked again "Are you still blaming yourself?"

Piper slowly nodded her head before she asked in a whisper "How did I not notice?"

Alex quickly tighten her arms around the blonde, "Shh, it's okay Pipes I told you this. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. And trust me, some people are just better at hiding it than others." Alex explained trying to get the blonde to realize that it wasn't her fault, but then again, she knew exactly how she was feeling, because she felt the same way with Nicky.

"Did you call Nicky?" Piper whispered.

Alex nodded her head "Yes, and I already made all the arrangements, a bed will be ready for her tomorrow."

The blonde slightly shifted in her girlfriend's arms, as she looked up at her. "Thank you" She whispered looking deep into Alex's eyes. "I know this isn't what you signed up for."

Before Piper could even finish her sentence, Alex quickly shushed her. "Stop it. You don't need to thank me, and I signed up for everything Pipes, I love you and I love the kids, I am not going anywhere, and there is no place I rather be, I told you, I am right where I belong." Alex explained before she placed a light but filled with love kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Not even on a beach somewhere?" Piper joked with a smile.

"Okay that is second best, but I am with you and the kids, so I am happy." Alex smiled. "Now, should you go tell Helena or should I?"

"You go first; I will be up momentarily." Piper told her before she asked "Is that okay?"

Alex nodded her head "Of course it is, I love you."

"I love you too" Piper told her before she kissed her once more.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The blonde watched as Alex walked out of the room, and then headed up stairs, and once Alex reached the top of the stairs, even though they say smokers can't smell smoke, Alex did. "Jesus" Alex mumbled to herself, as she walked down the hallway to Helena's room. She didn't even bother knocking, she just walked right in, where she saw Helena sitting next to the window, with a cigarette in hand. "In the house really?" Alex asked as she shut the door.

"Sorry" Helena mumbled as she put out the cigarette in her ash tray.

"It's fine, we have bigger issues than you smoking." Alex told her as she sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her. "Come, sit"

The teenager got up from her chair, and walked over to her bed and sat down next to Alex. "So?"

"So?" Alex playfully asked as she wrapped her arm around the teenager. "A bed will be ready for you tomorrow."

"A bed, as in rehab?" Helena asked as Milah moved between them and placed her head on Helena's lap. "But what about school? What about the movie?"

"The movie can wait and as for school, your mom and I can get your work." Alex explained "Because right now the best thing for you and the main focus is getting you clean."

"Where am I going?" Helena asked as tears filled her eyes.

"A place where Nicky and I went, they will actually help, I promise you." Alex told her. "Look at me Helena." She demanded softly, and slowly the teenager looked up from her lap and looked at the older woman. "I promise you, you will get through this, and I promise you, we will all be here every step of the way."

Helena just nodded her head, as more tears filled her eyes, and when a single tear drop fell from her eye, Alex quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. "Shh, I'm right here." Alex whispered as she held her tightly, while Milah licked the blonde's arm.

"I'm so sorry" Helena cried.

"I know; I know" Alex whispered as tears filled her own eyes. "It will be okay, everything is going to be okay, we will get through this."

 _ **XXXXX**_

As the two were holding each other, neither knew that Piper had open the door, and was watching the interacting between her daughter, and girlfriend. Never had she felt more blessed in her life, to have such a loving and supportive girlfriend. But not only that, but three great kids, even if right now they were going through something. That didn't change the way she felt about them. She loved them all, and would risk her life for every single one of them, including Alex. "Is there any room in there for me?" Piper asked.

Helena quickly looked at her mother, and once more did tears fill her eyes, "I'm so sorry mom." Helena whispered.

Piper rushed to her daughter's side, and wrapped her arms tightly around her, and Alex. "Shh, baby it's okay." Piper whispered.

Within seconds, not only Piper's heart broke, but Alex's too when they heard the teenager ask. "Do you still love me?"

Piper tightened her arms around the girl tighter than she had before, as tears fell from her eyes. Soon, she pulled back from the hug, and knelt on the floor in from of her daughter, and took her hand. "Look at me Helena." Piper whispered, and just like she had with Alex, she slowly looked at her mother. "I love you so much, and nothing, do you hear me nothing will ever change that. I am so proud of you, and so grateful to have such amazing, loving, caring, beautiful kids. All of you are my world, and I would never not love you." Piper explained to her with tears in her eyes. "Do you understand me? I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too kid" Alex whispered as she pulled her close, but not enough to take her away from Piper.

"We are going to get through this, okay?" Piper told her as she stood up slightly, and wrapped her arms around both Alex and Helena. "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too moms" Helena told them both, while Alex and Piper eyes both filled with tears once more, when they heard the word moms.

* * *

 **There it is, Chapter 8!**

 **A lot of things are happening, Helena is going to rehab. Like I said, tissues would be needed. Will Helena have a conversation with Nicky?**

 **You have to love just how supportive Alex is, she really will be a great mom. We have seen that, already.**

 **What do you think of Helena Call them moms? What will Alex think? Do you think she will be cool with them calling her mom?**

 **How will the fans react to Piper and Alex? Will Piper and Alex have a discussion on having kids? All this and more in the next chapter. Drop a review, let me know what you all think, or what you would like to see happen. I love hearing from all of you, it keeps me writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, I AM BACK! I want to start by thank you so much for all of your support, you guys are the best! Thank you for not giving up on this story, and I promise you I haven't given up either. I just needed so time to get my creative writing back, and now here I am, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, once again I do not own any of these charters.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _I love you too moms" Helena told them both, while Alex and Piper eyes both filled with tears once more, when they heard the word moms._

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, while Alex and Piper just hugged Helena, but all of them knew that if that they were going to make it to the rehab place tomorrow morning, they needed to start getting things ready now. Piper was first to pull back from the hug, "I am going to head back to the school, and get all your work." She told her daughter, and girlfriend who both just nodded their heads.

"And I have to run to the set really quick, Helena do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay here?" Alex asked as she too pulled away from the hug.

Quickly, Piper gave her daughter a look, and Helena shook her head "I promise I don't have anything here." She began to tell them, but Piper quickly cut her off.

"That doesn't mean one phone call or text won't change that." Piper sighed.

Helena just nodded her head, because even though she knew her mother didn't trust her right now, she didn't blame her, because she had ever right not to. "Can I go with you Alex?" Helena asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to." Alex told her with a smile, before she added "Meet me downstairs in say about ten minutes."

The teenager nodded her head, while she watched both her mother, and Alex walk out of her room, and shut the door slightly behind them.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once the women were downstairs, they both walked into the kitchen, where Alex quickly wrapped her arms around Piper's waist from behind and pulled her close. With the blonde's back flushed against her front, Alex held her tightly, while she pressed light kisses to her neck. Piper moaned softly in response, while she moved her neck slightly to the side, to give Alex better access.

"Do you like that?" Alex whispered against the smooth skin, with a smirk.

"Mmhmm" Piper moaned out, not trusting her brain to be able to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

So, Alex did what she did best, she took advantage of Piper's weakness, and bit down on the blonde's neck, as Piper, bit down on her bottom lip, and grasped Alex's hands, to be able to keep control, and not make to much noise, so her daughter wouldn't hear her. But just before the pleasure could continue, Alex placed one more kiss to the blonde's neck, before she pulled away from her. "Sorry, but I do have a set to get to." Alex smirked, making the blonde groan in frustration.

"You are such a tease, do you know that?" Piper asked as she turned around to face the taller woman.

Alex smiled as she tossed her head to side to side, before she finally replied "So, I've been told."

Piper just chuckled as she rolled her eyes in disbelief, as she watched Alex turn on her heels, and walk out of the room, but was quickly stopped by the voice behind her. "Wait, what do I tell the school?" Piper asked, when it finally hit her, she had no idea what to tell them, and she didn't really want to tell them that her daughter was going to rehab.

Alex turned to face the blonde before she told her with a smile. "Just tell them that we are going on vacation, and Helena doesn't want to fall behind. And if they have any problems, then they can call me."

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Five minutes later, Piper was saying goodbye to her girlfriend, and her daughter, as she got into her car, and she watched Helena and Alex get into Alex's. She quickly waved goodbye, and then drove down the driveway, as Alex started her car. "So, you okay?" Alex asked as she looked over to the young woman, she considered a daughter.

Helena just nodded her head, as she fasted her seat belt, but didn't really want to talk, and Alex knew that, so she just added one more thing, before she too drove down the driveway. "Well, I am here if and when you want to talk."

It wasn't even five minutes into the drive to the set, before Helena broke the silence. "Do you hate me?" Helena asked, and Alex could hear the sadness in her voice, even though the young blonde tried everything to try and mask it. But instead of answering her, she just drove a little further before they arrived to a nearby park, and Alex pulled into a parking space. "What are we doing here?" Helena asked, confused.

Quickly, Alex cut the engine, and turned in her seat, to be able to look at the young woman, and took her hand into her own. "I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen good." Alex told her, not in a stern voice, but in a voice that made anyone know she meant business, and Helena just nodded her head. "I would never hate you, and not over something like this, especially not over something like this."

"But mom does…" Helena began but was quickly cut off.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you or your brother or sister. She loves all three of you in a way you could never understand. She would do anything for you three, as would I." Alex began to explain. "But with your mom, she doesn't fully understand, she blames herself, when it isn't her fault. But I do understand, I am a former addict. But with that said, that doesn't mean your mom won't support you, or love you through it, because she will, just like your brother and sister will. And I want you to understand this as well, I am going to be there every step of the way, whenever you need me, whatever you want, any time of day, I will be there. I am not going anywhere." Alex finished with tears in her eyes, tears that were mirroring the young woman looking back at her.

"Thank you Alex" Helena told her, not knowing what else to say, not trusting her voice to be able to say anything else, but right now that was enough.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

After Alex got what she needed from the set, and did what she had to do, while Nicky had a long talk with Helena, the two women drove back home.

"Don't you want to know what Nicky and I talked about?" Helena asked, just before they got home.

Alex just shook her head, so Helena asked "Why?"

"Because that is between you and Nicky" Alex told her before she added "Unless of course she told you something she shouldn't have."

"No, she didn't" Helena chuckled.

"Good" Alex smiled, as they put into the driveway.

Before Helena got out of the car, she looked at Alex, and then at the house, before looking back at Alex. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs for a little bit, is that okay?" Helena asked.

Alex nodded her head, "I trust you." Alex told her with a smile, before she and the blonde got out of the car.

"Pipes? We're home" Alex announced when they walked into the house and then went to search for the said blonde she just called out for. "There you are" Alex smiled as she walked into the backyard, and found Piper sitting near the pool.

"Where's Helena?" Piper asked, as Alex came over and sat beside her.

"She went upstairs, any problem with the school?" Alex asked and Piper just shook her head. "Her and Nicky had a chat, I think it was good for her." Alex told her, and once again she only got a nod of a head. "Hey, you alright?" Alex asked, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close.

Once again, Piper nodded her head, and Alex decided not to push it, and instead, held her close, as she whispered. "I am not going anywhere; I am right here. We will get through this."

Just then, did the tears hit, as Piper held onto Alex, as if her life depended on it, not knowing what she did to ever deserve this wonderful woman that was holding her, but she knew right then, in that moment, no matter how bad things were right now, she was truly blessed, and she was right where she belonged.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, upstairs, Helena took this opportunity while her mom and Alex were having a moment, to send a text ** _. "Hey, I only have right now, do you want to come over? Well sneak over?"_**

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long for a reply " ** _I'll be there in 5"_**

Helena just smiled at her phone before she locked it and threw it onto her bed, and then thought of a plan on how the hell she was going to be able to sneak in this mystery person with out her mother, or Alex knowing. All the while that she thought of how she was going to do this, she kept an eye on the backyard, and came to the conclusion that her mother or Alex weren't going to be moving for a while, before she quietly made her way downstairs, and opened the front door, and just then did she see someone walking up her driveway.

"You were smart, you didn't drive up" Helena whispered with a smile as the person got closer.

"I didn't want to alert anyone." Lauren told her with a smile, before she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Come on" Helena smiled as she pulled away quickly, and then dragged her inside the house, carefully not to make enough noise for either woman outside to hear.

Once they were upstairs, Helena quickly dragged Lauren into her room, and then shut the door, before slamming her girlfriend up against it. "Eager are we?" Lauren smirked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Helena told her with sad eyes.

"For where?" Lauren asked, as she pulled her closer.

"Rehab, they know." Helena told her before she whispered with a smirk "But enough about that, I have better things to do with this mouth."

Lauren just smirked back before she told "Then you better get to it" and just then did Helena waste no more time, and quickly connected their lips, in a passionate kiss, before she walked them backwards, and pushed Lauren on to the bed.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Back outside though, neither woman knew what was happening in the young blonde's bedroom, they both were just sitting there in silence, enjoying each others embrace, when Piper finally broke the silence. "Alex?" She asked and all the other woman could do was hum. "When was the last time we had sex?" the blonde asked in a very serious tone, that made the other woman laugh.

"Straight to the point." Alex chuckled "I always liked that about you."

"No you love it about me" Piper smirked as she shifted in her arms, to face the love of her life. "But I'm serious."

Alex just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, Pipes. We both have been so busy."

"Lesbian bed death, it's a thing." Piper told her, as she pushed her slightly.

All Alex could do was laugh as she said "Yeah, I'm familiar with it, and it's bullshit."

"But yet neither one of us can remember the last time we had sex" Piper told her with a smile before she added "So I don't think it's bullshit."

Still Alex couldn't help but laugh "It's bullshit Pipes, and I promise you, we won't become one of those couples who don't have sex at least once a week." She told her before she added "Well after this dry spell."

"Whatever you say Alex." Piper mocked her with a smile.

The brunette loved that smile, even if she was having a bad day, all Piper had to do was smile at her, and in an instant everything felt okay again. "Come here" Alex whispred as she took Piper's hand, and pulled her closer to her, before she leaned in, looking into her eyes for a moment, swearing she could feel herself getting lost them, before placed a tender, yet loving kiss on the lips she loved most.

Instantly, as they always do, the sparks flew between them, and Piper moved her hands up into the dark locks, pulling her closer, while she traced Alex's lips with her tongue, begging for entrance, which thankfully she didn't have to wait long for. But as the two battled for dominance, and the kiss became more passionate, like they normally are, the two got interrupted. But this time, it wasn't by the kids, it was by their grandchild.

As Milah, came running over to them, knocking into the both, nearly knocking them into the pool, the two lovers pulled apart, with a laugh. "Well, now it's our granddaughter who doesn't want us having any time alone." Alex chuckled, while she grabbed the tennis ball out of the dogs mouth, and threw it into the other direction.

"Wonder why she isn't with Helena?" Piper asked, knowing full well that Milah never left her daughter's side.

"Maybe she's in the kitchen" Alex said with a shrug over her shoulder, but then she looked up and saw that the curtain in the teenager's room was shut. "Hey Pipes, was that curtain always shut?" Alex asked as she pointed to the widow.

Piper quickly turned and looked to where her girlfriend was pointing and shook her head. "It wasn't earlier." Piper told her as Milah came running back over. "Where's your mother?" Piper asked the dog, who quickly licked her.

"I'm going to go and make sure she is okay" Alex told her as she began to stand up, and just then so did the blonde. "You don't have to come." Alex tried to tell her, but it was no use.

"Nope, I'm coming with you." She told her quickly before she walked in the direction of the house.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"Pipes wait" Alex shouted in a whisper as the blonde was about to rush up the stairs, earning her a look. "No, what I mean is, be quiet about this, if she is doing anything, and she hears us, she will quickly put it away, and if she doesn't hear us, then we will catch her in the act." Alex quickly explained, and Piper nodded her head in understanding.

Though, as they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear the low sound of the moans coming from the closed bedroom door down the hallway. Alex and Piper quickly looked at each, but neither one of them wanted to think that it was what they thought it was. "It's just her in there though." Piper whispered, trying not to think of anything sexual.

"Well, she does have a hand." Alex smirked and Piper quickly hit her on the arm. "Oww, I was joking."

"Shut up" Piper mumbled as she walked quietly down the hall to the bedroom door.

Both women stood there for a few seconds, as the moaning increased, and although both of them didn't want to know what they were going to find on the other side of the door, they knew that had open the door.

"Oh my god, Helena" Lauren moaned, pulling the blonde by the hair, to bring her impossibly closer to her, not knowing that the bedroom door that was shut, was starting to open.

The minute the door opened, and Piper got a view of what was happening inside her daughter's bedroom, with her daughter's face between some girl she has never seen before legs on her bed, she quickly gasped "OH MY GOD!" As she covered her eyes, and turned around, while Alex although she was in shock, couldn't help but chuckle, since it reminded her so much of the time her own mother caught her when she was younger.

Quickly, the two teenagers split apart, while Helena scrambled to grab a blanket to cover them both. "Mom, what are you doing? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Helena shouted.

Though as Piper stood there with her back turned with her hand over her eyes, Alex knew right now the blonde wouldn't be able to say anything, she was too much in shock, so she took over. "Get dressed and meet us both downstairs, now" Alex demanded, and turned on her heels, grabbing Piper by the hand, and leading them out of the bedroom. "And leave the door open." She shouted before they both went back downstairs.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once they both were downstairs, Piper walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a coke from the fridge, and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of rum. She could feel Alex's eyes on her, but she didn't want to hear it. She just put her hand up, and said "Don't."

Within five minutes, both girls walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where Alex and Piper both were. "So, are you going to introduce us?" Piper asked as she looked over the new blonde who was standing in her kitchen, who looked so much like a younger Claire Danes from 'Homeland', she had to do a double take.

Helena looked over at Alex, because she couldn't get a good read on her mother's tone, but Alex just nodded her head and sent her a quick smile. "Mom, Alex, this is Lauren." She told them both, before she finally found her confidence and added "She's my girlfriend."

As Piper took in this information, Alex smiled at Helena proudly, she knew it wasn't easy coming out, and she is glad that the young teenager was able to find the courage to do some, and proudly. "It's nice to meet you Lauren." Alex smiled at her, while Piper quickly walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you" Piper told her with a smile, knowing that right now that is what Helena needed to hear the most, she was beyond proud of her daughter, she was proud that her daughter had the courage to tell her, even though this isn't how she wished to find out, but regardless, she was still proud. "Nice to meet you Lauren" Piper told the other blonde as she pulled away from her daughter, with a smile. "Though, I would have liked to have met you with clothes on for the first time." She added with a smirk.

Both Helena's and Lauren's face turned red, neither one of them knew what was going to come next, but Helena was glad that her mother accepted her, even though she didn't think she wouldn't have. "It's nice to meet you both too. And I'm sorry." Lauren told both women who just nodded their heads.

"Anyway, Helena, Lauren, I have no problem with your relationship, and I understand sex is very much a part of that, but can you please try to keep it to a minimum, and please be safe." Piper told them both a bit sternly. "And yes, I realize that both of you cannot get each other pregnant, but you know what I mean." She added, while they both just nodded their head in understanding. "Oh, and put a sock on the door or something while you two are up there doing that."

"MOM!" Helena shouted at her mother.

"Hey, I didn't say you can't have sex, I am saying I don't want to walk into it." Piper told her with a laugh, before she took a sip from her rum and coke. "Now go, you both can spend some time together before your brother and sister get home, Lauren would you like to stay for dinner?" Piper asked her, while Helena looked over at her girlfriend and smiled.

"If it's alright." She told her.

"Of course it is, now go, enjoy your time together." Piper told her and then both her and Alex watched as they walked out of the room.

"And remember SOCK" Alex shouted with a laugh after them, and they both could hear Helena groan.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Finally, when both of them heard the upstairs bedroom door shut, Alex walked over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay?" She asked, searching the blonde's eyes.

"My little girl is growing up" Piper whispered before she added with a laugh "Even my own daughter is having more sex than I am."

That was all Alex needed to hear, she quickly looked at the time on the stove, and saw they had about an hour before Melanie, and Silas would get home, and Alex was going to make good use of that hour. She quickly kissed the other woman, and in an instant the battle for dominance quickly began, but she wasn't going to let Piper have the upper hand, no, right now, this was about Piper. She kissed Piper in such a way, Piper felt her knees buckle, and Alex used this opportunity to tighten her grip on the blonde's hips, and began to walk them both backwards, until the blonde was pushed back against the counter.

Piper was taken aback by the sudden fever, but she welcomed it, as she felt herself being lifted on to the counter, where she quickly wrapped her legs around the Alex's waist. While Alex bought her hand to Piper's jeans, and began to unbutton them, and pull the zipper down, while she looked at Piper with nothing but desire in her eyes.

"Alex, we can't" Piper tried to protest but she was quickly silenced by a kiss. "Alex, Helena and Lauren are upstairs." Piper mumbled against the kiss.

"Who are too busy with each other." Alex whispered against her lips, before kissing her again.

"And what about Mel and Silas, they will be home soon" Piper protested again, but she knew she was quickly losing her resolve.

"They won't be home for another hour." Alex told her, as she slipped her hand inside Piper's jeans, and shifted Piper's thong to the side and was pleasantly surprised by the amount of wetness that already greeted her. "Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked as she placed a kiss to Piper's jaw line, before she began to drag her fingers through the wetness, making the blonde shudder. "Well do you?" Alex pressed, teasing the blonde.

"Don't you fucking dare" Piper growled, and then quickly bit down on her lip, to keep her from screaming out, as Alex used that exact moment to thrust two fingers inside her.

Alex knew Piper was trying to be quiet the best she could, which wasn't an easy task for the blonde, "You feel so good, Pipes" Alex whispered against her cheek, while she continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, going harder and faster each time.

But just as Piper was getting used to what Alex was doing to her body, she quickly stopped, and pulled out of her, making the blonde groan. But instead of giving the blonde an answer, which she knew she desperately wanted, Alex instead, quickly removed the blonde's shirt, throwing it on the floor behind her, along with her bra, before she gave her one quick kiss, and then began kissing down her neck.

"Oh my god, Alex, we don't have time for this…." Piper began but her voice quickly trailed off, as she felt Alex's kiss down to her chest, before sucking on one of her breasts.

While Alex sucked and bit down on Piper's nipple, the blonde felt herself being lifted, just a enough to be able to slid her jeans and thong down her legs, before Alex began to continue her journey downwards.

"Alex, I'm serious, we don't…." Piper began again as Alex dropped to her knees, but quickly groaned "Oh fuck" When she felt Alex run her tongue between her legs.

Alex knew they really didn't have the time for this, but at the moment she really didn't care. She slowly slid her tongue in and out of her, just tasting and teasing the blonde, who she knew was losing her patience, who now had her hands in her hair, and legs spread further apart, and quietly moaning above her.

"Did you want me to stop?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Once again, Piper's response was the same as before "Don't you fucking dare." Speaking those four words more coherently than any others she has tried to utter in the last few minutes.

Alex smiled as she thrusted her tongue inside the blonde, making her cry out in pleasure and grip the dark locks tightly in hands, as Alex set a slow pace with her tongue. She slowly thrusted her tongue inside the blonde, before she licked her way up to her clit, where she would suck on it for a second, before she went back inside her again. It was making Piper crazy, and Alex loved every second of it.

"Oh fuck, Alex! Fuck, Fuck, fuck!" Piper moaned a bit too loudly, but neither one of them cared at the moment.

Alex loved when she made Piper lose control, and she wasn't about to stop now. She smiled against the blonde as she felt the blonde begin to take the reigns and began to ride her face, but once again, Alex quickly put a stop to it, as she grabbed her hips and eased them into a movement that matched what her mouth and tongue was doing to her.

"Oh Fucking Christ, Alex, yes" She slightly screamed at the combined movement.

Concentrating on her clit for a while, Alex massaged it firmly with her tongue, and when she knew Piper was nearly on the edge, she pulled back, and thursted her tongue back inside her again. She did this twice more, which finally made Piper snap the way Alex wanted her to. "Fuck Alex! You are going to kill me." She cried her voice was filled with frustration, yet it was also filled with enjoyment.

After thinking it through for a few seconds, but never once stopping her actions, Alex decided to show her a little mercy and bought her hand up to rub her girlfriend's clit, while her explored her now dropping entrance. Though, Alex wasn't quite done with her torture just yet, and just as she felt Piper's climax was building again, she pulled her mouth and fingers away.

"God damn it Alex." Piper yelled in frustration, while she grabbed onto Alex's hair, and pulled her head back roughly, until they both were making eye contact. "I am begging you, please I need you to let me cum" Piper was begging, yet her voice was demanding, and whatever words were not said, her eyes said them for her.

Alex knew the blonde loved the teasing, but she knew she would love the ending even more, and like Piper had said, they didn't have much time. Instantly, Alex resumed manipulating her clit just the way she knew the blonde liked it, and then bought her hand up and thrusted two fingers back inside her, slowly, making sure she felt every inch of them entering her.

"Ohhhh, yess, Alex" Piper moaned out above her, making the darker hair woman smile.

Once Alex's fingers were fully inside her, she started a slow rhythm moving in and out of her, making sure her tongue matched the rhythm on her clit. Piper was moaning in absolute bliss, and Alex loved every second of it. Just as she felt Piper's walls begin to tighten around her fingers, and her body bein to tense, she quickly stood up, never once losing the pace she had set, and wrapped her free arm around the blonde, pulling her close.

In an instant, Piper wrapped her legs back around the love of her life, as she gripped onto her shoulder with one hand, while the other pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before Piper began to fall over the edge, screaming out her name, and fuck a couple times. To Alex, it was a perfect moment, but before that moment could get any better, it was ruined.

"HOLY FUCK, GROSS" yelled a voice from behind them, making both women freeze in horror.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN...So who caught them?  
**

 **Everybody seems to be getting caught having sex in this house, lol.**

 **How will Silas and Melanie take to their sister going to rehab? Is Lauren a good influence on Helena?**

 **As for how Piper and Alex will take on the fans, and the rumors of Alex being a womanizer, that will all begin in the next chapter. All this and more. Thank you all again for your wonderful support, and I look forward to hearing your feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, thank you all for the warm welcome back. I am so glad you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Once again, I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _HOLY FUCK, GROSS" yelled a voice from behind them, making both women freeze in horror._

* * *

The minute the voice rang out in the kitchen, Alex couldn't help but smirk, while Piper had a look of sheer horror in her eyes, as she tried her best to scramble and grab anything she possibly could to cover herself up, but it didn't work, everything she was wearing before, Alex had thrown on the floor. "What are you doing home already, Silas?" Alex asked she looked over at the stove, to check the time, because she didn't believe that an hour could have gone that quickly.

"I got out of school earlier, and now I wish I didn't" He groaned as he turned on his heels and left the kitchen. "I will be upstairs, finding a therapist."

Once the teenage boy was gone, Alex couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter, while Piper sent her a death glare. "What?" Alex asked "It's funny. You knew it was bound to happen one of these days." Alex added through a fit of giggles.

"Will you just hand me my clothes" Piper snapped, not really mad, more embarrassed.

Alex backed away from the blonde, as she leaned down to grab the clothes off the floor, "So, that makes two people who have caught us now. Although, Silas saw more than my mother did." Alex still laughing told her, while she handed her girlfriend her clothes.

"Still not funny Alex" Piper told her with a roll of her eyes, while she took the clothes, hoping off the counter, and quickly got dressed. "Now I have to go do damage control."

"Oh come on Pipes, its not that bad" Alex tried to tell her.

"Tell that to Silas, who is now contacting a therapist this very moment." Piper told her, and as she was about to walk out of the kitchen, Alex grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you mad at me?" Alex asked, looking into the blonde's eyes, because it really wasn't her fault.

"I'm not mad Alex, we should just be more careful." Piper explained.

The darker woman nodded her head in agreement, "You're right Pipes, do you want me to come up and talk with him?" She asked and Piper shook her head.. "Alright, well let me know if you need me." Alex told her, and then watched Piper walk out of the kitchen and then headed upstairs.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

As Piper stood outside her sons bedroom, she took a deep breath before she knocked, and didn't have to wait long before she heard an answer "What?"

"Can I come in?" She asked as she slowly opened the door, and only got a mumble in response. "Look Silas, I am sorry, you shouldn't have seen that." Piper explained as she stepped into the room, and shut the door, before she walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her son, and shut the laptop. "Hey, look at me" She told him, and thankfully, he did what she asked. "Are you okay?"

Silas just rolled his eyes, and when his mother gave him a look, he finally answered her. "Mom, I'm fine. I get it, sex is normal. I just wished I didn't have to walk in on my moms doing it." He explained, and Piper couldn't help but smile when she heard her son, consider Alex to be a mom to him as well. But before she could comment, Silas added "Especially not in the kitchen! Now I am going to have disinfect everything!"

"Okay, you made your point" Piper chuckled before she asked once more "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine mom, really." Silas confirmed for her once more, but this time he added a smile.

Piper smiled back at her son before got up, and walked over to the door, "Oh, and if you really want a therapist, we can arrange that" Piper smirked before she asked "And if you got out of school early, then where is Mel?"

"She should be home soon, she said she had to ask one of her teachers something." Silas explained and then added "And mom you know I am joking about the therapist right?"

"I do honey" Piper smiled, and then left the room.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful, at dinner, Helena introduced Lauren to her brother and sister, and they both gave her a huge hug, and then teased their sister the best they could, to try embarrass her. "So, Helena does Lauren know about the time you decided that blue would be an awesome hair color, but you didn't know what you were doing so it turned green?" Silas asked with a laugh.

"Shut up Silas" Helena smirked "Because just wait until you bring home a girlfriend….I have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell."

"Point taken" Silas mumbled quickly and went back to eating his dinner.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The rest of the dinner, went well, and then it was time for Helena to say goodbye to Lauren, but just as she was about to leave, Alex asked "Lauren, where is your car?"

Lauren looked at Helena before she looked back at Alex, "Oh, I parked it at the end of the driveway" She told her, before she added "Remember, I did sneak in here."

Alex just nodded her head, and then said goodbye to the young girl, before she watched Helena walk her out the front door.

When Helena and Lauren reached the end of the driveway, Lauren leaned up against her car, while Helena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Hey, I'm sorry my mom and Alex caught us." Helena told her girlfriend, and Lauren just chuckled.

"Don't worry, at least they were cool about it." Lauren smiled, and Helena could just smile right back. "So, do you really have to leave?" Lauren asked, as she looked at the blonde with puppy dog eyes.

Helena just nodded her head, "I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

"Just tell them, you will never touch the stuff again" Lauren tried, but Helena just shook her head.

"That won't work, Alex is a former addict, so she isn't going to let this just slide." Helena tried to explain. "But don't worry, I will see you in a couple weeks." Helena added before she quick kiss.

"Fine, but I will miss you" Lauren told her.

"I will miss you too" Helena told her before she kissed her again.

The two spent the next few minutes just kissing, and enjoying being wrapped about each other, before Lauren pulled back from the kiss. "Hey, I got a going away gift for you." Lauren told her, before she broke away from Helena's grasp, and opened her car door, and pulled out a baggie.

"Aww for me?" Helena smiled as she took the baggie of pills with a smile "You shouldn't have."

"Oh shut up, and just kiss me" Lauren smiled back, and pulled Helena into a passionate kiss.

 _ **XXXXX**_

When Helena finally came back into the house, Alex and Piper were sitting in the living room, and they both called her into the room. "Helena, can you come here please?"

The young blonde quickly joined the two women in the living room, and Alex pointed to the seat next to her on the couch, and Helena quickly sat. "Is everything okay?" Helena asked.

Both women nodded their heads, before Alex explained "Well, this is up to you, and we aren't pushing you, but do you want to tell your brother and sister?"

Helena thought for a few seconds, she hadn't thought about that, or even the fact that she had to tell them, but of course they were going to wonder where the hell she was. "It's probably for the best." Helena told them, and both of them nodded their heads, before they called Silas and Mel into the room.

"What's going on?" Silas asked "This isn't about earlier is it?"

"Why what happened earlier?" Both Mel and Helena asked at the same time.

"Nothing" Both Piper and Alex said at the very same time, causing the two girls to raise their eyebrows, but decided not to push the subject.

"Actually, your sister has something she would like to tell you." Piper told her son, and younger daughter, as she looked over at Helena. "Can you both please sit?" She asked both of them did as was asked, sensing something wasn't right. "Whenever you are sweetie." Piper told her with a slight smile, and Alex took Helena's hand.

The teenage blonde took a deep breath, not knowing how she was supposed to tell her brother and sister she was going to rehab, because people think she has a drug problem. But she knew they had to know eventually, so why drag it out. "Well, Silas, Mel, I am leaving for rehab tomorrow." Helena just came right out and told them, and watched as both of their mouths dropped.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Silas asked in confusion as he looked at his sister "As in a drug rehab?" Helena looked down at her hands, before she nodded her head.

"You are a fucking drug addict?" Melanie shouted.

"Language!" Piper shouted at her daughter.

Melanie just looked at her mother for a few seconds, before she turned her attention back to her sister as she asked. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of a weeks" Helena told her before she asked "Now, is there anymore questions, because I would really just like to go upstairs."

"I have one" Silas said "I guess, I just want to know why?"

In an instant, Helena froze at her brother's question, because she really didn't expect him of all people to ask that. "Well, I guess, I just want to silence my mind. To silence my mind." Helena explained, hoping that he wouldn't push it.

Thankfully, Silas didn't, he just nodded his head, and then excused himself, and went upstairs, before Melanie did the same. But just as Helena was about to do the same, Alex stopped her. "Lena, a moment?" She asked, right before the blonde was about to walk out of the room. Helena turned to look back at her mother and Alex, who motioned her to sit back down, and when she did, Alex asked "What did you mean when you said to silence your mind?"

Helena just shrugged her shoulders, she really didn't want to talk about it, but her mother wasn't about to let it go. "Helena? Is something going on?" Piper asked, concerned.

"It's nothing mom" Helena tried, but this time it's Alex who pushed.

"Helena, please talk to us." Alex told her, as she took her hand. "Now, what did you mean?"

The young blonde just shrugged her shoulders, as she looked down at her hands, and although she didn't feel the tears build in her eyes, she felt the drop fall onto her cheek. "I don't know, it just feels like sometimes everything around me is going too slowly, and I am going too fast. My mind goes from zero to sixty in two point six seconds, and I don't know how to shut it up. I can't focus on anything, but yet when I'm high, everything is silent for once, and I am able to concentrate." Helena tried to explain, but she wasn't even sure if what she was saying was even making sense.

Alex nodded her head, trying to take in all the information, before she asked "Helena, I know you get snappy, and some what irritable at times, is that because you are just inpatient?"

Helena shrugged her shoulders "I guess, it's just feels like everything is going too slowly, like I said. I just I don't know, and then there is days when I don't want to be around people, and then there are times when I just can't shut up or finish a sentence, and want to be around people." Helena tried to explain, and that was all Alex needed to hear before she knew what exactly was going on, and now the drug use finally made sense.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The next morning, Helena said goodbye Milah, along with her brother and sister, before, she Alex, and Piper headed to the rehab. Though, when they arrived, Alex could have hit herself for not noticing that they were being followed, and not just being followed by a stranger, but being followed by the paparazzi. "Fuck" Alex mumbled "Well we have company."

"What?" Piper asked and then she saw the camera crew that was now across the parking lot. "Well fuck, Alex. Didn't you notice?" Piper asked.

"I wasn't paying much attention." Alex told her.

"Well there isn't anything we can do now." Alex told her, and then shifted in her seat, to look at Helena. "Don't move, wait to I come over there." She told the teenager, who just nodded her head.

Alex quickly got out of the car, opening the trunk in the process, before she grabbed a jacket. She quickly shut the trunk, before she made her way to Helena's side of the car, and opened the door, holding the jacket up, so the paps couldn't get a shot of Helena's face. Because she knew right now, the young blonde didn't need this kind of attention.

Of course, the Paparazzi followed them up to the door, before one of the men shouted "So Alex, is this your latest slut you are fucking?"

In an instant, Piper eyes went wide, as she froze, along with Alex, who felt her blood boil, as she handed the jacket to Helena, so she could remain covered, and then turned to face the man who just shouted the offense question at her. "What did you just ask me?" Alex asked, with a voice full of malice.

Normally, the paps would just leave her alone when they heard her use that voice, but this time, the man wasn't giving up. "I said, is this your latest slut your fucking?"

Piper watched as Alex stepped further the man again, and although she wanted to step in, she knew it was best not to. "You want to repeat that?" Alex asked, testing the guy.

"Are you fucking deaf?" The man shouted "I said, is this your latest slut you are fuc…." The man began to ask again, but didn't get to finish, because before he could, he felt Alex's fist connect with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Learn some fucking respect you fucking piece of shit." Alex growled at him, while the camera flashed, and she knew that they were on camera and this would be all over the news within the next half hour, so she turned to Piper, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply, before she turned back to the cameras and said "No, this isn't some slut, and I don't ever want you to ever call either one of these women that again. This woman right here" Alex said as she held onto Piper tightly "Is the love of my life." Before the two women turned around, grabbing Helena and walked inside the building.

* * *

 **Well then, what an ending? Did any of you see that coming? What did you think?  
**

 **What do you guys think of Lauren, Helena's girlfriend? Good news or bad?**

 **Also, What else do you think is going on with Helena? And don't worry, that will be disclosed in further chapters.**

 **All this and more in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to reading your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: HI everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you all are still reading this story, and enjoying it! I really do love writing it for all of you!**

 **Once again I do not own any of these characters!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 11!**

 **Also, just a big congrats to the cast of Orange for their recent SAG Award, also I love Taylor's speech! We are stronger together!**

* * *

 _"_ _Learn some fucking respect you fucking piece of shit." Alex growled at him, while the camera flashed, and she knew that they were on camera and this would be all over the news within the next half hour, so she turned to Piper, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply, before she turned back to the cameras and said "No, this isn't some slut, and I don't ever want you to ever call either one of these women that again. This woman right here" Alex said as she held onto Piper tightly "Is the love of my life." Before the two women turned around, grabbing Helena and walked inside the building._

* * *

Once instead the building, the first thing Alex did was ask for security to escort the reporters off the property, which was quickly granted. The second thing Alex did, she asked for some ice. "You know, that was pretty cool." The young girl told Alex as she handed her the ice pack.

"It was nothing" Alex mumbled as she took the ice pack, as she watched the security escort the reporters away from the door, but she knew it was only a matter of minutes before the footage was all over the news. Once the reporters were all gone, Alex turned her attention back to the girl, and said "By the way, Helena Chapman. I spoke to Kelly on the phone yesterday."

"Right" The young girl said as she quickly fumbled through the papers at the counter. "Please have a seat, Kelly will be with you shortly" The young girl told her, and Alex nodded her head, before the three of them walked over to the chairs, and sat down.

The minute they sat down, Alex knew she was in trouble, Piper wouldn't look at her, and didn't even bother trying to hide her anger. "Well fuck" She mumbled to herself, but before either of the other women could say anything, another woman joined them, and Alex recognized her as Kelly. "Alex, how nice to see you again, how is Nicky?" Kelly asked as Alex stood up to greet the woman.

"She is good, she says hello." Alex smiled before she introduced Piper and Helena.

"Nice to meet you, please follow me to my office" Kelly told the women, before she led them through doors, and down a hallway. When they entered the office, they saw another female standing there, who Alex didn't know. "This is Casandra, she is one of the nurses here. Who will be in charge of where Helena will be" Kelly explained.

The women exchanged their greetings, before they all took a seat, and that is when Kelly noticed that Helena's leg was starting to shake. "Helena? Have you taken something today?" Kelly asked, which made Alex and Piper turn their head to face the young blonde, while the girl in question, sent Kelly a death glare.

"You told us you didn't have anything in the house" Piper snapped, already in a mood, thanks to Alex.

"Well I lied, alright?" Helena snapped right back with a roll of her eyes.

Just as Piper was about to say something to her daughter, Kelly interrupted the blonde's thought "Alright, please Helena can you tell me what you took?" Kelly asked

"Percocet" Helena mumbled, and again, Piper was about to snap, but just before she could, Kelly interrupted again.

"Thank you" Kelly told her with a nod of her head, and then folded her hands, and then stood up before she said "Alex, Piper, I am going to give you two a moment to say goodbye to Helena."

Once the two other women had left the room, it had finally hit Helena, where she was, and why. She knew she had to say goodbye to her mother, and Alex, and finally the fear hit her. "Am I going to be okay?" Helena asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"You're going to be perfect" Alex smiled before she quickly wrapped the young blonde in her arms, before Piper hugged her as well.

"We will see you in a couple weeks, I love you so much" Piper told her as she squeezed her daughter, never wanting to let her go, as she fought back tears.

"I love you too Kid" Alex told her, as she too was holding back tears, because she knew how Helena was feeling.

After a few more minutes, Kelly and Casandra walked back into the room, before Casandra told Helena to follow her, both of them leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. "Know is there anything I should know about Helena, any medical problems?" Kelly asked once the other two girls were gone.

"She has Celiac Disease, and she just had surgery, to remove an ovarian cyst, and her appendix." Piper informed her.

Kelly nodded her head, as she wrote down the information, before she asked "Anything else?"

Piper shook her head, and before she was about to answer, Alex answered for her "I am not a medical professional, but Helena was explaining to us why she used drugs, and is there anyway you guys can check for any mental illnesses? Alex asked, earning a look from both Kelly and Piper. "What she was sounded very similar to being bipolar" Alex told them.

"Of course, that is all a part of the rehab, Alex you should know." Kelly told her and Alex smiled, because she did know that, she didn't know why she forgot. "Now is there anything else?" Kelly asked, needing to know.

"No there isn't" Piper told her, and the next several minutes the two women sat with Kelly going over everything, where Kelly answered any questions either woman had, before they said goodbye, and left the building.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The car ride was silent, and it wasn't until they were almost half way home, when Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Pipes, please talk to me" Alex pleaded

Quickly, the blonde just chuckled before she snapped "What? What do you possibly want me to say? You punched a man in the face."

All Alex could do was nod her head, because she knew there would be some kind of consequence for that, but at the same time, she knew the guy deserved it. "Pipes, did you not hear what he was saying?" Alex asked

"Yes, Alex I heard him. But didn't you take into consideration that now everyone is going to know that Helena was walking into a rehab. And if you and I are walking free, now everyone is going to know she has a problem." Piper snapped as she explained before she added "Did you even think about that?"

Right then did it finally hit Alex of what she did, she didn't even stop to think of the consequences of hitting that guy. "Pipes, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I know it's not an excuse, but I couldn't stand the way he was talking, I don't care what they say about me, but I can't stand by, and listen to them talk about you and Helena that way." Alex tried to explain, and she finally got through to the blonde, just a little bit, as she saw the blonde nod her head slowly.

"I get that Alex, I do. I didn't like the way he was talking either, and if this was any other day, I would have probably jumped you in two seconds, after seeing you punch him like that, but given the circumstances today, that is what bothers me." Piper explained to the blonde, and Alex raised her eye brow just a bit, as they turned into the driveway, and Alex hit the button for the gate.

"So, it turned you on, to see me hit someone?" Alex teased with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up" Piper smiled right back, as she hit the older woman slightly on the arm.

"That's what I thought" Alex smirked once more, as they pulled up in front of the garage. "But Pipes, don't worry, I will make sure Helena is protected" Alex promised as she smiled over at the blonde.

As Alex killed the engine, hitting the garage button in the process, and just before the two women got out of the car, Piper turned in her seat just a bit to face the darker haired woman, before asking "You think Helena has bipolar?"

Alex slowly nodded her head, as she looked Piper in the eyes, before she said "Like I told Kelly, I am not a doctor, but Pipes the signs are there. But I could be wrong."

As the blonde took in the information, all she could do was nod her head, before she opened the car door and got out, without saying a word. But just as Alex was about to follow her, her cell phone rang, and she quickly looked at the screen and saw it was Jodi, and before she could even say hello, she heard her bestie screaming through the phone. "What the hell Alex, you fucking punched a reporter?"

Alex took a deep breathe "Please, Jodi, let me explain…." She began but Jodi quickly cut her off.

"What is there to explain Alex? It's all over the news…" Jodi snapped, but this time it was Alex who was cutting her off.

"The whole thing?" Alex asked, taking another deep breath.

"Yes Alex the whole thing, you fucking punched him." Jodi snapped once more.

"Including the part where they followed me, and was calling Helena names?" Alex asked still trying to keep her cool.

This time it was Jodi taking in a deep breath as she once again tried to explain to her best friend "Alex, the whole thing, the name calling, the following, and lets not forget you punching the guy, and knocking him to the ground."

"Then you see why I had to do it right?" Alex asked

"Alex, I see that, I would have done the same thing, but seriously Alex?" Jodi snapped again. "You're lucky he isn't pressing charges, he must know he won't stand up in court, but you can't go around punching people."

In an instant, Alex felt her blood begin the lower, but she wasn't sure she heard her friend correctly, "Wait, he isn't pressing charges?" Alex asked confused.

"No, he isn't your lucky, I was able to do some damage control, but Alex this is all over the place, everyone wants answers." Jodi explained.

"Answers about what?" Alex asked still confused.

Once again, Jodi took in another deep breath, before she asked "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, but it has been a really fucking stressful day" Alex snapped. "So what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well you did profess your love for Piper, and now its all over national TV." Jodi told her "And everyone would like answers. And lets not forget the fact that you were walking inside a rehab."

"Oh, fuck" Alex mumbled because she knew exactly what was going through Jodi's mind right now, and she needed to clarify it, before her best friend really went into a frenzy. "Jodes, it's not what you think, it's not for me. It's for Helena." Alex told her, and within seconds she heard an almost silent gasp from the other end.

"What?" Jodi asked in disbelief. "Why does she need rehab? That girl is as good as they come." Jodi told her still in shock.

"Yeah, well there has been some issues, don't worry they are being handled, I got this" Alex told her before she quickly corrected herself "I mean, Piper and I have got this."

The line was silent for a few seconds before Jodi finally spoke again, "Are you sure? Do you want me to see if…." Jodi began but Alex quickly cut her off.

"NO!" Alex snapped before she lowered her voice "I mean, no, sorry, we got this. She is in good hands. She is where Nicky and I went."

"Are you sure Alex?" Jodi asked once again.

"Yes, I am sure Jodi, we got this okay, just let it go." Alex told her once more, as she ran her hand through her hair "I will call you later, okay? I gotta go" Alex told her, not even bothering to wait for a reply, before she hung up the phone.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The darker haired woman waited a few minutes, allowing herself to cool off, before she walked inside the house, when she heard Piper shout from the kitchen. "Alex, you have some weird message on the answering machine."

Alex quickly groaned, as she rolled her eyes, she didn't know if this day could get any worse, but she was about to find out very quickly that it could. "From who?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Some guy named Jason, something about hair and makeup" Piper told her as she pressed play on the machine.

 _ **"Hey Alex, just wanted to remind you that I will be at your house around 5:30, I have the perfect style for your hair and makeup tonight. Oh, and Kyle has the perfect dresses, well two that he thinks will look great on you. K, see you then."**_

Once the message ended, Alex mumbled "Fuck" as she rubbed her hands across her face.

"So anything you want to explain?" Piper asked, still confused.

Alex just threw her hands in the air in a sign of defeat as she said "Well Pipes, find yourself a dress or something, because you and I are making our first red carpet appearance tonight."

* * *

 **So there is chapter 11!**

 **So here we go, there first appearance together! How will it go? Is Helena Bipolar? Why was Alex so snappy with Jodi after Jodi found out Helena was in rehab? How will Helena do in rehab, will she make it? All of this and more in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time! Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you all, you all are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I know I am the worst person ever, I am so sorry for this late update. I Promise after this week, the updates will be coming more regularly. I have been so busy with school, I am a in my second year of college, and everything has just been a bit hectic. Finals are this week though, and I plan to get back to writing, I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I cannot wait to write them for you all. Thank you all for the support though, and sticking with me, you all have been awesome.**

 **Once again, I do not own any of these characters, and in case you didn't already know, Netflix released another trailer for season 5 today!**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the late update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Alex just threw her hands in the air in a sign of defeat as she said "Well Pipes, find yourself a dress or something, because you and I are making our first red carpet appearance tonight."_

* * *

As Piper stood there in the kitchen, hearing the words play over and over in her head, she still wasn't sure if she heard her girlfriend correctly. "I'm sorry, we are doing what?" Piper asked, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Making our first red carpet appearance" Alex smiled slightly, trying to ease the blonde, before she blew. "I'm sorry Pipes, I totally forgot with everything going on." Alex tried to explain, but then saw Piper nod her head and then started to laugh. Now it was Alex's turn to be confused, but still she couldn't help but smile more when she heard one of the sounds she loved most come from the blonde's lips. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"You sure do know how to put everything out there all at once, don't you?" Piper laughed making Alex laugh as well.

"You know, just the daily life of Alex Vause" She laughed, as she stepped forward, and wrapped her arm around Piper's waist, pulling her close, before kissing her deeply before she told her "I am really sorry about today Pipes."

The blonde slowly nodded her head, before she kissed Alex once more before she whispered against her lips "It's okay, and have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Once again, Alex smiled as she said "Not today you haven't, but I really do love hearing you say it. And I love you too" before she kissed her once more.

Piper smiled into the kiss, before she pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend, before she pulled away as she said "Now, I think you told me to find an outfit for tonight, so if you would excuse me." And then walked out of the kitchen, making Alex just laugh once more.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

While Piper was upstairs trying to find something to wear, Alex remained in the kitchen, before she heard the front door. "Yo Vause" a man's voice rang throughout the house.

"In here" Alex answered and before she knew it, she saw two men rushing into her kitchen with two carts of bags, and trays. "Jesus, did you bring enough stuff?" She laughed.

"Only the best for you girl" Kyle smiled making Alex nod her head, in agreement.

 _ **XXXXX**_

It took a little over an hour, but finally, after Alex had tried on every dress that Kyle and Johnathon had bought with them, it was finally decided which one she would wear for the event. "Damn it Alex, I really need your help up here" Piper yelled down the stairs, making Alex chuckle, but before she could go upstairs to help her girlfriend, Kyle stopped her.

"I'll go help her, you stay here" He told her, making Alex raise an eyebrow in the only way Alex Vause knew how to, but decided to listen to her friend, and before she knew it, Kyle was leaving the living room, and heading upstairs, with make up in tow.

"You aren't Alex" Piper screeched as Kyle walked into their bedroom, making Piper quickly cover herself, since she wasn't wearing anything except her bra and panties.

"Relax girl, I'm gay, and you're in good hands" Kyle laughed "Now, lets see what kind of magic we can work"

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

As Johnathon was finishing the final touches on Alex's make up, Melanie and Silas came walking through the front door, and as always, they stopped in the kitchen for a snack, but not without realizing that their kitchen was flooded with make up and dresses. "It's like project runway in here" Melanie laughed, as she grabbed a juice bottle from the fridge, and then followed the voices into her living room. "What's going on?" She asked as she walked in the room.

"Hey, how was school?" Alex asked as she slipped on her shoes, before fixing the straps.

"It was fine" Melanie shrugged her shoulders, as Silas walked into to living room, as his jaw dropped when he saw all the stuff around. "Now, what is going on?" Mel asked once again, as she laughed at her brother, for the face he was making.

"Your mom and I, well we have our first red carpet tonight" Alex informed them, laughing as well at Silas's face.

"All this for a red carpet event?" Silas asked in shock, still taking in everything around him.

"Trust me, this is nothing." Alex laughed, before she added "And how was school for you?"

Silas just shrugged his shoulders as well as he said "It was alright, just happy it's Friday though"

Alex just nodded her head, as she stood up from her chair, straightening out her dress, while both Silas and Melanie smiled at her. "What?" She asked with a laugh.

"You look great" Both teenagers said at the same time.

"Well thank you" Alex smiled back at them before she added "Which reminds me, you two need to go pack, you both are going to my mom's house"

"But I wanted to go to Matt's" Silas quickly interrupted Alex before she could finish the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah, and I am going to Sarah's, I already talked to mom about it" Melanie added.

Quickly, Alex held her hands up in the air "Alright, calm down, Mel you can go to Sarah's, and Silas, if your mom says it's okay, then you can go to Matt's." Alex told them.

"Where is mom anyway?" Silas asked.

"She's upstairs" Alex quickly told them, and then watched Silas to rush out of the room to go and find her, leaving Alex and Melanie there just shaking their heads, laughing at the teenage boy.

"He's weird" Melanie laughed

"Hey, be nice" Alex smiled as she hit her lightly on the arm.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

As Silas rushed upstairs, and down the hallway, he quickly knocked on the door, and waited for his mom to tell him it was alright for him to come in, and when he did, his eyes went wide when he saw his mom standing there in her dress and smoky make up. "Wow mom!" Silas smiled "Dad would be jealous"

The blonde gave her son a look, and then laughed, because she knew he was 100% right. "Thanks kid, how was school?" She asked as she finished putting on her earrings.

"It was fine, can I go to Matt's for tonight?" Silas asked his mother, without taking a breath.

"As long as it is just for tonight, you have homework." Piper told him, and Silas nodded his head. "Alright, then you can go."

"Thanks mom" Silas shouted and then left the room, before he came back and stuck his head in the door "By the way, you and Alex are going to rock that red carpet" Silas smiled and then left to go to his room.

The blonde smiled at her son, before she turned to face Kyle, before she asked "So?"

"You look stunning" Kyle smiled at her, before he added "Now, I think Alex is waiting for you."

Before they both headed downstairs, Kyle told Piper to stay at the top of the stairs, before he headed down the stairs, and told Johnathon, and Alex to come in the entry way, along with Melanie. As they walked into the entry way, Kyle gave Johnathon a thumbs up on Alex's dress, and makeup, before he told Piper to come down the stairs.

The minute Alex saw Piper ascend down the stairs, in a long sleeved black and gold stripped dress, with her smoky makeup done perfectly, she felt like all the air in the room was taken out, as her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped in the same moment, as it was happening to Piper, once she saw her girlfriend standing there in a navy blue lace dress, with a neckline that showed just enough cleavage. It took a few minutes, and it wasn't until Piper reached the bottom of the stairs, until Alex could finally find her voice. "Wow, Pipes, you look absolutely beautiful." Alex told her with a smile, as she walked over and put her arm around her waist.

"So do you Alex" Piper smiled before she pushed her girlfriend slightly away "Watch the dress" She added with a chuckle.

"You really do look fantastic mom" Melanie smiled as she walked over to her mom, before she walked up the stairs, to get ready before she left for Sarah's.

"Thanks Mel" Piper smiled after her daughter.

"Well ladies our work is done here" Kyle and Johnathon both said at the same time, before they packed up their stuff, and then said goodbye to ladies, and then left the house.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once the two men were gone, Piper turned to her girlfriend and asked "So, I am in a dress, my makeup is done, when is this event?"

Alex chuckled at her girlfriend, she was always amazed on just how impatient her girlfriend could be. But before she answered her, she walked back over to her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close, not caring about wrinkling either one of their dresses. "Well with you dressed like that, I really don't want to share you." Alex growled before she whispered "I much rather take you upstairs"

"Gross" Silas mumbled as he walked down the stairs, with his backpack in hand "Can't you at least wait until I leave?" He asked with a laugh.

The blonde pushed Alex away, before she asked again "So, when is this thing?"

"You are always so impatient" Alex chuckled "And, the limo should be here in about five minutes"

As Alex and Piper waited for the limo, they said goodbye to Silas, and then watched him disappeared out the door, right as the limo pulled up. "Well Pipes, it looks like you don't have to wait long after all" Alex smiled to her, as they locked the door, and then made their way outside.

Once they were outside, the limo driver opened the back doors for them, as he greeted them both with a smile, and nod. Alex simply nodded back, as she watched Piper get inside, and then followed quickly after her. The door was shut instantly, and before they knew it, they were on there way. "So, are you nervous?" Alex asked as the limo pulled out of their driveway.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, with a slight smile, as she told her "Just a little, but I know you will be right there."

Alex smiled back at her girlfriend, as she reached for the bottle of champagne, and two glasses, before she poured some for her and Piper. "To us" Alex said with a smile as she handed the blonde the glass.

As Piper took the glass, she gave Alex a stern look, which made Alex question her, "What?"

"You know what" Piper told her, still giving her the same look.

Alex shook her head, as she tried to figure out what the blonde was talking about, but she couldn't think of anything. "No, I really don't Pipes. Are you not supposed to be having this? Are you pregnant or something? And if so, then I need an explanation." Alex added the last bit with a laugh, but she wasn't really joking.

Piper quickly hit the darker haired woman on the arm, "No, i'm not pregnant, jesus Alex." She snapped at her a bit harsher than she wanted to, before she added "But you shouldn't be having this."

"Why?" Alex asked before she added with a chuckle "Wait, am I pregnant?"

"Well, I am glad you find this so funny" Piper said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but I don't know why I shouldn't be having a glass of champagne..." Alex began but Piper quickly cut her off.

"Your treatments Alex." Piper snapped.

Alex nodded her head, finally understanding why the blonde was so bent out of shape, before she reached for her hand, "It's okay Pipes, one glass Isn't going to hurt, I promise" Alex told her with a smile, before she raised her glass, and clinked their glasses together, and said one more time, "To us."

 _ **XXXXX**_

It didn't take long to arrive, and when they did, Piper's eyes went wide, as she took in all the flashing lights, and the lines of people. "Jesus Alex" Piper said a bit softly, making the darker haired woman chuckle.

"This is nothing Piper." Alex smiled, as she took the blonde's hand, and kissed her quickly on the cheek before she whispered "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

All Piper could do was nod her head, while she squeezed Alex's hand, she knew that everything was going to be okay, but still this was a lot to take in. Though, she knew she had to do this, even if that only reason was for Alex. Also, she didn't have any more time to think about it, because before she knew it, the door to the limo was opening, and all Piper could hear in that moment, was all the screaming fans.

"Time to shine Kid" Alex smiled, as she stepped out of the limo, waved to a couple people, before she turned her attention back to the backseat, and reached her hand out, still smiling at Piper.

As nervous as she was, Piper quickly took Alex's hand, and stepped out of the car, quickly going not only deaf, but blind as well, with all the flashing from the camera. "It's okay, I'm right here." Alex whispered softly in the blonde's ear, as she wrapped her arm around her waist, before they made their way to the red carpet.

"Hey, there is Nicky" Piper smiled, as she leaned into Alex, happy to see that she noticed someone.

Alex quickly chuckled when she spotted her best friend, made gesture toward the press, and Alex knew, knowing Nicky it probably wasn't something PG.

"Do you want to go alone, I can skip…" Piper began to ask Alex, just before they stepped in front of the huge line of press, but before she could continue, Alex quickly cut her off.

"I want you there with me." Alex smiled as she removed her hand from Piper's waist, and took her hand instead.

Piper smiled back at her, and then before she knew it, they both were in front of the press. "Hey Blondie" Nicky smiled, as she made her way over to where Alex and Piper where. "You look nervous" Nicky pointed out.

"I think you missed your calling Nichols" Alex joked, still squeezing Piper's hand.

"Shut up" Nicky smirked to her best friend, before she stuck out her tongue, and then turned her attention back to the blonde. "Don't worry, Vause is here." Nicky told her before adding "I will see you two inside." And then quickly disappeared.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Even though this was Piper's first red carpet event, she had to admit, that she was quickly adjusting to it. Though, it might have just been because Alex was right there. As the two took the pictures, with all the demands, of which way to turn and which way to look, Alex still made the time to whisper little remarks to the blonde, to make sure Piper still knew, everything was going to be okay. But just as she was about to whisper the next one, a reporter got Alex's attention. "Alex, was it true what you said this morning, that you have found the love of your life?"

As the question it Piper ears, she quickly blushed, and then felt herself being pulled forward, as Alex moved closer to the man, in order to answer his question. "Yes it is." Alex smiled at him, and just when he thought that was all she was going to say to him, Alex continued. "I am no longer a single woman, I am 100% committed to this relationship, and I love her with all my heart." Alex quickly turned to smile at Piper, before she finished. "I don't want to ever picture my life without her, she is the only one for me, and I am finally right where I belong."

As Piper listened to everything Alex had to say, she felt the tears fill in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away, so it wouldn't be caught on camera, and so she wouldn't mess up her makeup. But Alex saw the tears, and all she could do was smile at Piper, before the reporter broke their gaze. "Is this her?" The reporter asked, and Alex had to bite back a remark.

"Yes, this is Piper Chapman, the love of my life" Alex smiled before she leaned in and kiss Piper deeply, and in an instant, all the cameras were on them.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 12! Just a quick note, the dresses and look I went for was the inspired by the looks from the Berlin event with Laura, Taylor, and Kate.**

 **As for Alex's health, It was touched upon a bit this chapter, but it will be touched upon more in the next chapter, I didn't forget about it, don't worry.**

 **Though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time, which I promise won't be long.**

 **Thank you again, for all your support though, and sticking with me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, Again I apologize for the long wait. I finally found my writing muse again, I think the release of season 5 helped. I am not sure if anyone is reading this story anymore, but if you are I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, there is a line from season 5 in it, don't worry no spoilers, can anyone point it out?**

 **Also, I don't own any of these characters .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _As Piper listened to everything Alex had to say, she felt the tears fill in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away, so it wouldn't be caught on camera, and so she wouldn't mess up her makeup. But Alex saw the tears, and all she could do was smile at Piper, before the reporter broke their gaze. "Is this her?" The reporter asked, and Alex had to bite back a remark._

 _"_ _Yes, this is Piper Chapman, the love of my life" Alex smiled before she leaned in and kiss Piper deeply, and in an instant, all the cameras were on them._

* * *

As the kiss grew, Alex and Piper could see each flash from behind their closed eyes, but neither one of them cared, all that mattered in that moment was the two of them. They knew by tomorrow morning, this moment would be on every newspaper and magazine cover, but again, this moment was all about them. As the kiss slowly broke, Alex and Piper smiled at each other as they were mere inches apart, with a look that could only be described as love was shared between them. "Well this is one red carpet I'll never forget" Piper smirked before she leaned in to kiss Alex one more time, before she turned to look at the cameras.

The two posed for a few more photos, and answered a few more questions, before Alex took Piper's hand once again, and led her off the carpet. "Well two sure know how to steal away the spotlight" Nicky laughed as she walked over to the two ladies, from where she was standing.

"I thought you were going inside?" Alex asked with a smirk of her own.

Nicky shook her head as she laughed, "Well I was, but then I saw the show you two were giving them, and I am not one to give up free entertainment."

Alex just rolled her eyes, before she led Piper into the event room, with Nicky hot on their trail.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once inside, A waiter walked by them with a glass of champaigne on a trey, where Alex was quick to grab one, earning her a look not just from Piper, but from Nicky as well. "Is that smart?" Nicky asked as she placed her hand on Alex's wrist, stopping her from bring the glass up to her lips.

"She's right Al, you already had one in the limo." Piper agreed.

"it's fine, here" Alex told them, as she handed the blonde the glass, before she called the waiter back, and took another one for herself. "It's just champiagne." She reminded them both, but neither one of them was buying it.

"No more after this" Piper and Nicky both told her at the same time, and the darker haired woman just nodded her head, though both women wondered if she was even listening, as she downed the glass in one gulp, once again earning her a look from Nicky and Piper, but this one was much more concerning.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

As the night went on, not only Piper, but Nicky was watching Alex with intent, as she downed not only one but three more glasses, and just as Piper was about to say something yet again, Nicky stopped her, and grabbed Alex by the arm, dragging her to a nearby corner. Even though, Piper was happy that Nicky cared so much about her friend, she wasn't happy about being left alone, with a room full of strangers.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Nicky snapped through gritted teeth, when she and Alex reached the privacy of the corner.

"What?" Alex asked her best friend in confusion and she finished the rest of her fourth glass.

"What do you mean 'What'"? Nicky snapped "You have been downing these glasses all night" Nicky told her as she snatched the now empty glass, and held in the air for her to see. "So, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Nicky pressed once more.

"it's nothing" Alex tried, but Nicky cut her off.

"I know you Vause, and I know you wouldn't be downing these glasses like no tomorrow if something wasn't up. Did you and Blondie have a fight or something? Though the way you two have been all over each other I don't think that's the case." Nicky asked, just wanting some kind of answer.

"No, we didn't have a fight." Alex told her, but Nicky still wasn't buying it, and after a moment, Alex finally opened up. "It's just everything with Helena. What if it's my fault?" Alex asked.

In that moment, Nicky understood everything, as she stepped closer to her best friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Vause, it's not your fault. Besides, Helena was using way before you were in the picture."

"I know but still, what if the stress of the film and school was just too much?" Alex asked "I don't want her becoming the next Lindsay Lohan or Britney Spears." She added, and with that, Nicky laughed out loud. "Well, I am glad you find this funny."

"Vause, trust me, she won't become either of those two people. She will pull through this and she will be fine. Plus, she didn't shave her head, or attack a car with an umbrella, so we don't have to worry about that." Nicky told her with a slight smile at the end, before she added "She has us as a support group, and she has Blondie over there, who if I might add is getting hit on by that guy. But anyway, she will be okay, trust me. Now take it easy with the drinks."

The minute Alex heard that Piper was getting hit on, she almost broke her neck to turn and look at the blonde. "What the fuck" Alex whispered, as she saw Piper smiling and laughing with some asshole of a guy with dark hair.

"Take it easy Vause, she is probably just being nice." Nicky tried, but was quickly cut off.

"Yeah, it isn't her I am worried about, it's him. But thanks for the chat." Alex told her quickly before she rushed to Piper's side, and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close, and just as the blonde turned to look at her, Alex kissed her deeply. Piper smiled into the kiss, as she returned it with just as much passion, before Alex broke it, and turned to look at the guy who was just hitting on her girlfriend, with a goofy smile on his face. "Can I help you?" Alex asked in a bitchy tone, and one that also meant she really didn't care about what the guy wanted.

"That was hot" The guy stumbled out, still sporting the goofy smile before he added "Your lesbians?"

With that Piper snorted as she almost burst out laughing, while Alex was able to hold her composure. "I'm gay all the time, so I'll never fuck you, and neither will she. Now please take you and your goofy smile elsewhere" Alex told him, and the minute he walked away, Piper moved her hand up behind Alex's neck, and pulled her close, before kissing her once more.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

The rest of the night went smoothly, Alex didn't have anymore drinks, and there were no more run-ins with goofy smile guy, or any other guy who wanted to hit on Piper, since the two were basically all over each other from that point forward. "You know, you look really sexy in that dress." Alex whispered into Piper's ear, before she nibbled lightly. "But it would better on the ground."

Piper quickly blushed, as she tried to playfully push Alex off of her, as she laughed. "Stop"

"What? It's true" Alex whispered again in her ear, before again biting, but this time harder than before.

Though before it could go any further, Nicky butted in "Get a room"

"That sounds like an excellent idea" Alex smirked with an eye roll, before she took Piper's hand, and said "let's get out of here."

 _ **XXXX**_

The two women quickly left Nicky and all the other guests behind, while Nicky just laughed, while they rushed out of the room, and back to their limo. Neither one caring about the flashing lights from cameras going off, nor did they care about the headlines right now. All they were focused on were each other. The ride home, seem to take forever, while neither woman could keep their hands off each other, but they knew that in these dresses, it was only Piper who could touch Alex everywhere, because with Piper's dress, Alex would have to rip it, and neither wanted that.

After what seemed like forever, their limo finally arrived at home, and they quickly thanked their driver, and rushed inside. The moment the door was shut, Alex had Piper pinned to it.

In an instant, their lips were connected, and Piper was grabbing Alex by the hair, trying to bring her impossibly closer, but Alex quickly broke the kiss. "You know, we have the whole house to ourselves" Alex smirked.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, as she looked at the love of her life and then said very seriously "Very good Sherlock, and by the way, you looked really sexy tonight on that red carpet."

Now it was Alex's turn to laugh as she unzipped Piper's dress. "So does that mean you'll go to more events with me?" Alex asked as she peeled the down the blonde's body, taking in every inch of skin that revealed to her.

"Uh huh" Piper smiled as she too, reached behind Alex, and unzipped her dress, but before she could even begin to take it off, Alex quickly surprised her by lifting Piper off the ground, while she wrapped her legs around her waist, moaning while Alex grabbed her ass, pulling her higher and tighter against her as she carried her toward the bedroom. Piper couldn't help but giggle, as she placed light kisses on Alex's neck. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Alex quickly made their way down the hall, before stopping just outside their bedroom, and slammed Piper's back against the wall, just hard enough to make the blonde exhale sharply, and pleasurably. While Alex kissed down Piper's neck to her breasts, licking them through her lace strapless bra, before biting down on her nipples through the fabric.

"Alex…" Piper began to moan out, Alex quickly kissed her, and then she found herself inside the bedroom, as she grinded against her in mid-air, without breaking the kiss.

Alex quickly dropped her onto the bed, before placing gentle kisses on her stomach, swiping her tongue in and out of her belly button, causing the blonde to laugh, before she propped herself up and pinned Alex to the foot of the bed, without missing a beat.

"You like being on top, don't you?" Alex smirked.

"Does that surprise you?" Piper asked with a smirk of her own, before she leaned down to kiss the darker haired woman once more.

Alex just shook her head, and kissed the blonde back with just as much passion, while she reached behind, and finished unzipping her own dress, before she started taking it off, without breaking the kiss. Once Piper understood what the other woman was doing underneath her, she quickly helped her, and threw the dress onto the floor, before Alex wrapped her own legs around the blonde, and flipped them over, making Piper giggle once more, before Alex kissed her again. As the two women continued to kiss as if they have never kissed before, desperate to take in as much of the other as they possibly could.

As the two kissed, Alex reached behind Piper, and swiftly undid her bra, and removed it from her body, before doing the same with Piper's lace thong, and then broke the kiss altogether, but didn't leave Piper hanging for more. Alex began to press gentle kisses down one arm, before traveling across her stomach, before kissing back up the other arm. She nibbled on her ear, before blowing lightly aganst it, and then painstakingly slow trailed her tongue, back down her chest and stomach.

"Quit torturing me" Piper moaned as she smacked Alex playfully on the ass.

Alex looked up at her for a moment, while she continued her way south, before looking Piper in the eyes, and slowly began to lick her clit, moaning as she tasted her, knowing that even if she stayed here forever, she would still never be able to get enough of the squirming blonde underneath her. Piper dug the heels of her feet into Alex's back, while she grasped at the sheets on either side of her, raising her hip to meet Alex's lips, before she teasingly pulled away, making Piper groan, and Alex chuckle.

"More, please" Piper begged, making Alex smile, because she loved when the blonde begged for her.

Alex took in the sight of her girlfriend, as she slowly thrusted three fingers inside of the blonde, while she moved up the blonde's body, and straddled her thigh. Piper quickly placed one hand on Alex's shoulder, while with the other, she tangled her fingers in her dark mane, bring her body close to hers, before kissing her hard, until both felt like their lips were bruising. Though, Piper quickly broke the kiss when Alex hit a particular spot inside her, which sent her gasping, and screaming in pleasure, "Oh, Al."

In that moment, Alex could feel the blonde begin to tense, and she knew she was only moments from cumming, so she picked up the pace, going faster and harder than before, and then felt Piper lick a sweat bead as it rolled down the side of Alex's cheek, and then kissed her ear, before moaning loudly as she came.

Quickly Alex turned her head, and caught the blonde's lips, kissing her sloppily, and passionately while their tongues fought for control, as she removed her fingers, and licked them clean, before kissing the blonde once more. Piper moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the taste of Alex, before she kissed her way down to Alex's breast, and took as much of it as she could into her mouth.

"Pipes" Alex moaned as she threw her head back, and enjoyed the senstation of her girlfriend, sucking, and nibbling gentle on her breast, while she kneaded the other with her left hand, giving it the same treatment as she was with her tongue. "You…you're…." Alex began but couldn't focus long enough to complete a sentence.

"You're everything…" Piper breathed out as she nibbled Alex's breast.

While Piper payed attention to her breasts, she reached down between them with both hands, and lifted Alex's hips to be able to slid Alex's own tong off, before throwing it across the room, and then looked Alex's in the eyes, while she demanded "Turn around."

When Alex heard Piper's demand, she just looked at her confused, but did it as she was told, and within seconds, Piper was kissing the back of her neck, before she ran her tongue across her shoulders. In seconds, Alex's breathing went erratic, as she felt Piper's trail kisses down her spine, stopping just above her tailbone, before she gently felt herself being pushed forward onto her elbows, before she felt Piper's tongue begin to lick between her folds from behind.

"Oh my god Pipes" Alex gasped as her back arched, and lifted her ass higher into the air, totally shocked by this side of the blonde, since she had never seen it before, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Piper continued to lick her from behind, while she moaned against her, and grabbed onto firm cheeks, digging her nails into them. All the while, Alex bucked her hips backwards against her face, as she felt her girlfriend slide her tongue in and out.

"Ah…Yes…Please, Pipes, don't stop" Alex moaned loudly, but before she could get use to what Piper was doing to her body, the blonde quickly shifted gears, stopping completely and pulling away from the darker haired woman before she pulled Alex up by her shoulders, bringing her back flush against her chest. Piper rubbed her breasts against the darker haired woman's back, as she moved her hand slowly between them, once again from behind, before she thrusted three fingers inside her, making Alex scream in pleasure.

Piper continued to flex and twist her fingers, while she thrusted them in and out at a fast pace. As Alex bobbed up and down, Piper used her thumb to rub her clit, as she kissed the side of Alex's neck, and whispered into her ear, "I love you"

Alex barely managed to respond, as too much pleasure was running through her body, and taking over, but she still managed to gasp out an "I love you too, so much" before she wrapped and arm around Piper's neck, and turned to kiss her, before coming hard. ,

Piper let Alex set the pace, as she moved herself up and down on her fingers, decreasing her speed slowly, drawing out as much pleasure as possibly, and when she felt her body stop shaking, she removed her fingers, and turned Alex around to once again sit flush against her chest, but face to face. Alex wrapped her arms around her, and leaned on her heaviy for suppot, still trying to gain control over her body, as Piper moved them both to lie back down, side by side on the bed, with their limbs still entwined.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Once both women were able to catch their breath, they looked each other in the eyes, and couldn't help but smile, before Alex spoke. "That was…" she began but then shook her head "No, wait, where did you…" She began to ask, but Piper quickly cut her off.

"Instinct" Piper teased, shrugging her shoulders.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at her answer, before she leaned in and kissed her, before nipping at Piper's bottom lip. "Well those are some keen instincts, Ms. Chapman. You should teach a class in lesbian sex ed or something." Alex teased before she kissed her once more.

Piper chuckled at her girlfriends teasing nature, before she smiled "You inspire me. I cant believe you carried me in here. I hope you didn't hurt you back."

"I don't feel anything but throbbing between my legs right now. So, I think its safe to say I'm fine." Alex teased with a smile of her own, as she reached up and entwined her fingers with Piper's.

"So, do you want to tell me what was up with you earlier?" Piper asked after a few minutes of silence, while she ran her fingers of her free hand over Alex's hip.

"it was hitting on you!" Alex gasped out in shock, before Piper cut her off.

"Not that, because that was hot." Piper smirked "I am talking about the drinking"

Alex just shrugged her shoulders before Piper gave her a look, "I don't know Pipes, just stress…." She began but Piper didn't believe her.

"Al, don't shut me out, please" Piper begged, while looking deep into her eyes, and Alex saw nothing there but love.

"Just everything with Helena, I was blaming myself" Alex told her barely above a whisper.

Piper sent her a quizzical look before asking "Blaming yourself, how is this your fault?"

Once again, Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I just thought with the script and everything, it was all too much."

"Oh Al" Piper began as she snuggled up closer to Alex, taking her in her arms. "This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. She was using way before you came into the picture." Piper reaffirmed her, before placing light kisses on her chest. "Plus, if it was too much for her, she would tell you. She isn't one to shy away from letting people know something is bothering her." Piper added before she heard Alex chuckle. "What?" She asked as she pulled away from her body to look at her.

"Nicky said the same thing." Alex told her with another laugh. "I guess I was just being stupid."

"Hey, you aren't stupid" Piper told her before she kissed her quickly. "Now, I hate to ruin this, but can you please tell me what is going on with your treatments? You haven't told me anything, and I am worried about you Alex."

"Pipes, don't we have enough going on?" Alex asked with a shake of her head, which earned her another look from the blonde.

"Alex, even with all this going on, I still care about you, and I want to make sure you are okay. I care about you Alex, we all do." Piper told her, as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. If this is all too much…" She began but Alex cut her off by kissing her deeply. But Piper quickly broke the kiss, and removed her hand from Alex's as she began tracing the design on bedsheets.

"I don't want you going anywhere, or the kids." Alex whispered against her lips, before kissing her once more. "The treatments are working, and I go back on Monday to see if and how many more I need." Alex told her.

Piper nodded her head, while she searched Alex's eyes for any indication she was lying, and she couldn't find any. "Can I go with you?" Piper asked, and Alex nodded her head, with a smile. "Are you sure this isn't all too much. I have a lot of baggage you know" Piper began again, telling Alex something she already knew.

"Pipes, I am serious, I don't want you guys going anywhere." Alex told her, kissing her once more. Piper continued to trace the design until they led her fingertips to hover over to Alex, and Alex instantly trapped her hand and held it tight to her chest. Piper breathed a sigh of relief, so subtle she wasn't sure if Alex even heard it, but then she felt Alex kiss the top of her hand.

"I don't want to scare you" Piper whispered

Alex heard the words Piper was speaking, as she smiled sadly, and feeling guilty at the same time. "You don't scare me. I scare me. You and the kids are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me, and sometimes, I just feel like…do I deserve this?" Alex told her truthfully, with a hint of sadness in her voice, letting her emotions get the best of her, and the wall she always put up, come crumbling down.

As Piper let the words register in her mind, she broke her hand free, and then wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer, before she held the sides of her face just firmly enough to make a pint while staring boldly into the blueish green eyes. "You have to know that you do. You are worth every single moment."

Alex felt Piper brush her lips over hers, as they both kept their eyes open, before she smirked "Why are you always right?"

"Can I have that in writing?" Piper asked with a big smile, making Alex roll her eyes and then closed them tightly as she kissed the blonde more deeply.

"I love you Piper Elizabeth Chapman." Alex smiled

"I love you too Alex…." Piper began but then stopped "Wait, I don't know your middle name" Piper told her sticking her bottom lip out.

"What are you five now?" Alex laughed

"Yes, you know mine, and I don't know yours. That isn't fair." Piper told her still fake pouting.

"Oh my god, you are five" Alex teased before she said "Pearl"

Piper looked at her for moment, and sent her a confused look, "Pearl?" She asked, making sure she heard her correctly.

Alex nodded her head, before she told her "It was my grandma's name, my mom's mom."

Piper smiled before she said "I love you too Alex Pearl Vause."

Alex couldn't help but smile back, "And maybe, just maybe, if you don't drive me too crazy, I will give you that in writing."

"Deal" Piper laughed.

"Cool" Alex smiled, and Piper just sent her a look, "What?"

"Now who is picking up Silas' vocabulary?" Piper teased, before Alex pinched her. "Hey! I bruise easily! No…" She began to protest, but before she could finish Alex lips were on hers, and they were well into another round, making full use of having the house all to themselves.

* * *

 **Well there is** **chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker that this one, I am already working on it, so probably tomorrow or Thursday.**

 **Drop me a review, I love hearing from all of you, and to make sure people are still reading, since I know it's been a while.**


End file.
